Vanlotte
by DivideMyth
Summary: During Team Q4's second attempt in Nationals, Aichi gained a strange power during his fight with Bidou. When Aichi told him to do something, he followed the order obediently, Aichi himself didn't know what the new power he obtained was. It was out of this world. Disclaimer: I don't own CardFight! Vanguard and Charlotte.
1. King's Power

**The new story is out!**

 **Happy Birthday, Aichi! My number one favourite character! I hope you return to the anime someday!**

 **one is a bit more rushed than the other because the quality of the plot started going downhill around the middle of the story. Anyways, that was a slight warning. I hope you enjoy thing chapter out of 9.**

* * *

While Aichi was still influenced by Psyqualia and he was card fighting against Bidou from Team Brilliant Stars. As he was about to win he felt a strange sensation, like a new power was awakening inside him. When he won, Bidou was on his knees and shocked.

"You see, I'm stronger than you. Just like I told you." Aichi bragged, Bidou looked up and their eyes met.

"Have you realized that I'm stronger than you yet?" Aichi asked. Bidou stood up and bowed. Aichi looked at him with a devious smile with some confusion in his eyes.

"You are stronger than me. I've realized that." Bidou answered. He stood straight again there was confusion and fear in his eyes, like something strange was happening. Aichi walked off of the stage chuckling as he joined his team. Misaki, Kamui and Emi looked at him with terrified eye after watching his fight. He completely crushed Bidou. She could tell that something happened after seeing Bidou admit he was weaker.

"Aichi, why did you get out of bed? You still need to rest." Emi asked. Their eyes met and Emi looked in fear.

"Be quiet, Emi. Without me, this team wouldn't have moved on." Aichi answered. Emi wanted to reply, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Tears ran down her cheek.

"Bro! You can't say that to Miss. Emi!" Kamui shouted.

"Yea, you shouldn't say that to your little sister!" Misaki agreed while comforting Emi.

"Your attitude really stunk after you got that deck! Go back to your old self!" Kamui added. Aichi turned to them and they saw his fearsome eyes. Without a word he turned around and walked out the door.

Emi continued to cry, but she was now crying out. "What happened to Aichi?" She asked while crying.

"It's okay, Emi. Don't cry." Misaki comforted.

"We will find a way to kick some sense into him and bring him back." Kamui reassured.

Aichi walked out of the room to find Ren and Tetsu waiting there. Aichi didn't seem to care as he walked pass them without even acknowledging they were there.

"Good job, Aichi. Now that you beat Bidou, you have met the requirements to join Team Asteroid. You will never be truly strong until you agree to play for me." Ren said.

Aichi turned to them. "I don't need your help. I've already become so strong. You will drag me behind, so you might as well just leave." He replied. Ren started walking out as Tetsu looked confused.

"Hey, Ren! Where are you going?" Tetsu asked. He followed, leaving Aichi alone in the hallway.

" _That was weird. No matter, I'll just go home."_ Aichi thought. He left and took a taxi home.

Ren got to his watching room and looked around stunned. Tetsu was right behind him. "What happened to me?" Ren asked.

"You just got up and left without saying a word. You should be the one that answers that question." Tetsu answered. Ren looked confused.

"It was like my body was moving on its own. I couldn't do anything." Ren replied. "Aichi might be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi heard Blaster Dark's voice and followed it, but he bumped into Kourin instead. He rode on her motorcycle and arrived at the underground fighting grounds. Kai was there waiting and Kamui, Miwa and Misaki were there too.

"Aichi, got that new deck with you? I challenge you to a card fight." Kai challenged.

Aichi looked at Kai in surprise and excitement. "So you finally understand how strong I've gotten?" He asked.

"No. Aichi Sendou. You have gotten weaker." Kai answered. "Fight me and you will find out."

"Kai… Why can't you acknowledge I am stronger? Tell me I've gotten stronger! I am not the same weakling as before? I'm stronger now! Stronger than you!" Aichi shouted, he stood on the other side of the table and Kai seemed to be holding something back.

"You've gotten stronger!" Kai blurted out. Aichi looked at him with surprise. The rest also had the same look. Kai was shocked at what happened. " _Why did I need to say that?"_

"So you do admit it, but since you insisted. I'll still card fight you. I'll crush you under my feet." Aichi replied with a smirk. They placed their decks onto the table and drew their starting hands.

"I don't what you did to make me say that, but those tricks won't work. Because I'm going to beat you." Kai said.

"What are you talking about? You said that on your own without my help." Aichi replied with an insincere smile. Kai gritted his teeth after seeing what Aichi has become. " _Now that he mentioned it. Kai wouldn't say that. He isn't that kind of person. But what happened to make him say that?"_

At the end of the battle, Aichi held Blaster Blade close to him as tears ran down his face. Kai revealed a small smile, after seeing his friend back to normal.

"It seems it worked out after all." Miwa said. " _But Kai saying that Aichi got stronger. That isn't something he would say or is ever going to until Aichi got back to his senses."_

"I'm sorry…" Aichi apologized while crying, as Misaki and Kamui walked to him. "I said some mean stuff to not just you, but everyone around me. I'm so sorry…"

Misaki and Kamui comforted him, by patting his back. "Don't sweat it, bro." Kamui assured.

"Yea, at least your are back to being the person we know and love." Misaki added.

After a while, after Aichi calmed down they started to leave. Before Aichi left, Kai pulled him back. Aichi turned around to see Kai with a curious and confused face.

"Aichi, what was that power that made me tell you, 'you've gotten stronger'?" Kai asked. Aichi looked confused too.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what happened either." Aichi answered.

"Maybe you can do it again. Look me in the eyes again, and tell me to say it again." Kai suggested.

Aichi did as told and their eyes met. "Tell me I've gotten stronger." He ordered.

Kai was holding back the words again, but he released the words in the end. "You've gotten stronger." He blurted out again. "Okay, tell me to do something."

"Okay, give me your deck." Aichi ordered. Kai took out his deck and handed it to Aichi. He took it and Kai was able to move freely again. "What is this?" Aichi looked at his hands with fear.

"This is strange, you weren't always able to do that until now." Kai replied. Aichi handed back the deck to him.

"I see so it is a special ability, huh?" A voice said. They turned to the voice and it was Ren.

"Ren!" Kai exclaimed standing in between Ren and Aichi.

Ren held out Blaster Dark. "Thanks to him, I was able to track you down and listen to your conversation." He informed with an evil smile. Aichi looked at him in fear.

"Ren! Stop using Psyqualia, it is wrong. That power is fake." Aichi said, while looking into his eyes.

Ren laughed. "Make me, Aichi. You are far too weak in your current state. You needed this power to be strong enough to beat me. Without it, you are just a helpless child." He replied coldly.

" _That power didn't work?"_ Aichi asked himself.

"We'll settle it in the National finals. The reason I'm here is to crush Kai and show him how weak and helpless he really is." Ren said. Kai sent a glare at him and took out his deck.

"Fine, Ren. If it is a battle you want then so be it." Kai accepted.

Aichi looked at them with a worried face. "Are you sure about this Kai?" He asked.

"We should have some stacks, Kai. If you lose, you should lose something bigger than just the card fight." Ren suggested.

Kai glared. "What did you have in mind?" He asked.

Ren smiled and turned his eyes to Aichi. He jumped as Ren set eyes on him. "I thought you lost another close friend, but it seems you managed to keep him in reach, close enough to pull him back. But by doing that you took away the power that meant everything to him. I want to teach Aichi a lesson about power and make him join Team Asteroid." Ren answered. He can see the fear in Aichi's eyes, upon seeing Aichi's eyes he laughed.

Kai turned to Aichi, saw his face and turned back to Ren. "Not a chance." He replied.

"Fine, then. If I win, you will never pick up a deck ever again." Ren replied.

After a pause, Kai responded with, "Fine." After hearing that Aichi looked at Kai in shock. "But I won't lose, when I win you will go back to the person you use to be before you got Psyqualia."

"Kai! No! If you lose, you won't be able to play anymore." Aichi said.

"Aichi, this isn't your fight. If you don't want to watch, then leave." Kai replied coldly. Aichi became quiet. The sun was starting to go down.

"Actually, let's have our fight tomorrow, after the tournament at Asteroid Headquarters. Aichi, you should come watch the fight. I'm sure you want to see Kai get crushed once and for all, after that if you still don't want to join Team Asteroid. I'll just crush you the next day, in front of the whole audience. You know, assuming you will make it to the finals." Ren said with an evil smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy, your last day of card fighting… Kai."

Ren left, leaving Kai and Aichi. "Are you sure about that fight, Kai?" Aichi asked again.

"Yes. That is something I need to do." Kai answered. They walked together back. It was quiet all the way to the intersection.

"Umm… Kai, thank you for showing me the way." Aichi thanked. While the green light was still up for Kai, he walked away holding his hand out to say bye and put his hand back in his pocket as he got out of sight. Aichi smiled as he waited for his green light.

Suddenly it seemed like time froze. Aichi looked around him, nothing was moving. A light appeared and a platinum blond haired girl, brunette boy, blue-grey haired boy and a blond girl came out of the light. After the light disappeared everything started moving again. The green light turned and Aichi walked to the other side, pretending he didn't see what happened.

" _Who were those people?"_ Aichi thought to himself. The four seemed to be following him.

"That's him. The person, Kumagami located." The platinum blond haired girl said fairly quietly. Aichi was turning to his house's block and walked to his doorstep, unlocked the door, walked in and locked it again.

"Nao, you should use your ability to get him and Yu take over his body temporary until we get far enough away." The blue-grey haired boy suggested.

"Don't you remember the ability Kumagami told us he had? 'King's power'." The brunette now known as Yu reminded.

"It's quite simple actually." The platinum blond haired girl now known as Nao replied. She pointed at her eye. "Don't make direct eye contact with him."

"You know about this power?" The blond girl asked.

"Yes, it is a very powerful one. Bending people's will, I read up on it awhile ago. Also using King's power, the ability user can only give orders that are possible. If the order was to win rock, paper, scissors it won't affect you." Nao explained.

The door opened and Aichi's mother, Shizuka walked out with the garbage, she noticed the four. "Oh, hello. Shouldn't all of you be going home?" She asked. She noticed something. "I never seen those uniforms before. Are you from here?"

Nao thought and got an idea. "Actually, we aren't really familiar with this area. Since it is dark, it really isn't helping." She answered.

"You can stay here if you don't mind. It is already dark and we have extra room in our house for all of you to sleep." Shizuka suggested.

The four bowed. "Thank you, we will greatly appreciate it." They all said together. They walked inside and took off their shoes.

"Oh, I heard from mom that you all were staying tonight. How about having dinner too?" Emi asked. They smiled at each other and nodded as they sat down on a chair at the dinner table.

Shizuka walked to the bottom of the staircase. "Aichi! Dinner's ready, come down!" She called.

"Okay, mom! I'll be down in a second." Aichi replied. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down. The four waited to see his actual face. As Aichi walked down the stairs he was shocked to see more people at the dinner table.

"Oh! Who are all of those people?" Aichi asked. He was holding onto his Royal Paladin deck, seemed like he was making changes before going down.

"They were outside in the cold, so I thought that they can stay here for the night." Shizuka answered. Aichi took his seat on the table and placed his deck on the table. Emi looked relieved after seeing Blaster Blade on the top of the deck.

They started eating. "How about everyone introduced themselves?" Shizuka suggested.

"Hello, my name is Emi and this is my big brother, Aichi. He is really shy at times, I hope all of you become friends with him." Emi said.

"Emi…" Aichi said.

"My name is Jojiro." The blue-grey boy introduced.

"My name is Yusa." The blonde said with a pose.

"My name is Nao." Nao added.

"And I'm Yu." Yu finished.

"Nice to meet you all." Shizuka said. Aichi finished quickly and stood up going upstairs. "Aichi, one of the four is going to stay in your room."

"Okay, mom. I'm going to my room." Aichi replied.

"Why, is he in such a rush?" Shizuka asked with a sigh.

"He probably wanted to fix his deck before tomorrow's tournament game. Lately, he's been fixated on Vanguard." Emi answered. She pulled out a deck of her own and looked at it.

"What is that, exactly?" Jojiro asked.

"CardFight! Vanguard, a really popular card game." Emi answered as they all finished.

"Yu, you should go to Aichi and tell him you are staying in his room." Nao said with a wink as it was the perfect time to get him.

"That's a good idea. He is upstairs first door to the right." Shizuka instructed. Yu got up from his seat and left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

" _This person has the power to bend people's wills. But he doesn't seem out of the ordinary."_ Yu thought. He reached the top and heard a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Aichi asked picking up the phone.

"Kai?"

"Yea, it's Aichi."

"None of that happened yet, but I didn't exactly test it out."

"I know, I will never use it for my own benefits."

" _Is he talking about his ability?"_ Yu thought.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." The call closed. Yu knocked on the door and Aichi opened it.

"Oh, Yu right? What did you need?" Aichi asked looking him in the eye. Yu quickly turned away and Aichi looked at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just staying in your room for the night." Yu answered while still having his head turned. A sweat dropped from Aichi's head.

"Okay… Make yourself at home." Aichi replied while letting him in. He placed his phone on his desk and gathered all his card together. He put them in his deck case after and put it in his drawer. "I'm going to shower. Ask Emi if you need anything."

Aichi left to the washroom and Yu was left in there alone. _"He is the kind of guy we need to working with…"_ Yu thought. He opened the drawer and saw Aichi's deck case and another deck. He quietly took the decks out and looked at them.

Before long, Aichi came back in in his pajamas and a towel around his neck. Yu didn't have enough time to put it away again and Aichi saw him. "Hey! What are you doing with my deck?" Aichi asked. Yu didn't notice he was looking him in the eye. "Give it back."

Yu's body moved on its own and give the deck back to him. He noticed what he did and quickly put his deck on the table. " _So that is the King's power."_ Yu thought. " _I'll make my move when everyone is asleep."_

It was getting late and everyone got to bed. Aichi was sleeping on the floor while Yu was sleeping on his bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Aichi apologized quietly. "Right now I can't exactly control that. Please don't tell anyone." Yu got up from the bed and Nao, Jojiro and Yusa walked into the room. Aichi was startled.

"Sorry for the surprise, but what you did to Yu was a special ability. Yours is called 'King's Power'." Nao explained.

Yusa seemed to have changed personalities (Misa). "You are coming with us." She said in a different, more serious tone. Yu used his ability to take control of another person's body, but Aichi's body rejected him from entering.

"I can't enter." Yu whispered. Aichi looked the table and Blaster Blade was glowing. He walked to his deck and picked them up.

Aichi looked at them with a serious face. "Who are you guys? And what do you want with me?" He asked.

"We will answer you outside. We need to be completely alone to explain all of this." Jojiro replied. They walked out the room and out the door. They were quiet enough to walk outside without anyone waking up.

"What is this about? Where did all of you come from?" Aichi asked.

"First, you need to understand what your power is. Your power is the King's power. It allows you to bend people's will and force them to do what you order them to do. You have to give possible orders to their target and you also need to look at them straight in the eye." Nao explained.

" _Possible commands? Does that mean telling Ren to stop using Psyqualia is impossible?"_ Aichi asked himself. "Controlling people? Bending people's will? What are you talking about?"

"I know you know you have an ability, I heard you talk on the phone with a friend." Yu answered.

"You may be really confused now, but if you come with us we will clear everything up." Jojiro said.

"I'm not going. I don't need all the answers, I have something important to do tomorrow and I don't want to leave." Aichi replied.

"You are in danger right now. If anyone finds out about your power, they will try to use you." Nao warned.

"I don't care. Go back to where ever you came from." Aichi ordered. His power worked on Nao and she was about to call on the portal again.

"Nao!" Jojiro called. Yu took control of her body for a second, then released her. King's Power was negated.

"I don't think you understand. Your power isn't from this world and it doesn't belong here, people will try to capture you and use it for their own benefits." Yu repeated.

"It seems that the place you are talking about is different from here. Vanguard is what protects me here." Aichi replied.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'm done wasting my time here." Misa said impatiently. She left in the portal looking angry.

"We better leave too. Since Misa went we should go too." Jojiro suggested. He was about to leave too.

"Wait! What about my parents and sister? They would ask where you all went." Aichi asked.

"Don't worry about that, we'll have a friend come and erase their memory." Nao said while closing her camera that she was carrying the entire time. After they left, Aichi went back inside and to bed. Just as Nao said, someone did come and erase his parent's memory and left.

* * *

 **~Morning~**

Aichi and the rest of Team Q4 went to the national tournament bright and early. The opening of the final single elimination tournament started.

Ren walked on stage after the briefing. "I would like to be the first to congratulate everyone for making it this far in the National Tournament… But it was a waste of time because there is not a team in here that can defeat this Team Asteroid line up." Ren gloated.

Kai glared at him once he said that. "Ren…" He scrunched his hand into a fist. Aichi looked at him with worry writen over his whole face.

"I know some teams here think they can beat us. If you are one of those teams you have to face reality. None of you have enough talent to get any higher than runner up. I can't wait until I see which one of your weak teams I will be facing in the finals." Ren continued with a laugh as he got off the stage after throwing the microphone back to MC Mya.

"Well… Thank you… Ren Suzugamori everyone!" MC Mya said trying to get some applause or cheers. No one did.

Ren was about to walked past Team Q4 to regroup with his team. But Aichi stopped him, before he did holding out a deck. "It was wrong of me to accept this, I realized thanks to my friends that I don't need the Shadow Paladins. And I don't need your help." Aichi said while moving the deck closer to him.

Ren got his mad face on and knocked Aichi off his feet and the cards dropped everywhere on the floor. His Royal Paladins that he was holding him his jacket pocket also slipped out and the deck case landed on the floor. "Aichi, are you trying to provoke me? Just keep the deck because you will be using it once again very soon." Ren replied with Psyqualia appearing and disappearing in his eyes. Aichi looked at him with fear, but with a spec of determination in his eyes.

Ren walked past him stepping on his deck case as he walked past. Kamui and Misaki was holding in the anger, Kai was also trying to keep his cool.

Kamui exploded as he saw a smile on Ren's face. "So you think you're a tough guy?!" He shouted. Aichi started picking up all the cards that fell and Misaki looked at him with worry.

"And who do you think you are?" Asaka asked.

"You can't treat my teammate like that." Misaki replied. Aichi finished picking up his deck and Ren picked up the last card on the ground.

"Aichi, soon you will understand everything about power and that the only way to beat me is by using that." Ren said while using his Psyqualia, he handed the card back to Aichi. For a split second, Aichi was teleported to Cray and Blaster Dark was standing in front of him. When he woke up back on Earth, he flipped the card and it was Blaster Dark.

Before Aichi could say anything back, Team Asteroid was already far away. _"Ren..."_

They sweeped most of the battles, but the battle with Team Caesar was tricky. Aichi's ability never activated that day and he was holding back his Psyqualia as he was fighting. He ended up winning against Koutei and making Team Q4 move on to the finals.

Before Team Q4 went to the bleachers to watch Team Asteroid vs Team Brilliant Stars. Team Caesar wanted to talk to them.

"Hey, Aichi. That was a great fight." Koutei said.

"Thank you, Koutei. It was fun." Aichi replied. Team Caesar looked at each other and smiled.

"We realized that you are using Royal Paladins again. Since the beginning of Nationals you were acting different, so we just wanted to talk." Yuri pointed out.

Aichi smiled. "Yea, I wasn't myself in the beginning of the tournament, but now I feel refreshed." Aichi replied.

"Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, Kai… Have fun, but watch yourselves in the finals. You are up again a really strong opponents." Koutei warned. Team Q4 nodded at them and they left to watch the two Team Asteroid teams face off against each other.

"They are crushing the Brilliant Stars this badly?" Misaki asked. Kai looked at the fight with a glare. Aichi looked inside the Team room and through the glass he saw Ren watching him completely ignoring the battle in front of him.

"Kai, Ren is watching us instead of the fight." Aichi whispered to Kai. He didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Just ignore him and watch the fight." Kai replied. Aichi turned to the fight and started watching. The Brilliant Stars didn't stand a chance against Team Asteroid. The finals were tomorrow, Team Q4 against Team Asteroid.

* * *

 **~That Night~**

Kai and Aichi walked together to Asteroid Headquarters. When they entered they were greeted by Tetsu.

"You're both here. Ren has been waiting for you, Aichi and… Kai." Tetsu seemed to have a grudge against Kai because he isolated Kai's name from the rest of the sentence. Aichi felt the tension as they walked down a series of hallways before reaching the room Ren and Asaka were in.

The door slid open and Aichi already felt his Psyqualia before he entered. He took a step back and bumped into Tetsu, who was right behind him. "I'm sorry." Aichi apologized turning around and bowing to Tetsu.

"It's fine, Sendou. You seem uneasy. Is it because of Ren's Psyqualia?" Tetsu asked. Aichi nodded and walked to the railing to watch as they got ready for the fight.

"Kai, you must really want me to go back to my weak self, since you are willing to put card fighting on the line. You took this wonderful power away from Aichi, but I have much more experience with this power than him. Do you really think you can beat me?" Ren asked.

"I finally acquired the level of strength to defeat that power." Kai answered.

"Oh, really?" Ren replied

"Aichi, watch this fight carefully." Kai said.

"Okay…" Aichi replied.

"You know, Kai. The only reason I'm using this power is because of you. When you were still apart of the team, all you wanted to do was win. I wanted to win for you and I accepted this wonderful gift. If you think about it Aichi was the same. After being defeated by Asaka and Tetsu in the last National Tournament, he wanted to become stronger so that you can get your revenge. He wanted to fight you and stand as your equal. You really should be more considerate for the people around you." Ren explained.

"That's not true, Kai!" Aichi denied.

"Then why did you want more power?" Ren asked immediately later. Aichi didn't know what to say and Ren smiled. "See even I can see the feeling of your teammate more than you can."

"It doesn't matter how much you understand how they feel, if you give them a false power. Psyqualia is wrong, it gives you an unfair advantage. A strong card fighter wouldn't need those advantages." Kai responded.

"That is enough talk, I think. Let's get to the fight." Ren said.

Aichi watched them in worry as they stood up their vanguards. "Kai, don't lose." He repeated.

"Quit worrying, Aichi. There is no way I'll lose this battle." Kai replied.

* * *

 **~After the Fight~**

Kai lost.

Ren laughed in satisfaction as Kai went on his knees and punched the floor. Aichi ran down from the higher level stairs and towards Kai. "Shows you for resisting. You thought you would be able to beat me, but it is impossible as we've just proved." Ren said as he stood in front of Kai as Aichi was trying to help him up.

"Kai, get up." Aichi said in worry. Kai pushed him away and he hitted Asaka who was behind him.

"Leave me alone!" Kai shouted.

Aichi looked at him with wide open eyes, he held his deck in his hands. "I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to make you…" His voice drifted as he said it and ended up not coming out.

Kai looked back at him. Ren took Kai's deck from the table and laughed. "The End, huh? Doesn't seem to end anything other than your vanguard career." Ren said.

"No! Kai can't stop card fighting!" Aichi shouted.

"You were there when we made the stakes, Aichi. He lost fair and square and he promised he will stop card fighting if he lost." Ren replied

"Okay, I'll join your team! I'll join your team! Just let Kai keep card fighting!" Aichi cried. He repeated himself to make sure Ren got the message.

"Really now?" Ren asked. While standing face to face with Aichi, he looked at Ren with fearful eyes.

"Aichi, don't bother. I am the one who lost the battle, I will accept the-" Kai was cut off by Aichi.

"Don't give me that! If you stop card fighting, I would not know what to do. You are the only reason why I am the person I am here and now! I can't stand the thought of you quitting Vanguard!" Aichi said as his eyes glistened with tears.

"Awww, what a meaningful moment, but I still want to crush you in front of everyone Aichi. I want you to accept the power and use it at full extend by the time the battle ends. At the end of the battle, I will accept you as a fellow teammate." Ren explained. "Looks like you were saved, Kai. But this is the price of your actions."

Ren left and Asaka and Tetsu followed afterwards. Aichi and Kai were left to show themselves out. "Aichi… Why did you do that?" Kai asked.

"This is a way I can thank you for all you've done for me. This is a small price if it means that you can continue card fighting." Aichi answered.

"I'm sorry, Aichi. If only I beat him." Kai apologized, so frustrated that he hit the fight table.

"Maybe if I beat him tomorrow. I will be able to do something." Aichi said.

"Watch yourself tomorrow." Kai warned as they left Asteroid Headquarters.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

"It's finally time for the match everyone's been waiting for. It is a face off between Team Asteroid and Team Quadrifolio." MC Miya announced in his microphone. Both teams have just arrived in their rooms. Aichi looked out the window to the other side and Ren was smiling at him as his eyes made contact with Ren.

"Is something wrong Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"Yea, bro. Are you feeling sick or anything?" Kamui asked.

"If you aren't feeling well, you shouldn't play." Shin added.

"No, it's nothing. I was just wondering why Kai didn't show up yet." Aichi answered.

"Yea, where is that jerk in the match that matters the most?" Kamui asked.

"Maybe something happened." Misaki guessed.

Aichi remembered last night vividly and a sad look appeared on his face. Shin, Misaki and Kamui looked at each other worried. " _He probably doesn't want to see Ren after yesterday. "_ He thought.

The door opened and Kai walked into the room. "Hey! Jerk! You're late!" Kamui shouted. Aichi's face brightened when he heard Kamui.

"Kai! You came!" Aichi exclaimed happily.

"Should we leave Ren to Kai?" Misaki asked.

"No, Aichi will handle Ren." Kai answered.

"Do you think you're too weak, jerk?" Kamui asked with a smile. Kai didn't answered the question as his face darkened a little. Misaki turned to Kamui in anger and he panicked.

"I will defeat Ren no matter what it takes, Kai. I won't let you down." Aichi said.

Kai turned his head away from Aichi. "Yea…" He replied.

"Would the first fighters please make their way on the stage." An announcement announced.

"Asaka is probably up first." Kai said. "Tokura, you wanted to card fight her?"

"Go for it Misaki!" Aichi, Kamui and Shin cheered. Misaki walked out and onto the stage and met up with Asaka who was on the other side.

"So you are my opponent again." Asaka said. Misaki didn't answer. "I was expecting someone stronger like Toshiki Kai. But after yesterday, I don't blame him for not wanting to fight another Asteroid member. Plus after today you will lose your strongest member to us."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked. No one seemed to be able to hear their conversation.

"He didn't tell you? Aichi Sendou will be joining Team Asteroid after the finals." Asaka answered.

Misaki turned behind and looked at Aichi in shock. "Aichi… Is what?" Misaki asked.

"Ren invited him to be the fourth member of Team Asteroid. He refused at first but after last night, after seeing Kai defeated so badly by Ren. He agreed to join Team Asteroid." Asaka explained.

"What happened last night?" Misaki asked.

"You will have to get the details from Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai yourself." Asaka replied.

"The match will get underway shortly." MC Miya announced. The tables opened and they place their decks onto it and placed their starting vanguards on the vanguard circle.

"Now stand up, Vanguard." They both declared flipping their Vanguards up together.

* * *

 **~After the Fight~**

Misaki won and Team Q4 was up 1-0.

"Yea! Misaki!" Their friends in the bleachers cheered. Misaki returned in the team room.

"Good job, MIsaki! You got us ahead a game." Aichi said with a kind smile on his face.

"Yea, but you have some explaining to do." Misaki responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"About you agreeing to join Team Asteroid." Misaki answered.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Where did you hear that?" Aichi asked.

"Bro! Are you really leaving Team Q4?!" Kamui shouted.

"The next fighters please make their way on stage." The announcement announced.

"You're going to explain everything to Shin and Misaki and I will hear it once I come back!" Kamui shouted. He left the room and met Tetsu on the court.

"Okay, explain. Aichi and Kai." Misaki said in an angry voice.

"Where do we start?" Kai asked.

"What happened yesterday?" Misaki asked.

"Kai card fighted Ren and lost. Earlier on, when Kai brought me back we met him after all of you left. Ren challenged Kai to a fight to prove who was the strongest. At first the stacks were if Kai lost, he would quit card fighting, but yesterday he lost. Since he wanted me to play for him, as long as Kai could continue card fighting, I didn't mind which team I was playing on." Aichi explained.

"But, if Aichi wins this card fight against Ren, then it might be able to change Ren's mind. If Ren changes back to the way he use to be, he wouldn't care whether or not Aichi is on his team. Right now all he cares about is being the best." Kai continued.

"Oh, so that's what happened…" Misaki thought outloud. "In that case, Aichi… You better not lose!"

"Aichi, you should tell them about that." Kai suggested quietly to Aichi.

"Actually, I've been experiencing a power that is too strong to explain. It is like I can control people and bend people's will." Aichi informed. "I met some mysterious people and they called it King's Power."

"You're kidding right?" Shin asked.

"No, I'm not. I can show you." Aichi answered, he turned to Misaki and looked her straight in the eye. "Sit on the couch."

Misaki walked to the couch and sat down. Her eyes widened in shock once her body started moving on it's own. "What? What was that?" She asked.

"That was the power I was talking about. I don't know where I got it, but it just appeared right before I fought Kai 2 days ago." Aichi replied. After that was said, they watched the fight between Kamui and Tetsu. Kamui seem to be losing against him pretty badly.

* * *

 **~After the Fight~**

Tetsu won. Making the score 1-1.

It was down to Aichi and Ren as they made their way on stage before the announcer called for them. Aichi was able to feel Ren's Psyqualia from the other side the field.

"I'm here Ren…" Aichi said.

"Enjoy your last fight in Team Q4, Aichi. Once you join Team Asteroid you will be working as hard as everyone to become the ultimate card fight like me." Ren replied.

"I'm never going to be like you." Aichi responded.

"You're starting to sound like Kai, don't you remember what happened to that sorry loser?" Ren asked. Aichi's stepped back a little. "That's right! I crushed him into pieces. What makes you think you won't end up the same way if you cross paths with me?"

"I will defeat you now." Aichi replied with some courage.

"Okay let's set some stakes then. If you lose you will do whatever I say. If you win, you don't need to join Team Asteroid." Ren suggested.

"Fine, but being this greedy will lead to your downfall." Aichi answered. Ren started laughed as the tables opened up and they put their decks on the table.

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Stand up, the, Vanguard."

* * *

 **~After The Fight~**

Aichi won and Team Q4 won the National Tournament. He used Majesty Lord Blaster and Ren realized that what he was doing was wrong.

" _Aichi… You did it. You did something, I couldn't do. Thank you for bringing him back."_ Kai thought there was a smile on his face as Kamui and Misaki ran out to meet Aichi. They hugged and Aichi and Shin watched in the sidelines smiling.

"We won!' They cheered together. Kamui was crying.

"Tears of joy are being shed on the stage." MC Miya announced.

" _At that moment, I knew what my path was going to be. I knew that the 2 powers I somehow unlocked wasn't right. I wasn't going to use them for my own benefits, Psyqualia wasn't a problem because after that last fight it just disappeared. But the King's Power was still there. Over time, I learned to control it and use it when I wanted to, but after what those people told me I still remained cautious of using it in public."_


	2. Void's First Move

After winning the Nationals, Team Q4 quickly jumped into the VF Circuit. After the last stage, some background information was revealed to them. Team Dreadnought, Team Q4, Team Asteroid and Team SIT Genius were sent to Cray to stop the Void's invasion.

"All of you will be the vanguards that will ultimately save Cray." Takuto declared.

"I appreciate you bringing me here. You saved me the trouble of trying to get here myself." Leon thanked with an evil smile on his face. "All that stands in my way now are all of you. It will be easy to banish all of you from this space."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kai replied.

"Who do you think is going to stop me? You?" Leon asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but... The wind isn't blowing on your side."

"Why did you side with the enemy, Leon? We could've defeated it together." Aichi asked.

"Don't make me laugh, Aichi Sendou. Why would I fight alongside such weak people?" Leon asked.

"But, why would you do something like that? The world will be destroyed if we don't do something to stop Void." Aichi replied.

"Don't compare me to you! You have no idea what my people went through. All of you abandoned us, I'm only helping my clan survive! All of you have no idea what we had to go through! You are the ones who are on the wrong side!" Leon answered.

Aichi got angry. "What do you mean?! You are the one in the wrong here, why would you lead Cray and Earth to destruction. You should clearly know you're in the wrong!" He shouted.

"Aichi, don't waste your breath on someone like him. He is just using a sad excuse for his actions. He doesn't realize that he is the one who is making us experience the same feeling of loss his people felt." Kai said.

"What do you mean? You couldn't have possibly felt anything we've experienced." Leon was when he felt something wrapping around his ankle and it pulled making him fall.

"Of course, we have! You stole away the clan that meant so much to Aichi!" Kai answered. That was when he felt something wrapping around his ankle and it pulled making him fall.

"Kai..." Aichi mumbled. It was the first time he heard Kai say something like that and show that much resolve. He hadn't seen it, since his important match with Ren. That was when he felt something wrapping around his ankle and it pulled making him fall.

"Aichi!" Misaki and Kamui called. Before they can get any closer, more black mist wrapped around his body and lifted him up to Leon's side.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Misaki, Kamui and Kai asked. It was squeezing onto Aichi and he screamed.

"This isn't my doing…" Leon said as Aichi was struggling against the black mist. Some of his memories returned, he remembered Blaster Blade, the other Royal Paladins and also Psyqualia and King's Power.

"Leon, this boy is fated to be my vessel. He will be of much use as a comrade." A voice said.

"Fine, I understand." Leon replied. No one seemed to hear the voice, not even Jillian, Sharlene and Aichi. More mist covered the area and they were separated.

Takuto screamed as the black mist made contact with him. "Before you leave, Takuto Tatsunagi. I will strip you of your powers." Leon declared as Takuto got weaker and weaker.

Leon, Jillian, Sharlene and Aichi were still together in a group and the teams were all together. The black mist let Aichi go as he fell to the ground.

"Leon! Stop this!" Aichi shouted.

"What did you expect me to say? Sure?" Leon asked. Aichi got up and was about to run when Jillian and Sharlene stopped him. They each held onto one arm.

"Let me go!" Aichi demanded using King's Power. Sharlene let go, then he turned to Jillian. "Let me go!" Jillian also let go. Aichi ran for it but was quickly stopped by the black mist again.

"Why did you let him go, Jillian. Sharlene?" Leon asked.

"We don't know. It felt like we were controlled by something." They answered.

" _It must've been him then."_ Leon thought. "I understand why the Void picked you as his vessel now. That is a wonderful power you have."

Aichi's eyes widened. "Leon! Stop this black mist!" He ordered, Leon closed his eyes and laughed.

"You need direct eye contact to use it, right? That is why you can only use it on one person at once, am I right?" Leon asked. Aichi looked even more shocked because he figured it out quickly.

"I will take care of him. You will need to get rid of his comrades." The voice from earlier said. The black mist covered Aichi's eyes and also his mouth. It morphed into 5 chains stuck on the ground and the ends were attached to his wrists, ankles and neck. He was helpless in that stat.

"Aichi Sendou, I've chosen you as my vessel. It will be less painful if you submit to my power." The voice informed.

" _Who are you?"_ Aichi asked.

"You earthlings call me, Void. I will take over this body of yours and you will become me." Void declared. The black mist gathered together and swarmed around Aichi. It touched his skin and started sinking through his skin. His scream was heard from outside the mist that was around his mouth.

" _No! Get out!"_ Aichi ordered.

"Too bad, you can't use that power of yours without seeing the person. Since I don't have a definite form, you can't use that power on me." Void explained. The chains deformed and added to the process.

After a while, black aura started to appear out of Aichi's body and the last of the mist entered him. At that time, Aichi felt like he couldn't move his body anymore.

" _No… I won't let you do this…"_ Aichi said weakly. His consciousness was slowly fading.

"There is no need to struggle anymore. Just fall unconscious and let me take over." Void replied. The last of the essence entered his body. Aichi fell unconscious and Void had full control. Void got up with Aichi's body. He laughed and opened his eyes. It was a darker shade of blue with no light in his eyes.

"It is complete, I got his body and the real him is fast asleep deep inside unable to wake up." Void said. He was pointing at his chest.

"I see…" Leon answered.

"Kneel down before me." Void ordered, even without eye contact all three of the Team Dreadnought members kneeled down. "I see, so this is his power. Such a foolish boy, refusing to use this wonderful power. No matter, I will put it to good use."

Team Dreadnought stood up, that was when all the teams arrived. They saw Aichi's back and didn't see what has happened to him. Ren and Chris were both using their Psyqualia, but a headache was starting to form.

"Aichi! You're alright!" Kamui and Misaki called in relief. They were about to run to him, but Kai stopped them.

"Hey, jerk! You betrayed Team Q4! What's your problem?!" Kamui shouted.

"Something isn't right with him. Aichi! Turnaround!" Kai ordered. Void chuckled and turned around slowly. He didn't look like Aichi, instead of Aichi's kind smile, it was replaced by Void's evil and dark smile. Seeing that Misaki and Kamui gasped.

"I see. You must be our enemy then…" Ren pointed out.

"I'm surprised that you noticed. Toshiki Kai and Ren Suzugamori." Void said. It was Void speaking, his was a lower tone of Aichi's original voice.

"What did you do to Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"I erased him from existence." Void answered.

Kamui and Misaki were both shocked as they looked at each other.

"Don't worry. Aichi is still in there somewhere." Chris reassured.

"We can still feel his presence." Ren added.

"Really?!" Misaki exclaimed together.

"Bro! Wake up!" Kamui called.

"If you can hear us, fight back!" Misaki shouted.

"Void, Aichi's body doesn't suit you." Ren said as a joke. Everyone looked at him with an angry face.

"Aichi! Wake up! You won't let Void have his ways, right?" Chris, Ali and Lee called.

"Aichi! You are stronger than this." Kai added.

Void just laughed even more in their fail attempt. "Aichi Sendou is asleep and he will never wake up ever again." He replied. "Now that's enough talk. I'll take care of the 2 Psyqualia users and Kai, I'll leave the rest to you… Leon Souryu."

"Yes… Leave it to us." Leon answered. Jillian and Sharlene had some hesitation but went on their mission too.

Void turned to Chris, Ren and Kai. "Come here. All three of you." He ordered. The King's Power made the three of them walk to him as black mist blocked them from everyone else.

"How did you do that? That power requires eye contact." Kai asked surprised.

"When I command this power. My own power allows me to bypass the eye contact rule and hit more than 1 person." Void answered. He laughed again. "His body was destined to fall into my hands, with this much power. I can't hope for any more in a vessel."

"Shut up! I'm going first." Kai said.

"Actually, I need a warm up before fighting you. Christopher Lo, you will be fighting me first. The rest of you kneel down and watch the fight." Void ordered with a smile. The three were resisting the order, but it only made it harder for them. When they had no more energy left to resist their body obeyed. The card fighting table appeared in front of them.

"Aichi!" Kai and Ren shouted. Void-touched his head as he felt a strange sensation. "Aichi! Wake up!"

" _Let… Me… Go…."_ Void heard in his mind.

" _I already told you to be quiet and sleep. The more you resist the harder you fall."_ Void replied. He managed to shut Aichi up again as he forced him to fall asleep again.

"Is something wrong? All mighty Void?" Chris asked with attitude.

"Hardly. Let's get started." Void declared.

* * *

 **~After the Battle~**

Chris lost.

"That is one out of the way." Void said. Chris started to glow.

"What is going on?" Chris asked.

"Whoever loses a match, doesn't deserve to remain in this space." Void answered. Chris completely disappeared. The Void was using Aichi's Gold Paladin deck, but he had already mastered it.

"So this is the Gold Paladins. As weak as I expected." Void said with a smile. "You're next Ren Suzugamori, I'm leaving you for last, Toshiki Kai. I know you have a powerful card in your possession, maybe 'The Blood'"

"How did you know?" Kai and Ren asked.

"I can feel it in your aura." Void answered. "Come, Ren Suzugamori."

Ren got up and walked to the table and they began their battle. Since Ren wasn't using the clan meant for him he was weaker than usual and lost terribly against the Void. He got the triggers he needed when he needed it.

"Now you the last one." Void said after Ren disappeared. Leon, Jillian, and Sharlene walked into the area after they beat everyone else.

"We've completed our mission." Leon informed while bowing.

"Good, I'll make quick work with this last one." Void replied. Kai got up and he was able to move his body. The final battle started.

* * *

In the middle of the battle, Aichi was starting to wake up as Kai kept of calling him.

"Aichi! I know you can hear me! If you fight back, you will save the world." Kai called. He was about to declare his final attack to finish the game, Void had so many cards in his hand. _"If he doesn't help me in some way... I'm going to lose..."_

" _I won't let you win!"_ Aichi shouted with all his strength. He forcefully took back control. "Kai… Please, attack…"

"Aichi…" Kai replied.

Aichi held his left wrist to stop the Void from guarding. Void was slowly getting back control. "Hurry!" He struggled to say.

Kai nodded. "The Blood attacks." He declared.

"No guar-" Aichi declared but was cut off.

" _You thought I would just let you make me lose?"_ Void asked.

"Aichi fight him!" Kai shouted.

"No-" Aichi tried again.

" _You are going back to sleep, Sendou!"_ Void shouted.

"No! I'm not going to let you destroy the world!" Aichi replied. "I don't guard!" He lost control again.

"That fool..." Void mumbled. He had to check the damage triggers. Kai's attack was 3 critical, so he had to check 3.

"I'm not going to lose! Not to you and Sendou!" Void shouted. His first check was a heal trigger.

"I am up against the Void and he still has 3 more heal triggers in his deck." Kai mumbled. Then he realized there were tears coming out of Void's eyes, that must've been Aichi. "Aichi…"

The second was also a heal trigger. Void laughed. "I feel a trigger on the top of the deck. Why are you crying, Sendou? You are about to win the game."

" _My deck won't let me down…"_ Aichi reminded himself.

"It won't be a heal trigger. It is Aichi's Gold Paladin deck you're playing with." He informed with confidence.

"We'll see." Void replied. The last card was a critical trigger. "What?!"

"We told you. Even though I can't hear Aichi, I'm sure he knew that his deck won't let him down." Kai replied. The wind was speeding up and around Aichi and Leon.

"What is going on?" Leon asked. He screamed as the Void's power was leaving him.

"No! This can't be happening! Not when I was so close to destroying these planets!" Void shouted. The black mist that was in Aichi's body fled and it was Aichi that started to scream as Void was leaving him.

"'Whoever loses a match, doesn't deserve to remain in this space.'" Kai quoted. "You lost, so you are being banished from here." The black mist was clearing up and Aichi was about to fall, but Kai caught him and lied him on the floor slowly. He stood up and turned to Team Dreadnought.

"It seems the wind was blowing on your side, after all, Kai. I suppose it was wrong of me to rely on Void to save my people. I had to do it on my own." Leon said.

"Leon, is back to the sweet guy he used to be." Jillian and Sharlene said together. "But will he be alright?"

Aichi's hand twitched a little. Kai turned to him and looked at him. "Aichi." He called.

Aichi opened his eyes and the light returning in there. "Kai… Are you alright?" He asked weakly.

"You were the only one who wasn't alright." Kai answered.

Aichi sat up with much trouble and smiled at Kai. "I'm fine, just a little weak right now. You did it, Kai! You beat the Void." He congratulated.

"I would've lost if you didn't help, Aichi… You are giving me too much credit." Kai responded. They saw Takuto walking to them, looked like all his strength was back.

"Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai. Both of you have saved Cray from Void, I need you two to hold up your decks to the portal." Takuto said. He checked on Aichi's state.

"Takuto?" Aichi asked.

"Struggling against the Void, drained a lot of your energy. But it was for a good cause, are you well enough to finish the journey you started long ago?" Takuto asked.

Aichi tried getting up, but he wasn't strong enough. Kai gave him a shoulder and helped him to the portal, they held up their decks and two light shone and cut through the darkness. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and Ezel freed the Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins and Kagero units and saved Cray.

"We did it…" Aichi said before fainting. He woke up to see the entire Royal Paladin clan. "The entire Royal Paladin clan. Blaster Blade…"

"My Vanguard…" Blaster Blade said while beginning to kneel down.

"Get back up, I had enough people kneeling in front of me for one day. Even though I was asleep I was still able to hear Void ordering people to do things." Aichi explained. Blaster Blade looked at Alfred and stood back up.

"You saved the Royal Paladins. Now you can play with the clan that means so much to you once again." Takuto's voice said. Aichi looked at his Gold Paladins with a sad face. "What's wrong?"

"I want to play with the Royal Paladins again, but my journey with the Gold Paladins. They mean a lot to me too, they were the ones that didn't let Void win by not letting him draw a heal trigger. I hope all of you understand." Aichi explained.

"I should've expected that much, you refuse to abandon your comrades." Takuto replied. The Royal Paladins started disappearing.

"They're gone…" Aichi said while a tear ran down his face.

"They aren't gone, we will stay with you until the end of your days." Blaster Blade corrected as he disappeared too.

Aichi woke up back in the space where he was before. Team Dreadnought disappeared first, then Kai and Aichi followed.

" _To the noble young warriors of planet Earth, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can honestly say, we wouldn't have survived this without your help. So long, heroes of Cray."_ Takuto said.

* * *

Team Q4 won the VF Circuit and got their trophy. Everyone returned home and life went back to normal.

* * *

The day after the VF Circuit, Aichi was walking to Card Capital normally when he heard a voice. The scenery changed around him and a light appeared in front of him with a deck floating in it.

"My Vanguard, we will always be with you." Blaster Blade's voice repeated. Aichi touched the deck and the light got brighter and he returned to the streets again. He continued walking, while looking at the deck. The first card in the deck was…

"Blaster Blade..." Aichi mumbled as a smile appeared and tears appeared. "Welcome home."

He walked in Card Capital and many card fighters gathered around him.

"It's him!"

"We saw you play in the VF Circuit!"

"Fight me!"

"No, me first!"

Aichi was startled as Misaki and Kamui appeared at the door.

"Popular." Kamui pointed out.

"He's the center of attention." Misaki added.

"Well, he is the team leader after all." Kamui said.

"Okay. Okay. We have plenty of time. Who's up first?" Aichi asked. He fought using his new deck and he felt comfortable riding Blaster Blade. Kai looked outside the window the Card Captial smile and walked away.

* * *

 **~A Few Months Later~**

Aichi walked in his new classroom in Miyagi Academy. He was really nervous because he had some not so good experiences with the other students. The students were his former classmates before he changed schools. He took his seat by the window.

" _Calm down. Keep King's Power in check and forget about the past."_ Aichi thought. He took a deep breath to calm himself down even more. The bell rang and Naoki walked into the room just in time. The teacher walked in right after Naoki got seated.

"Rise. Bow. Be seated."

Aichi was calm for the class until the teacher called on him to answer a question.

"Aichi Sendou." The teacher called. Aichi stood up. "What is something can do to stay relevant in this day in age?"

Aichi fiddled around with his fingers. "Um… I think it is important to find yourself a hobby." He answered.

"A hobby?" The teacher asked.

"Yea… Well, my hobby is… Card fighting… Sir… " Aichi added.

Everyone started to laugh and Aichi blushed and looked down. He got some nasty comments after saying that. "Well, I think it is important to find yourself a hobby, but I think your time will be better spent if you focus on your studies, Sendou." The teacher commented. Aichi sat back down and looked down at his desk.

After school, Aichi went to Card Capital and met up with Team SIT Genius. Naoki followed him.

"Guys, I'm so glad you came." Aichi said.

"We are on a research trip to the local card shops and the Japanese players really showed themselves in the final stages of the VF Circuit." Lee replied.

"Speaking of the final stage of the VF Circuit. Have you been feeling well after what happened?" Chris asked.

"Yea, much better actually." Aichi answered. "Although I still have some noticeable marks." He made sure no one was looking and pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a large black mark.

"Was that from 'him'?" Chris asked. Naoki overheard and saw the mark right before Aichi pulled his sleeve back down.

" _Is that a bruise or something else… He might be in one of those big city gangs after all, but why is he in a place like this. And why is he hanging out with little kids?"_ Naoki thought.

"Yea but most of the other ones disappeared, that one is the only one left." Aichi answered. "I guess he did a number on my body."

Two kids ran up to Aichi. "Um… Excuse me, my brother wanted to have a card fight with you, Mr. Aichi. He only started a little while ago, but he already wants to take you on." The old brother said.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Aichi replied with a smile. The little brother's face brightened after hearing that. Lee got up from his seat so the younger kid can have the card fight.

The kid lost and was about to shed some tears.

"Hey don't cry, you were fighting one of the strongest card fighters in the world." The older brother comforted.

"Yea, you did really well. If I didn't draw that critical trigger you would've had a turn to finish me." Aichi added.

The younger brother shook his head. "No, that wasn't luck. I'm going to get stronger just like you Aichi!" He said. They walked away together out of Card Capital.

"Hey! It's Team SIT and Aichi!"

"Team SIT is from Singapore, but they are Aichi's rivals! So cool!"

Naoki approached Aichi, Chris, Ali and Lee.

"Hey, Aichi. You should show me the local babes after this." Ali suggested. Aichi laughed awkwardly. He had a slight sight of Naoki walking to him.

"Naoki?" Aichi said quietly.

"Hey, Sendou. What did you do to get so popular around here?" Naoki asked. Aichi handed him his deck.

"Card fighting. This is the game I talked about in class. Do you want to try?" Aichi asked.

They fought and Aichi won. The Hitsue High students walked in and Naoki was about to run out after buying the deck, but before he can Aichi fell on his knees and held onto his right arm around the spot of the black mark. Misaki, Team SIT and Hitsue students gathered around him. Naoki watched in a distance. Kai helped him lean on the wall.

"Are you alright, Aichi?" Miwa and Misaki asked together. All the people in the shop was about to go to him too, but they couldn't let them see his mark from the Void.

"Get back, let us handle this just continue card fighting." Shin said.

"Where does it hurt this time, Aichi?" Kai asked. Aichi looked at his right arm and Kai gently pulled up his sleeve. The mark started to disintegrate slowly.

"Bro, is that the last one?" Kamui asked. Aichi nodded, but it hurt a lot.

"Don't worry, Aichi. It is just about to disappear." Chris assured.

After 10 minutes, it completely disappeared. "It's gone." Kai said. Aichi took a breath and there was sweat coming down his head.

"It is bad that for it to disappear it needs to be in the light. It is a good thing it didn't happen in class right?" Miwa asked quietly.

"Yea… I guess." Aichi answered panting.

"Every time this happens. It robs some of your energy right, bro?" Kamui asked.

"Yea." Aichi answered.

"You should go back home and get some rest. We'll all walk you there." Misaki suggested.

"No, it's fine. I can go alone." Aichi replied. He got up and lost balance, Kai caught him.

"You don't seem fine. This one must've taken more than the last." Kai pointed out.

Miwa and Kai gave Aichi a shoulder. "We got him, you guys should enjoy yourselves here." Miwa said while waving and going out the door. Naoki heard everything and walked out Card Capital and back home.

"Before this pain came, I fought my classmate and he lost. He looked mad and I feel bad." Aichi said.

"Why do you feel bad?" Kai asked.

"Well, I should've gone easier on him. It was his first card fight and he ended up running out angry." Aichi answered.

"Do you mean a red haired guy with the same uniform as you?" Miwa asked.

"Yea." Aichi answered.

"That guy, he didn't run out like you thought. He stayed until we left." Kai informed. "And he bought the deck before leaving."

"That means that I have someone to talk to in my school!" Aichi cheered. He wanted to walk on his own, but he was still too weak at the moment.

"Hey! Take it easy Aichi. You need to regain your strength first." Miwa said.

"I wonder where my energy goes to. Since it can't just go nowhere right? Void would do something with it." Aichi pointed out. He felt something abnormal once they made it to his street.

"What?" Kai asked.

"There is something, I felt a strange sensation." Aichi said. He suddenly felt even more of his energy being taken away, all he had left. Kai saw a black mist leaving Aichi's body and his eyes widened. But it was different than normal, there was also some light blue light being carried off too.

"Kai, what's wrong? Aichi just fainted." Miwa asked.

" _What was that? Is it that Void was stealing energy from Aichi?"_ Kai thought. "Miwa, you go back to Card Capital, I'll bring Aichi the rest of the way."

Miwa knew something was wrong, so he nodded and left. Kai knocked on the door and Shizuka opened it. She was shocked when she saw Aichi fainted and Kai holding onto him. "Oh my! Did it happen again?" She asked.

Kai nodded, but Shizuka was still surprised because Aichi never completely fainted before. They helped Aichi up to his room and laid him on his bed. Kai made a call with his phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Kourin, give the phone to Takuto."

" _What happened, Kai?"_

"Aichi fainted and I have to talk to him now."

" _Okay. Just give me a minute."_

After a few minutes, Takuto got the phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Takuto, I need you to come here and see Aichi. He fainted and before he did I saw some black mist." Kai explained briefly.

" _If you want me to check on him, then you would need to wait an hour or so. I'm currently at an important meeting."_

"Okay, take your time."

Kai looked at Aichi and he was starting to breath harder and harder. "Aichi's mom! Aichi is breathing harder and harder come!" He called.

Shizuka ran up the stairs and into Aichi's room and she touched his forehead, it was burning. She quickly got a wet towel and put it on his head. "What is happening to him?" She asked herself in worry. "Thank you for always staying by Aichi's side, Kai. I happy that Aichi has such a great friend."

"It's nothing." Kai replied. They heard the door open.

"Mom! I'm home!" It sounded like Emi. After not hearing an answer she said. "Mom?" She walked upstairs and say Shizuka and Kai gathered around Aichi's bed.

"What happened?" Emi asked.

"The pain happened again. But this time, it affected him more." Kai informed. After that was said, all they could do was wait for Takuto to arrive.

* * *

 **~After a While~**

A limousine pulled over in front of Aichi's house and Shizuka opened the door to Takuto and some of his agent. "Hello. I am here for Aichi Sendou, is he here?" He asked.

"Yes, please come in, he is upstairs with Kai." Shizuka answered. Takuto quickly went upstairs and saw Kai and Aichi who was breathing really hard.

"Takuto, you're here. Can you tell what's wrong with him?" Kai asked.

Takuto looked at Aichi carefully. "Sendou, please activate your Psyqualia. That is the only way I can tell what is happening inside of you." He said while activating his.

After a little while, Aichi responded with activated Psyqualia himself. Takuto focused and entered Aichi's mind. Takuto looked around and there still seemed to be some black mist lurking even after all the marks disappeared. Then he saw Aichi standing, looking into nothingness. There was a mist wrapping round his left leg and left arm and also one around his neck.

"Sendou, I'll help you feel better. Let me get rid off all of Void's leftover essence first." Takuto said. Aichi tried to turn around, but another mack mist appeared and wrapped around his right leg.

"You can't-" Aichi started but a strip of black mist wrapped around his mouth.

" _I can't move or talk. More of these things just appear when I try to."_ Aichi's voice echoed in his mind space.

"It will be okay. I realize why you got so weak and fainted all of a sudden. Void was stealing away all of your energy to regain his. I will banish all of the essences here, just allow me to prepare for it." Takuto said.

" _Okay, I would greatly appreciate it."_ Aichi replied.

Aichi sounded like he was trying to say something, but the black mist wasn't allowing him to. Aichi struggled but more mist came to restrain his movements.

"Sendou, what's the matter?" Takuto asked.

Aichi focused all his energy to talk through Psyqualia. "Takuto! Don't use any energy here! Void is using me to take energy from you!" He communicated.

"Sendou, communicating with Psyqualia is too much for a being not from Cray!" Takuto informed.

"Leave here, before Void get what he wants!" Aichi shouted. He forced Takuto to leave his mind space as Aichi screamed as Void was sucking up more energy from him.

* * *

 **~Back to Physical World~**

Takuto returned to his body, he was shocked. But Kai was shaking Aichi and Shizuka and Emi were at the doorway looking at Aichi because has screaming.

"What happened Takuto?" Kai asked in panic.

"I don't understand either, Kai. It seems Void is still somehow in his mind space. I may need to bring him to the Tatsunagi Building to get more information about what's happening to him." Takuto admitted.

"What is happening to Aichi?" Emi asked in fear.

"Everything should be fine. One all of Voids essence is gone, he should be at ease." Takuto answered.

Soon an ambulance came to pick up Aichi. Shizuka and Emi watched in worry, they weren't going to the Tatsunagi Building because they knew they would just get in the way. As they were preparing to leave, Emi and Shizuka stayed with Aichi to make sure his condition wouldn't get anymore worst. Aichi stopped screaming, but he still had a high fever and unconscious. Shizuka whipped away a tear from Aichi's face and he opened his eyes a little.

"Aichi!" Emi cried. She hugged him, but right after he opened his eyes, it closed again. Emi was crying too.

Takuto appeared at the door to the back. "The preparations are ready, we are going to get going." He informed.

"Get well soon Aichi…" Shizuka said with a worried voice.

Kai left everything to Takuto and he went home. Shizuka and Emi stayed at home. "There is no need to worry, he's in good hands." He reassured.

"Then we will leave him to you." Shizuka said with courage. Takuto left and they waved.

* * *

 **~At the Tatsunagi Building~**

A few hours had past and Aichi was admitted into a small infirmary room in the Tatsunagi Building. Takuto looked at him trying to think of a way he can help make his condition better. Kourin, Suiko and Rekka walked in.

"Will he be alright?" Rekka asked.

Aichi started tensing up again. Takuto saw Void's essence leaving Aichi's body with the same blue light leaving along with it. His eyes widened as Aichi started screaming again. All four of them ran to Aichi's bedside.

"Takuto, what's happening?!" Kourin asked in panic. Once the black mist stopped leaving his body, Aichi's scream died down.

"The Void… He is using, Aichi as a power source. When Kai called me it took me 3 hours to get there. Now it has been about 3 hours since the last time this happened. He is letting Aichi regain his energy before taking it for himself again." Takuto explained. The 3 idols were shocked after hearing that.

"Does that mean that the Void is still in Aichi?" Suiko asked.

"Yes." Takuto answered. He looked at the monitor and his fever wasn't going down. But there was a spike when Void was taking his energy.

"How do you get Void out of him?" Kourin asked.

"I don't know. Sendou, told me not to use any of my powers when I was in his mind. He told me that Void was using him to use me." Takuto answered.

"But if you don't help he is just going to keep taking energy from Aichi." Kourin added.

"So it is a lose, lose situation." Rekka said.

"There is only a limited amount of essence left in Aichi's body. That means this will stop sometime." Takuto informed. "But how will it affect a human if their energy is continuously being stolen away, right when they just have the strength to open their eyes?"

"It's not like the Void would allow him to die right? Wasn't he his fated vessel?" Rekka pointed out.

"So it's a gamble." Suiko said.

"Giving him Takuto's power or sacrificing Aichi. But Void will get what he wants either way." Kourin added. Aichi slowly opened his eyes, he could only open them half way.

"Aichi!" They called.

"Don't… Worry." Aichi said slowly and quietly. His eyes closed. "About… Me."

"Seriously… He forced himself to wake up and talk just for that?" Kourin asked.

"He… Won't… Let… Me … Go… That… Easy." Aichi continued, if they weren't hearing really carefully they wouldn't have caught that.

* * *

 **~In Aichi's Mind~**

After the last time, Void stole his power, the black mist wrapped around his body were disappearing. But the black mist was still in his mind space. Aichi fell on the invisible floor under his feet.

"Let's do this again. Once you get some rest." The voice that almost manipulated Takuto said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload. To make up for this I promise a Sunday upload this week. :3**

 **You know things happen. People get married and you get dragged into a wedding, in short notice. I was actually planning on editing on Sunday, but I had to go to an important wedding that day. I threw my schedule of editing out the window. I actually spend a lot of time editing these chapters, when I write originally there is no detail.**

 **Anyways, enough excuses. If you didn't realize it already, this isn't one of my happy go lucky stories. If you want those, you can find it late summer, fall and maybe early winter. Usually in this time of the year, all my positivity is drained out of me because of school.**

 **That is all I really wanted to tell you about. The next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday, June 19th 2016. And trust me, if this chapter isn't a mess, the other one definitly is...**


	3. Link Joker

Late that night, Aichi woke up with about enough strength to sit up. His fever completely disappeared and he looked around. No one was there. He moved his right arm and a wire attached to him pulled the machine tilting the heart monitor and making it drop to the floor. He tried to stop the machine from falling with his left hand, but he was far too weak and the wire was pulled out. After being pulled out, it made a loud and long beep.

"Oh no..." Aichi exclaimed sleepily after realizing what he has done.

After a few minutes, Takuto and Ultra Rare ran in with a few doctors. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to get up... And... It kind of turned into a mess." Aichi apologized.

"You're awake!" They said together.

Aichi smiled. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?" He reminded.

"Honestly, how can you smile after what you just went through?" Kourin asked. Everyone let out a small giggle as doctors gathered around Aichi to check on him. They took a blood sample from him making him feel a little light-headed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble..." Aichi thanked.

"It's fine, there is no need to thank us. Anyways, you should eat something." Takuto suggested. "I'll have something made for you to eat."

"Thank you again. And again I'm sorry to have troubled you Takuto." Aichi apologized.

"Don't mention it." Takuto responded.

"Enough apologies, Aichi. It really is fine, you were in critical condition when you got here." Kourin said with a playful tone in her voice.

"I'm... Sorry..." Aichi replied slowly, he realized that he was apologizing again mid-apology. He giggled a little after finishing her apology.

Kourin sighed as the rest of the Ultra Rare members and Takuto laughed.

* * *

After a moment, some people with maid outfits walked in with some rice gruel. Aichi didn't seem like he was strong enough to eat on his own without dropping any food. He tried, but the spoon just slipped off of his jelly fingers. So someone fed him for him.

"You didn't have to do this, Takuto. He would've stopped anyways." Aichi informed.

"You should've seen yourself on the outside, you made your mom and sister worry. Even Kai and all your friends were worried for you. Some of them in once they heard something has happened to you." Takuto said.

"I should tell them that I'm alright." Aichi thought out loud. "I'll tell everyone I'm fine later today, but I need to let mom and Emi know first." He took the phone out of his pocket and dialed his home phone number.

Emi picked up the phone.

" _It's Aichi!"_

"Hello, Emi. I hope I didn't worry you two too much."

" _You made us worry a lot, Aichi."_

"I'm really sorry, I'm feeling much better. I can go to school tomorrow."

" _If you aren't ready to go to school. Then don't go because if it happens again... You will worry us again."_ Shizuka replied. Seemed like the phone was now on speaker mode.

"Mom, I'm ready. Don't worry."

" _You should get some rest then. You need as much sleep as possible if you want to go to school tomorrow."_

"Okay. Thank you, mom and Emi. Bye."

" _Bye Aichi."_

The call ended and Aichi smiled.

"Aichi, you should sleep now. Your body and mind needs to get some energy back." Takuto said. Aichi nodded and laid back down. Everyone else also went back to bed.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Aichi woke up early. He regained almost all of his energy back, after sleeping a few hours. Takuto, Rekka and Suiko stood at the door, they were wearing school uniforms. Aichi noticed Rekka was wearing Emi's school uniform and Kourin was wearing Miyagi Academy school uniform.

"Hey, Kourin why are you wearing my school's uniform?" Aichi asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea if they experienced a normal life and go to school." Takuto answered. Kourin sent a cold glare to Takuto. Then she sighed.

"Hey, Kourin. At least you can hang out with Aichi all day." Rekka pointed out. Kourin blushed while Aichi looked at her confused.

"Never mind that. If all of you keep standing around and talking you will make us late." Suiko said. Aichi got up from his bed and stood up just fine. A maid walked in with his uniform, it was cleaned.

"Thank you so much, Takuto. For all you've done for me." Aichi thanked. They left the room to let Aichi change. He looked in the mirror and all the black marks were gone. As he was putting on his tie he remember the last thing Void said after the last time he stole his energy. "

"It's really nothing. It is the least I can do for one of the people that saved my planet." Takuto replied.

They left the room to let Aichi change. He looked in the mirror and all the black marks were gone. As he was putting on his tie, he remembered the last thing Void said after the last time he stole his energy. " _Let's do this again. Once you get some rest."_ He fixed up his tie.

" _I wonder how long he will give me."_ Aichi thought. He picked up his phone from the bedside table and walked out of the room meeting up with Ultra Rare and Takuto.

"Let's get going then." Takuto said.

"Wait, Takuto. I need to get my bag from my house. Would you mind if we have a quick stop there?" Aichi asked.

"Sure." Takuto answered.

They took the limo to Aichi's house. Aichi picked up his bag and got back into the car. When he got there, Emi had already left for school. and went to Miyagi Academy to drop off Rekka,

They drove to Miyagi Academy to drop off Rekka, Kourin and Aichi. Takuto had to go into the school to complete their registration into the school.

"Thank you for dropping me off Takuto." Aichi thanked.

"You're very welcome, Aichi. Now get to class before you're late." Takuto replied. Everyone looked at Takuto, Kourin and Rekka leave the limo, while Aichi snuck away out of the student's eyes.

Aichi went to class and checked if Naoki was there. He wasn't in class yet.

 _"Where's Naoki? I wanted to talk to him, he probably saw what happened."_ Aichi thought as he walked to his seat. The bell rang and Naoki made it in class just in time. Aichi smiled after seeing him. The teacher walked in shortly after.

"Rise. Bow. Be seated."

"Hello, we have a new student joining us today." The teacher announced. Kourin walked into the room and wrote her name on the board.

"Kourin Tatsunagi. I will be joining your class and I am really happy to be here." Kourin introduced. Aichi was so shocked that he almost fell off of his chair. He never thought that she will transfer into his class. Everyone lost their cool after seeing Kourin walk into the room.

"Quiet class! You may take the seat by the window." The teacher informed. Kourin walked to her seat, but stopped in front of Aichi.

Kourin held out his deck in front of him. "Aichi, Takuto forgot to give this back to you." She said. Aichi took the deck and he smiled.

"Thank you, I didn't realize it was gone. But it is kind of crazy that we ended up in the same class." Aichi thanked. Kourin smiled back and sat down on her seat. All their classmates were shocked.

"Takuto thought it would be a good idea to be in the same class with someone I knew." Kourin answered after she sat down. All their classmates were shocked.

"She called him by name!"

"How does HE know the hottest girl in our school?!"

Aichi tried to ignore the attention everyone was giving him by looking at his deck case. After the class calmed down he put the deck in his bag and class started. Aichi was tense throughout the whole period.

In the end of class, Void took a small donation of energy from Aichi. He reacted to it by tensing up even more. It wasn't unnoticed by Kourin.

"Aichi, don't tell me it's happening again." Kourin said.

"No… I'm fine." Aichi replied. "He just still a small amount..."

"Kourin, I need to give you some class material." The teacher said. Kourin got up and walked out with the teacher. Some boys gathered around Aichi.

"How do you know the hottest girl in our school?"

"You guys are just friends right?"

"Well… Um…" Aichi replied. Naoki got up from his seat.

"Hey! Sendou!" Naoki called. Aichi looked over and got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave." Aichi apologized. He didn't want to be there any longer anyway. Naoki had already left and Aichi was trying to catch up. "Wait, Naoki!"

Aichi was running after Naoki and when he almost caught up outside. Void decided to drain his energy, Aichi fell down on the floor and Naoki ran back in panic.

"Hey, Aichi! What's wrong?" Naoki asked. He helped Aichi up and Aichi saw the last of the black mist leaving his body with his energy.

"I'm alright… I just slipped." Aichi answered. He got up with difficulty. " _The Void's essence is almost all gone, but he must have enough energy to return after to takes the rest of him back."_

* * *

 **~Unknown Location~**

It was a black space, a pit of nothing.

"I used up the rest of my essence inside Sendou's body... But I still need more. I guess I just need to wait until my energy naturally comes back." Void said. He sounded exhausted, even after the amount of time he has rested. "I guess I'll send some of my agents down there when I have enough energy..."

He continued to swirl in the pit for nothingness waiting for the day, he can finally become active again.

* * *

 **~A Few Months Later~**

Miyagi created their own CardFight Club and lost to Fukuhara in the finals of the qualifiers. But Void has finally gathered enough energy to become active again, he sent his faithful agent, Link Joker down to Earth. After witnessing Naoki get reversed and return back to normal, Kai decided to go to Takuto for answers. Aichi saw him on his way and tried to get his took control of Takuto and reversed Kai. The world was slowly being corrupted by Link Joker, but the strongest card fighters were putting up a big fight.

"Kai! Where are you going?!" Aichi shouted. He was happy to see took control of Takuto and reversed Kai. The world was slowly being corrupted by Link Joker, but the strongest card fighters were putting up a big fight.

Kai didn't answer and continued walking. Aichi wasn't sure if he heard him or not. "Kai!" Aichi called as he crossed the intersection once the light switched. Kai was waiting for the change on the other side. "Kai, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Takuto to get some answers about what's happening." Kai answered.

"You mean what happened to Naoki? You don't need to go so far to find out what happened. What if you get yourself into trouble?" Aichi asked.

"Don't worry too much, I can do this on my own." Kai replied. He sped up his walking speed as he crossed the street. Aichi followed with a light jog.

"I'll come with you. Better safe than sorry, right?" Aichi suggested.

"Fine. Do you want." Kai answered. Aichi smiled and walked alongside Kai to the Tatsunagi Building.

"What do you think happened to Naoki? I'm starting to feel uneasy and on edge. It is like Void is close, so close that it feels like he is behind me every second of every day." Aichi explained. He shook as he turned behind him again to make sure his gut feeling was wrong.

"Relax, if anything happens I'll be right there by your side." Kai assured. Aichi's shoulders relaxed a little after hearing Kai say that.

"Thank you, Kai." Aichi thanked with a kind smile.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the Tatsunagi Building. They walked inside and to a touch screen tablet in front of the elevator.

 _"Please select your destination."_

"Destination?" Aichi asked. He looked at the screen and it was labeled with different floors of the building. Kai tapped on the top floor.

Maids appeared on the screen. _"We've been waiting for you, Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou."_

Aichi and Kai responded with a shock. _"They knew I were going to come?"_ Kai thought. At that point, Aichi started feeling really uneasy again. They both walked into the elevator and they went all the way up.

"I haven't been here since the Void was stealing energy from me. Before this place felt like a safe zone, but now... I don't know, something is different..." Aichi pointed out.

"I told you not to worry. I'm right here." Kai reminded. Aichi nodded and looked forward as the elevator doors slid open. Two maids and Suiko were there to greet them.

"Welcome." The two maids greeted.

"Well, this is unexpected, Kai and Aichi. What business do you have here?" Suiko asked.

"I'm here to get answers." Kai answered.

"Come right this way." Suiko replied as she turned and started walking Aichi and Kai followed to the main living room. They were on top of the stairs, Takuto was standing in the center of the room with strange clothes.

"Oh, Kai, Aichi. Pleasant to see you here today." Takuto greeted. Kai and Aichi made their way down the stairs.

"I want to ask you about something we saw." Kai informed. Both of them looked serious about this visit.

"We will speak in the library." Takuto replied as he walked to a door on the side of the room.

"I'll leave you to speak. I'll prepare some tea." Suiko said as she walked into another room. Aichi still felt uneasy even though there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Takuto asked.

"Aichi's classmate was acting strange yesterday. They card fighted and when he lost he seemed to be back to normal. But in the midst of the battle, we saw a unit we never seen before." Kai explained.

"Vowing Saber Dragon, Reverse..." Aichi remembered. "It really was a powerful card. If I didn't draw Garmore when I did, I would've lost to Naoki."

"After the fight, the card burned away and disappeared into nothing. I was holding it at the time." Kai added.

Takuto thought for a moment. "It seems that has already starting making it's move. You were right to come here, the thing that possessed this Naoki boy was undoubtably something that is threatening Cray at this moment. I call it Reverse." Takuto explained.

"Reverse?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, it spreads around a planet, possessing anything that gets in its way." Takuto confirmed.

"How can something like that exist?" Aichi asked.

"I'm not even sure where it originates, but if you lose a card fight against one of its followers you too will become reversed." Takuto explained. "You know, it was very convenient that you two decided to come today. You saved me the trouble of tracking down two of Earth's best card fighters."

Aichi jumped and his body quivered. Kai turned to Aichi to make sure he was fine. He took a step back to lessen the space between Aichi and himself. "Takuto, don't tell me... You're reversed." Kai pointed out.

"Good guess, Toshiki Kai. You are correct." Takuto answered. "I'll make you both my minions."

"Where is the real Takuto?!" Aichi shouted.

"Oh, him?" Takuto replied. Aichi turned to the mirriors and saw Takuto stuck in it. "Such a nusiance" The fake Takuto snapped his fingers and the mirrior shattered making real Takuto disappear, before the mirrior mended itself like nothing happened.

"What did you do to him?" Aichi asked concerned.

"I just sent him somewhere far away." Takuto answered.

"There is more to you than meets the eye." Kai said with a glare to Takuto.

"Let's begin, shall we? One of you can sit out for now as I reverse the other." Takuto suggested.

"I'm going first." Kai volunteered.

"But Kai." Aichi disagreed.

"I'll figure out his strategy and if I lose, you would be able to defeat him. But don't count on your chance of playing, I'm not going to lose." Kai explained.

"Okay, Kai. Do your best!" Aichi cheered as he walked off to the side, he stood near the door.

* * *

Link Joker took control of Takuto and reversed Kai. Aichi stood in the sidelines frozen in shock and fear. He watched Kai as he accepted his fate.

"Kai! Are you alright?!" Aichi called.

"Now that that is done. It is your turn, Aichi Sendou." Takuto said.

"No. Get out of here, Aichi. You will be reversed by my hands and only mine. I won't lose to you, even after you build you strategy around me." Kai declared confidently. He was a smile on his sinister face.

Aichi's eyes widened after seeing his fallen friend. "Go! Now!" Kai demanded.

Takuto burst out in laughter. "I was going to reverse you myself, but there is no rush, I guess. Kai's wish is to defeat you and Ren Suzugamori in equal grounds. Since you saw the terrifying power of Link Joker, you are at a small disadvantage with your current deck. I'll let you leave today, but you will be reversed in due time." He explained.

* * *

After the past few weeks, the world was slowly being corrupted by Link Joker, but the strongest card fighters were putting up a big fight.

"You say you want to take control of Aichi Sendou's body and claim it as your vessel?" Link Joker asked.

"Yes. He possesses the power I desire." Void confirmed.

"I've watched him for a while now, but he doesn't look like the ideal vessel for you, the great and powerful Void. He has no special power as far as I see. He even lost to Ren Suzugamori in a high stakes card fight in the VF High School Championship." Link Joker explained.

"He possesses the power to bend people's wills. For him to use it on people he must have direct eye contact, but for me I bypass that rule. Although he may look weak, he was able to resist me and take back control long enough to make me lose to Toshiki Kai last time we faced." Void explained.

"I understand. I will take extra measures to make sure he will not be able to resist you when you acquire his body once again. I suppose the strongest method is to reverse him, so he will become your faithful servant and listen to your every order." Link Joker suggested.

"That sounds promising, please go ahead with that plan." Void approved.

"I will be going then. He will be ready for you soon. I got a promising card fighter that has the power and resolve to defeat him." Link Joker said farewell. He left and Void was left in the room alone.

Aichi made it to the Tatsunagi building with Misaki, Naoki, Shingo and Kamui by his side. Misaki defeated Miwa, but Aichi lost to Kai. The reverse process started and Aichi was still fighting it.

"Aichi, I told you I've surpassed you. I would leave you here to face your fate, but I was told to bring you to Link Joker." Kai said. Aichi's eyes widened because he knew why Link Joker would want him.

"No!" Aichi shouted, he kept the reverse process from going wild for a while as Kai walked towards him.

Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, Naoki and Shingo blocked him from Aichi. "Like we would let you do that, jerk!" Kamui shouted. Aichi seemed to have fainted behind them.

"Out of the way." Kai ordered coldly.

"No, Kai! Wake up already, if you bring Aichi to Link Joker, you know what they will do to him." Misaki said. Naoki and Shingo looked at each other confused.

"Yea… I know. He will give Aichi to the Void, which will use him as a vessel. I was there in our last encounter with the Void." Kai responded. He continued walking closer to them.

"If you knew. Why would you continue following their order?" Miwa asked.

"Simple, if I were to ever to be called the strongest. I need to defeat Void at his strongest. When Void possesses Aichi's body, he is at his strongest. Now that I've defeated Aichi, he is completely useless." Kai explained. He forcefully got past them and picked up Aichi and proceeded back to the building.

"Stop this! I don't understand anything you guys were talking about, but I know it will be bad if Aichi gets taken away." Naoki shouted. He ran to Kai and was about to punch him, but when Aichi started glowing he stopped.

"Sendou? Why is he glowing?" Shingo asked. The reverse was leaving him until there was no left.

"I see, the other Takuto is helping you, huh? But at this state he can't struggle." Kai thought out loud. Before Naoki was able to process everything that just happened, Kai was already long gone.

"Damn it!" Naoki shouted while punching the floor. Reversed fighters shoed them out of the area and Aichi was in their hands.

* * *

 **~Inside the Tatsunagi Building~**

Kai brought Aichi straight to Reversed Takuto, who was Link Joker's vessel.

"You brought him?" Takuto asked.

"Yes, but he somehow stopped the reverse process." Kai responded. Takuto lead him to a room near the top of the building, it was dark and huge. Kai placed Aichi on the king sized bed.

"It seems I need to use different methods to make him submit to Master. I should've figure it wouldn't be that easy." Takuto said.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Kai asked. Takuto snapped his fingers and some maids walked in with some clothes.

"Please change him to those clothes." Takuto ordered. The maids nodded and he and Kai left the room as the maids followed the order.

"What are you planning?" Kai repeated.

"If I can't reverse him, then I need to break his will. My mission is to make him unable to resist master." Takuto answered. The maids were done shortly and Aichi was still asleep on the bed.

"You do realize that he has King's Power. He only uses it in desperate measure, so he will use it to escape." Kai reminded. Takuto took out a device.

"He needs direct eye contact, so I will just put around his eyes." Takuto said. He placed the device on the back side of his head and it locked in front of his eyes. It acted as a blindfold, he also took extra precautions and placed a shackle on his right wrist with a long chain locked on the wall in case he tried to run out of the room once someone opened the door.

"This won't break his will, Link Joker." Kai said.

"We'll see. Taking away his freedom will get to him someday, not even he can resist this torture." Takuto said as he and Kai left the room.

* * *

After a while, Aichi woke up.

" _I'm not reversed because of Takuto, but I can't see anything."_ Aichi thought. He touched his face and noticed the device around his eyes. He tried to take it off, but it was stuck on him. He felt around the device, but all he found was a key hole on the right side, near his ear. He heard some jingling as he moved and he felt something cold on his right wrist.

"Where am I?" Aichi mumbled. He got up from the bed and felt around the room. He was cautious making sure he knew what was around him. He walked to the other side of room, but before he can touch the furthest wall from the bed he was pulled back by the chain. He reached as far as he can and felt a knob.

"A door…" He said. He turned it and it opened. The chain didn't let him walked out the door. He felt someone's wrist holding his wrist and leading him back to the bed.

"Who's there?" Aichi asked.

"It's me." Aichi couldn't see the person, but he clearly recognized the voice.

"Kai? Is that you?" Aichi asked. Kai made him sit on the bed. "Kai please, help me get out of here."

"Aichi, I need you to submit yourself to Void." Kai replied. Aichi's eyes widened after hearing those words. He didn't know how he felt and he didn't know what to say. "You might be thinking why and that is because I want to card fight the Void once again. I want to beat him without your help."

"No! The world will be destroyed if we let that happen!" Aichi exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter to me if the world is destroyed as long as I'm the best in the end. Even if there is no life left on Earth and Cray, at least I will know that I'm the best." Kai replied. Aichi heard a shuffling sound and he assumed that Kai was getting up and leaving.

"Wait! Don't leave me! Not like this!" Aichi shouted.

"Someone will bring you food for every meal. There is a door in here that you can open without being pulled back by the chain, that is the bathroom." Kai informed.

"Wait! At least stay and talk to me!" Aichi replied. He didn't want to be alone. He remembered what Kai said when they were going to the Tatsunagi Building together a long time ago. "You told me you will be by my side. And that you would be there for me..."

"That was the old me who said that. The me, before I figured out what had to be done in order to defeat you and Ren." Kai replied.

"Kai... You told me that with the most compassion I've heard from you in a while. You were worried about me and protected me before Link Joker reversed you... The Kai not, just isn't you." Aichi explained.

"I feel more like myself more than I've ever been right now. Why can't you understand...? This is the real me!" Kai answered before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"This isn't you Kai, because I've seen the real you... When you gave me Blaster Blade." Aichi mumbled as his mind wandered off and reminded himself about his most fonded memory.

After a while, Aichi walked around the room and he didn't realize that someone changed his clothes until he got up. He was too busy figuring out his familiar with his surroundings.

" _What am I wearing?"_ Aichi asked himself. He was wearing a long black coat and a light grey collared shirt and black pants. He found a window and he sat on the window sill.

"I need to get out of here, I'm pretty sure either this window doesn't go anywhere, maybe to another room or it leads of the outside. I'm probably on the top of the building so that won't work..." Aichi thought to himself. The window didn't feel cold at all.

After a while, he heard the door opened and he turned to where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" Aichi asked.

"I have your meal, Aichi Sendou." The person said. It sounded like a female voice, so Aichi assumed it was a maid working in the Tatsunagi Building.

"I'm not hungry." Aichi replied.

"I was ordered to feed you this, so please sit on your bed." The maid commanded. Aichi didn't want to follow that command, but he heard someone else walking in. The person carried him from the window sill and placed him on the bed. At first Aichi struggled, but he felt so helpless, since he wasn't able to fight back.

The maid fed him in silence and shortly after left the room leaving Aichi alone once again. The room had 24 hour surveillance.

After a while of being bored, he called it a day and fell asleep, since he was already on the bed.

The next day, Takuto walked in the room. Aichi was in his usual place sitting on the window sill, looking out the window even though he couldn't see outside.

"Sendou, have you reached your limit after a single day?" Takuto asked.

"I don't know why you are doing this to me." Aichi responded.

"This is the best form of torture for you, Sendou. Are you sitting on the window sill because you want to be free?" Takuto asked. Aichi responded by moving his hand touching the window. He felt the cool glass, it was pretty warm, but colder than his hand. He knew that he wanted to be free again.

"I don't know if you've realized it or now, but this is going to be Void's temporary room. Once he takes compntrol of your body, I plan to bring him to a better room where there are windows that lead to the outside. I'm sure he wants to see my hard work after everyone is reversed." Link Joker explained.

"You are delusional if you think I'm just going to hand myself over to Void." Aichi answered with a cold attitude.

"How about this; I'll free you once you've agreed to follow Void's every order." Takuto said.

"In your dreams…" Aichi replied. He felt a hand turn his face away from the window.

"You will never escape here, Sendou. There is another way I will let you out of this room… Accept the reverse, you aren't completely safe from the reverse process, so you can still be reversed." Takuto suggested.

"If this is all you were going to talk to me about, then just leave." Aichi ordered.

"Okay, upyou mood seems to be bad and not negotiative today anyways." Takuto laughed and left the room.

" _I can use communication using Psyqualia, but that will drain a lot of my energy. Even then, Ren, Leon and Chris probably won't be able to help me anyways. What should I do?"_ Aichi thought.


	4. Terrors

After 2 weeks, Aichi felt that his resolve was wavering. Occasionally Kourin, Kai and Takuto visited him. But today both Kai and Takuto visited him.

"Sendou, are you broken?" Takuto asked. Aichi was standing close to the window. His physical body was perfectly fine, but his mental state took a beating. He didn't want to answer Takuto. Takuto smiled after seeing his response. "I suppose yes then... I suppose it is time to contact master then." A screen appeared.

He laughed as a screen appeared on the other side of the room.

"Master seems he is just about ready for you to take control." Takuto informed as he bowed.

"Aichi lay down on the bed for now." Kai ordered. After a few seconds, Aichi followed his order.

"Kai..." Aichi mumbled quietly. It was so quiet, Takuto didn't even notice, only Kai did. _I don't want to become Void... But what can I possibly do...?"_ Kai walked over to him and detached the chain and led him to the bathroom.

"It's strange... Even yesterday he resisted against this, but it is different today." Takuto pointed out. Kai attached a smaller chain in the bathroom onto the shackle.

Takuto and Kai walked out of the room. Maids were outside waiting for them to be called to do their job.

"He is ready for you." Takuto said.

After a while, the maids walked out again. They finished with Aichi and placed him on the bed, after attaching the chain in the bedroom back on his shackle.

"Did he resist?" Kai asked.

"He didn't struggle or resist at all. He didn't even move after we told him to stay still." One of the maids answered.

"He at least struggled a little yesterday, but today nothing." The other added. They left and Takuto and Kai walked back in.

"Sendou, have you lost all your will only after 2 weeks?" Takuto asked. Aichi didn't react or say anything. "Are you ready to submit to the Void? If you do, we'll give you one day out of this room before Void takes over your body."

Aichi remembered all his friends and if he submitted, he will be putting them in danger. "No, if Void gets what he wants everyone will be in danger." He reminded himself with a strong rebellious tone. His voice was a little rusty, because he didn't talk for so long.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but I won't put my friends in danger." He added.

"I had enough of waiting." Void shouted. "Link Joker, his blindfold. I'll handle him on my own." Takuto took the key and unlocked the device. Aichi had to adjust to the light again. He looked around the room and it was a dark coloured room with no bright colours anywhere.

He felt something on his leg and he looked down to see the black mist. Takuto and Kai left leaving Aichi and the Void alone. "Void…" Aichi said with disgust in his voice.

"Aichi Sendou, so we meet again. It was fun stealing your energy, with that I was able to regain most of my strength after Kai beat me. Although it wasn't enough for me to instantly become active again, it would've originally taken a human lifetime, so that was a massive speed boost." Void greeted. Void was swirling around Aichi's whole body. The mist tightened and moved around like a snake coiling around a pray.

"Let me go!" Aichi demanded. He tried to kick the black mist off of him.

"If I'm not mistaken you told Link Joker and Toshiki Kai, 'You can do whatever you want with me, but I won't put my friends in danger.' If you aren't going to voluntarily give me your body." Void paused. "Then I'll just take it by force."

The mist split into particles and entered his body just like before. Aichi resisted being controlled.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Mind~**

The mist was holding Aichi up by the neck and it was getting harder for him to breath.

"I will lock you up and make sure you aren't just merely asleep this time. You will be seal within my essence." Void said. Black mist formed a cage around Aichi. The one holding his neck let go making him fall on the ground of the cage. Before Aichi was able to try to get out, more sprouted from the ground locking all his joints to the bottom of the cage. He was unable to move.

"Let me go!" Aichi demanded. The Void took on a form, but the person was all black, like a shadow.

"A fool like you doesn't deserve to wield should a wonderful ability. I'll just take it off your hands, just stay here and don't cause me trouble." Void said.

"My friends will stop you! Any of them has the power to defeat you and send you back into hiding." Aichi rebelled.

"That is some wishful thinking, but they've already lost even before we have a match. Don't you see? When I'm in control of your body, I feel the most powerful. Your consciousness is just a pest that will get in my way every step of the way." Void replied. "Now there is no escape for you and you still have the resolve to break free. You know, that's why you are so irritating. You are the opposite of me, you are light and I am darkness, but we are different sides of the same coin."

"I'm nothing like you!" Aichi replied.

"Keep thinking that way. If you fall into the abyss, you will be exactly like me. When that time comes, you will become another me." Void responded.

"Now, sleep. When you wake up, Earth will be destroyed." Void said. Two black mist wrapped around his eyes and mouth. Void put his hand over Aichi and he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **~Back in the Physical World~**

Void woke up on the bed. Takuto kneeled down before him after seeing him wake up. To the left, there was a screen of Aichi's spirit. He was asleep and tied to the ground of the cage. There was a purple aura around him, confirming he was under Void's sleep spell.

"You made quick work with that kid. Do you think he will stay like that until this is over?" Link Joker asked.

Void looked at the screen. "I'm not sure. That fool is a persistent little pest and he will probably be asleep until his friends arrive here at most."

"Shall I take extra measures in the case that he wakes up?" Link Joker asked.

"That's not necessary. Now, let's get started." Void said as he got up from the bed. Kai detached the shackle that was on his wrist.

Takuto prepared the broadcast. The screen turned on all over the world. All of Aichi's friends in Japan were watching and shocked once they saw him on the screen.

"Aichi!" They called.

"What is he doing?! Did he betray us?" Naoki asked.

" _Hello humans. I am the evil you call, Void. I successfully took over one of your most powerful card fighters fighting on your side and I'll show you what his punishment for defying me is."_ The screen turned to the live screen of Aichi's consciousness.

"No way! That can't be Aichi!" Naoki shouted.

"No… That is bro… We would be able to tell if it wasn't him." Kamui confirmed.

"No way. It has only been 2 weeks since he was taken inside the Tatsunagi Building. How has this already happened?" Shingo said.

The screen turned back to Void. " _To all of his friends, if you want to see him, you will have to defeat me in a card fight to do so. But face reality, none of you will be able to defeat me unless Aichi Sendou miraculously helps you. I'll tell you one thing if none of you decides to come; your planet, as well as Cray, will be destroyed if you quit. This will be the last chance for you to see your beloved friend. I'll accept any challenge anytime, just come to the Tatsunagi Building if you wish to. I'll look forward to seeing your response."_

The screen disappeared.

Naoki hit the table. "Man, that Void thing makes Aichi look like our enemy." He said.

"Right now, bro is our enemy." Kamui corrected.

"And Void isn't a pushover either. Last time Kai faced him in a card fight and the only reason he won was because Aichi interfered with the Void's defence." Misaki added.

"How strong is that thing?" Shingo asked.

"The Void has terrifying levels of strength. In a card fight, it is about impossible that he won't pull something he wants and since he is using Aichi's body, he has another terrifying ability." Someone explained. Team Asteroid and Team Dreadnought walked into Card Capital. It was Ren who explained.

"You see, Sendou has an ability called, King's Power." Leon continued.

"King's what?" Naoki asked.

"King's Power. It bends people's will to make them do what the possessor wants. For Sendou, he needs direct eye contact to use it." Leon explained.

"Hey! That is easy to avoid then!" Shingo cheered.

"No. Not for Void. For Void, he doesn't need eye contact at all. All he needs to do it is see the person in his vision. And he can use it on more than one person." Ren corrected.

"I wish we can tell you more, but right now, we must get to the Tatsunagi Building before Sendou is fully asleep." Leon apologized. "Tokura, Katsuragi, Taishi. We need your strength on this mission."

Misaki, Kamui and Miwa got up from their seats and walked to the door.

"Wait! We want to go too!" Naoki and Shingo said too.

"It is too dangerous for you guys to come." Ren replied bluntly.

"I agree, we are up against the Void." Leon agreed.

"We don't have enough time to argue. We need to save Aichi. Come if you want, but be careful." Misaki said. All of them started running towards the Tatsunagi Building.

* * *

 **~Tatsunagi Building~**

Void stood on the top of the building, the wind blew his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed there waiting for someone to come and challenge him.

" _Aichi Sendou, I still sense that you are still not completely asleep. Resisting the spell will only drain your energy, just relax and sleep."_ He said to the half sleeping Aichi. In his mind, Void was looking at Aichi through the bars of the cage.

Void was shocked when he saw Aichi's hand twitch, seeing that he was more awake than he thought. He also saw a split second of his own blue aura replacing the purple aura, Void gave him.

"I see. Even now, you are still fighting. If you're obedient, I'll allow you to watch your friend's end." Void suggested. Aichi's hand slowly scrunched up his hand into a fist. For extra precaution, he used more black mist to keep Aichi from escaping.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm pretty sure you are thinking 'If only I was stronger', am I right?" Void taunted.

Some tears went down Aichi's face, Void slid in and laughed at how helpless and pitiful he looked.

"I am going to destroy everyone you hold dear. I'll destroy your world and steal your identity. I will create chaos in other worlds after I'm done with this one. All with your body." Void smirked.

* * *

Team Dreadnought, Team Asteroid, Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, Naoki and Shingo made it to Tatsunagi Building, it was strange because there was no interference by Reversed Fighters.

"We are almost there, but this might be a trap." Miwa pointed out.

"Yea, I agree. Everyone stay alert." Misaki reminded. They continued going through the building to where Void was.

* * *

On the roof of the building, Kai stood behind Void with his deck in his hands. Void was also holding a deck with the reversed aura around it.

"Toshiki Kai, how nice of you to accompany me up on this roof top. Also, I would like to thank you for taking care of the foolish child that use to own this body." Void thanked. Kai stayed silent. "But I don't think you did it all for free… What do you desire? Power? Fortune? Or maybe… A card fight."

"Very perceptive. I am going to defeat you in a fight and become the strongest card fighter alive." Kai replied with a smile.

"Oh really? I think you've already proven how strong you are, haven't you? If I recall correctly, you have in fact defeated me in our first encounter." Void reminded. "Are you trying to be greedy and beat me once more? If so, this time it won't be as simple." He turned around to Kai and held out his deck to him, the aura accelerated.

"I want to defeat you on my own, without Aichi coming in and giving me the upper hand." Kai replied.

"Without his help, you are guaranteed a loss. Also now, I'm using the clan that I've created. There are no more interferences from the units, that only drops your chances of winner lower." Void warned. He looked at Kai's deck and the aura was the same, but less intense as a full Link Joker deck. "You aren't going to use the full reversed deck Link Joker gifted to you? I'm starting to wonder if you are more foolish than him, I guess it runs in the friendship. If you are planning to go against me, be prepared to face the same level of punishment as he did."

"I had enough of talking. Let's get to the fight." Kai said. The fight table appeared and they stood up their vanguards. At the time, Team Dreadnought, Team Asteroid, Misaki, Naoki, Kamui and Shingo made it on the roof. They saw their vanguards stood up.

"Toshiki Kai, you will regret defying me and after all my agent has done for you. You know, I was the one to approved your use of the full power of Link Joker. I'm not impressed, in your state, you wouldn't even be able to defeat Ren Suzugamori, much less me." Void commented.

"Is that so... I'll show you my strength here then." Kai responded with a confident smirk.

"Wait isn't that jerk on their side?" Kamui asked. Void turned to the group that just walked in and smiled.

"Did you hear that, Sendou? Your friends are here." Void said. The screen with Aichi on it was on beside him so that he would know if he was struggling or not. After Void said that, Aichi's hand twitched like he was trying to break free, but he didn't have enough strength.

"Your opponent is this way, Void." Kai said. He finished his first turn already. He was using a Kagero reverse. Void drew.

"Aichi! Can you hear us?!" Miwa called.

"If you can, wake up and fight against the Void!" Ren added. Aichi's hand scrunched up into a fist again and seemed like he was trying to move his arms.

"Don't you dare, Aichi!" Kai shouted. Aichi stopped trying seemed like he was shocked. "You aren't going to interfere! Not this time!"

"There is no need to worry. He is half conscious in that state, which means he couldn't get out even if he wanted to." Void reassured. "Kai, I think it would be beneficial for you if you cheer him on. Your greediness will lead to your downfall."

"Aichi! Don't listen to Kai! He is too selfish and he doesn't want to admit that he can't beat the Void!" Naoki shouted.

"Shut up and watch the battle!" Kai ordered.

"Yes, don't speak anymore. Stay there and watch the battle." Void ordered. The whole group was affected by King's Power.

" _I can't move my body or talk!"_ They all thought.

* * *

 **~After the Fight~**

Kai lost terribly.

"I told you before, Toshiki Kai. There was no chance you would've been able to win this match, not without his help." Void said. Aichi was struggling against the binds on the screen, he was trying to twist his wrists to get it out.

"Who still wants a fight even after witnessing one of your strongest card fighters lose so badly?" Void asked the group, they were released from the power.

Kai shouted as more reverse entered him. Miwa ran to him. "But Kai is already reversed. Why is more reverse entering him?" He asked.

"Even though he was reversed, he wasn't completely under Link Joker and my control. He was just willing to take down as much strong card fighters as he could. He wanted to defeat me and be called the strongest, but you saw how that ended." Void answered. "Now he is under our full control. It serves him right, those who get in my way will fall into the abyss and sink lower and lower until there is nothing left of them."

"Kai, hold it together! If we lose you too, what would we do?" Misaki and Miwa asked together.

" _No! Let me go! I can't let Kai get reversed! I don't want him to stay alone in the reverse and do your dirty work!"_ Aichi was struggling as much as possible, but he couldn't escape. Kai felt something, he heard what Aichi said. Ren and Leon noticed something coming from Kai.

"Kai?" They both said. Kai opened his eyes and Psyqualia was there. All of them used Psyqualia and a light shone just like when Aichi saw Jojiro, Yusa, Yu and Nao come from the portal.

* * *

When Kai, Ren and Leon woke up, they were on a grass field in a different world. They looked over and saw Misaki, Kamui, Aichi, Naoki and Shingo still unconscious. Chris was standing furthest to them.

"Hey! Where did Asaka, Tatsu and those 2 girls go?" Ren asked.

"Why am I here? I was card fighting some reversed fighters and a light brought me here. It felt like someone was trying to bring me to them." Chris said. Kai and Ren checked on Aichi while Leon and Chris woke everyone else up.

"Will it be Aichi or Void?" Kai asked.

"It is a coin flip chance. We should make sure he can't do anything in case it is Void." Ren suggested. He sounded like he was in his serious mode. Aichi's hand twitched and everyone else woke up.

"We need to make sure Void can't move in case it is him that is going to wake up." Kai informed.

"Okay. Leon, Chris, Kamui and glasses hold down his legs. Other Miyagi student, Miwa, Kai and I will hold his arms and Misaki cover his eyes in case he tries to use King's Power. Got it?" Ren commanded. They assumed their positions as Aichi started to wake up.

"Sorry, Aichi." They all said together in case it was Aichi who was waking up.

"Is that you? Guys?" It sounded like Aichi. Everyone took a relieved breath and was about to let go. "Wait! Don't let go. Void is still in me somewhere. Once you let go he will try to take control again." He warned.

"What do we do? We need to do something, we can't just stay like this." Naoki pointed out. Kai let go leaving Miwa to handle the left arm alone. Kai took out the device that covered his eyes when he was in the Tatsunagi Building.

"Aichi, I still have the blindfold with me. Do you want to use it?" Kai asked. Aichi nodded. "I'm sorry, I put you through that Aichi… After the battle with Void, I realized that. Thanks to you, the reverse completely left me."

"It's fine. I'm glad you're back to normal, Kai. Welcome back." Aichi replied. Kai nodded and Misaki released her hand from Aichi's eyes. He savoured the last moments until he sees black again. Kai put the device on once he was ready.

"Aichi, sorry. I wish we can help." Naoki apologized.

"Once we find another way to get the Void out of my body, then there will be no reason for you to be sorry." Aichi replied. Kai handed the key to unlocking the device to Misaki.

"Keep it, you are the strongest of all of us." Misaki replied.

"But Link Joker isn't defeated yet." Leon reminded.

"We need to get back soon." Chris added.

"But how?" Ren asked.

"I remember a while ago, I met people who came from this world. Their names were Nao, Jojiro, Yu and Yusa. Maybe if we find them, they can help." Aichi informed.

A group of 4 appeared in front of them. A dark blue-purplish haired boy, a salmon-haired girl, a brunette boy and a blueish-black haired boy. Aichi couldn't see anything, so he didn't know who they were.

"Hello. One of you has the ability, King's Power. We need you to come with us." A dark blue purplish haired boy said. He had a walking stick, he seemed to be blind.

Everyone in Aichi's group looked at each other. Aichi didn't recognize the voice. "That would be me." Aichi responded.

" _Sendou!"_ Void growled as Aichi clenched his head. Misaki and Kamui comforted him as they knew what was happening. " _Why won't you just get swallowed up by the darkness?!"_

"Is something wrong with him?" The blueish-black haired boy asked. Dark purple aura surrounded Aichi as Void was taking over. When he got control he smiled, but he couldn't keep Aichi out of the picture.

"Sendou, you thought he was so clever triggering everyone's Psyqualia and mixing all the powerful energy of the reverse and my power to break free and force all of us in this world." Void said. "Toshiki Kai, hand me the key." Mist from his hands appeared and used Misaki and Kamui who were close to him. The mist held them up by the neck, even though he couldn't see a thing.

"Like I will do that. If that comes off, you will use King's Power to destroy this world first." Kai said.

"Aichi!" They called.

Aichi fought back and managed to keep control long enough to dismantle the black mist. "Guys! Hold me down, I can't keep him from coming any longer." He commanded. Everyone nodded and assumed their positions. The 4 were just watching with shock and confusion. They saw the powerful power of the Void with their own eyes, but they didn't know what it was.

The 3 turned to the brunette boy. "That was a power that I can't identify." He shrugged.

"A power even Kumagami can't identify…" The girl thought out loud. Void returned after.

"Release me!" Void shouted.

"Well, now you experience how Sendou feels when you did this to him." Leon said.

"Sendou! You always ruin everything!" Void shouted.

" _This is your punishment for messing with my friends and I."_ Aichi replied. " _Will you keep going? Or will you let me take over?"_

" _Don't talk to me like we are allies!"_ Void replied. He allowed Aichi to have control again and Aichi took a breath of relief. Since he drained a lot of energy resisting, he fainted.

"Thanks… Guys…" Aichi thanked before he did faint.

"We need to get him somewhere to rest." Misaki said. She and Kamui were holding onto Aichi.

"Maybe those guys can help, since they were searching for Aichi anyways." Naoki suggested.

"Who are all of you? And what do you want with Sendou?" Leon asked.

"My name is Maedomari and this is Medoki." The blueish-black haired boy introduced. He also introduced the only girl in the group.

"My name is Kumagami." The brown haired boy said.

"And my name is Shunsuke. Are you aware that your friend has a special ability that originally came from this world?" The dark blueish-purple haired boy asked. Aichi's group looked at each other.

"Do you mean King's Power?" Kamui asked.

"So you do know about it. Then you should know that there are people who will do whatever they must to use him for their needs. We will keep him safe at our academy." Medoki explained.

"We don't have time to stay in this world. Our world is in danger and we need to get back. And we are bringing Aichi with us." Miwa replied.

"He must stay here until his powers leave him. Only then would that other person in him would not have a reason to stay in his body." Shunsuke responded. Some anonymous men arrived in vans, they were sent to investigate the energy that suddenly appeared.

"It's them. All of you get back and protect your friend." Maedomari said. Everyone started running, but they were surrounded. All their abilities weren't effective in combat.

"Aichi! We need your help!" Everyone from Aichi's group called. A card glowed from Aichi's chest and it was Blaster Blade.

"I am lending my power to you, my Vanguard. With this, you will reach a new level of strength, enough to rival the Void's level of power." Blaster Blade said, before entering him. The black mist was running out of his body.

" _What?!"_ Void shouted. As he disappeared. Soon after, Aichi woke up.

"Aichi! I'm going to take it off. But make sure you don't let Void out!" Kai shouted.

"Is it that much of an emergency? I can only do it on one person at a time." Aichi replied. Kai took off device and Aichi opened his eyes.

"Blaster Blade lent you his strength. You now have enough power to rival the Void's." Leon repeated. Aichi didn't seem to hear that part of what Blaster Blade said. Aichi nodded and used his power with Psyqualia.

"Leave here and go back to where you came from." Aichi ordered. All the men on one side left almost instantly after he commanded. Before he was able to turn around he felt someone's hand over his eyes.

"I've finally found you. The lovely King's Power user. I knew it wasn't just a myth." A crazy scientist said. Aichi felt something touching his back.

"Aichi! Don't move, it's a gun!" Kai shouted.

"Now, come quietly. I wouldn't want to shoot such a precious ability user." The scientist ordered. Men from the other side have already taken hold of Kai, Leon, Ren, Misaki, Kamui, Naoki and Shingo. Shunsuke, Maedomari, Kumagami and Medoki were next.

"Medoki! Do it on that scientist." Kumagami shouted. Medoki's eyes glowed the scientist covering Aichi's eyes fell asleep.

Aichi turned to the other side and used his power. "Let my friends go and leave now!" He ordered. All the men left and Aichi dropped on the floor like a kid that just finished playing a hard game of tag.

"Bro! You're so awesome." Kamui commented. He jumped on him and hugged him.

"Ow. That hurt Kamui." Aichi cried. Shunsuke, Maedomari, Medoki and Kumagami approached the group. "Kumagami, Medoki, Maedomari and Shunsuke are your name right?" He asked.

"Yes, and we need you to understand and stay here until your powers leave you." Shunsuke answered.

"I don't think this power will ever leave me…" Aichi replied. "I had a glimpse of the past, I was shown that I was born with this power."

"That doesn't mean that it won't go away." Kumagami pointed out.

"Kumagami, we all got our power when we were progressing through our life. We don't know if it will leave if you were born with the power." Medoki replied.

"Aichi, what do you mean you were born with the power? Weren't you born in our world?" Naoki asked.

"I was born in that world, I have some memories of that, but I have some conflicting memories now. Maybe there is a different me here somewhere..." Aichi answered.

"Yes. I remember in a different timeline, there was a light blue haired kid that was always walking around with guards around him. In this timeline, I read a newspaper saying that the King's Power user disappeared one day and was never found. When Nao told me that the ability user had dark blue hair after coming back from your world, I thought there would be a connection between you two." Shunsuke explained.

"This is so confusing, so there is an Aichi in this world and an Aichi in our world? Where did the Aichi in this world go and why are there two Aichis?!" Ren asked about to pull his hair out.

"Calm down!" Misaki shouted smacking Ren's head.

"Unlocking the past of the me in this world will tell us a lot." Aichi said.

"We don't have enough time to stay here, Sendou. We need to get back to our world." Leon said.

"How are we going to get back?" Shingo pointed out.

"Yea. To get here, we used Void's power, plus the amount of reverse power that was in Kai, plus all of our Psyqualia. We are missing 2 factors." Ren agreed.

"How about the way Nao, Yu, Jojiro and Yusa came last time?" Aichi asked Shunsuke, Maedomari, Medoki and Kumagami.

"That ability user lost his ability last year." Kumagami answered.

"So we are stuck here?!" Kamui asked.

"What do we do?" Misaki asked.

"I think we should go with them for now. They are the only people we can trust for now." Aichi suggested.

"Plus, if we go with them. There will be more ability users which is more protection and potential information on this place." Kai added.

"Will we be able to trust you?" Leon asked.

"You can leave it to us." Shunsuke reassured. They made their way to the academy.

Aichi walked beside Shunsuke, while everyone else were talking to each other about this world. "Don't you have an ability, Shunsuke?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, that is the reason I'm blind right now." Shunsuke answered.

"What was your ability?" Aichi asked.

"Time travel. I've been through a lot of timelines for this world, every time I did I lost some of my eye sight. I wanted to make a place where ability users can feel and be truly safe." Shunsuke explained.

"I see. Can you tell me about my other self? I know you might not want to talk about it." Aichi said.

"I never really talk to you much. In the original timeline, before I ever used my power I never had the chance to talk you. I never got your name in this world either. When I did get to talk to you, it was the time when I met Kumagami. You were walking on the sidewalk to a car to go back to the lab. There were 2 men standing by the door and you were walking to them alone. I ran to you and talked to you for about a minute." Shunsuke explained.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

Shunsuke ran up to his world's Aichi. He had light blue hair and had the same hairstyle as Aichi when he was young, he had light blue blank eyes. He was wearing a pale blue overall and white shoes that all the captives wore in the lab. He was the same age as Shunsuke at the time. Under the short sleeve he was able to see a bruise and cuts.

"Hey! Is something wrong? You look down." Shunsuke asked. Aichi stopped walking and turned to him slowly, looking at him with his blank eyes.

"You shouldn't come near me, everywhere around me in dangerous." Aichi warned quietly. Men came up behind him and whipped his back, he cried as he fell on his knees on the floor.

" _If he has King's Power. Why doesn't he use it?"_ Shunsuke asked.

"Kid, you should leave and never speak to him ever again." The men said. The second men whipped Aichi once too and a tear fell down his face.

"Run." Aichi ordered and Shunsuke's body was influenced by King's Power. Aichi got punished for using his ability on Shunsuke afterwards.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

* * *

"After that time leap, I didn't want to confront you again. You got punished terribly because of me and I worked hard to make sure everyone didn't ever have to go through what all of us went through. Although it cost me my eyesight, I was able to make the dream a reality." Shunsuke said.

"Oh, that must've been tough to watch." Aichi replied. They made it to the ability user school, Jojiro and Nao were there in the entrance.

"Where is Yu?" Shunsuke asked.

"He is eating lunch, you don't need to worry about him." Jojiro answered.

"I'll leave this group to you then." Shunsuke said. Maedomari, Medoki and Shunsuke left, everyone else stayed.

"The rule in this school is that you aren't allowed to use your special ability for any reason. You should be aware of that." Jojiro informed.

"You don't need to worry about that. Bro doesn't use it unless he is desperate." Kamui assured.

"I never wanted this ability." Aichi said to Kamui.

"Should we get you something more comfortable to wear?" Nao asked with her camera. Aichi remembered he was still in the clothes Link Joker made him wear.

"Yea, I would appreciate that." Aichi replied with a smile. When they got into the school he changed into the uniforms of the school. Aichi felt much more comfortable.

"How about you guys? You all don't have abilities." Aichi asked.

"They can go to classes here. It is pretty much a normal school here." Nao answered. "Well maybe not those two because I don't think they're in high school yet."

"Hey!' Kamui shouted.

"Actually that is right, Katsuragi. We are 13." Chris said.

"It's okay, Kamui. You can look around the city, just come back when we are done class." Aichi said.

"I'll just hang around the school, until you guys are done your classes." Kamui said. Everyone else changed into a uniform and Nao and Jojiro guided them to their classes. Since Ren, Miwa, Kai and Misaki are second years they went to a second year class. Misaki was in class 2-1 and Kai, Ren and Miwa were in class 2-2. Naoki, Shingo, Leon and Aichi were first years, so they were sent to the freshman classes. Aichi was alone in class 1-1 and Naoki, Shingo and Leon were placed in class 1-2.

"There is a new student joining the class today." The teacher announced. Aichi walked in and wrote his name, 'Aichi Sendou.'

"Nice to meet you all." Aichi greeted.

"You may take the seat in the back." The teacher said. Yu, Nao, Jojiro and Yusa were in his class.

* * *

After class, Nao, Jojiro, Yusa and Yu walked up to Aichi, who was sitting in his seat. He was working on the package the teacher gave him to see how much he knows. He finished pretty quickly. The teacher collected it from him and marked it on his desk.

Nao held her camera right in front of his face which startled Aichi. "Come to the student council room today with your friends." The three left the room after that and Aichi waited to get the results for his quiz.

He got it back and looked at the mark, it was perfect. Everyone gathered in Aichi's classroom.

"Hey guys." Aichi greeted.

"How'd you do Sendou? That delinquent just barely passed." Shingo asked.

"Hey! I passed. That's all that matters." Naoki replied. Aichi showed them his quiz and it was perfect.

"As expected as our fearless leader, he is smarter than the rest of us." Shingo said. Everyone laughed except for Kai, who had a small smile.

"Nao, Yu, Jojiro and Yusa are waiting for us in the Student Council room. We should go." Aichi informed. They made their way to the council room.

"Hey, you're all here." Yusa said.

"Why did you want us to come?" Kai asked.

"Nothing much, we have some extra tickets to a concert, so we wanted to give the extras to you guys." Jojiro answered. He handed Aichi 10 tickets for the concert.

"There are 10 here." Aichi said after counting.

"Let's go, bro!" Kamui shouted.

"I don't know. It is their tickets." Aichi replied.

"No. No. Don't mention it, just have a wonderful time." Yusa assured.

"Are all of you going?" Misaki asked.

"Yusa and Jojiro didn't want to go. Yu and I are going to it, though." Nao answered.

"But…" Aichi said.

Ren put his arm over Aichi's shoulder. "Come on, Aichi. It'll be fun!" He said.

"Sendou, you've been through so much. This is a good opportunity to relax before problems arise again." Leon agreed.

"Okay, fine." Aichi replied.

"Yay!" Ren cheered.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you haven't guessed already, this story isn't going to follow the timeline for Charlotte directly. But I hope you enjoy the side story! :3**

 **Next chapter will come next week as usual!**


	5. History Revealed

**~The Day Of The Concert~**

Since Aichi's group didn't go shopping in that world, they went to the concert with the clothes they came into that world with. Aichi went in his school uniform. When they got to the concert, Yu and Nao were waiting for them. they watched the concert. Aichi felt uneasy, he felt like something was going to happen. He scanned the area and nothing looked out of the ordinary, it just looked like a regular concert.

"Hey, Yu and Nao." Aichi greeted. they watched the concert. Aichi felt uneasy, he felt like something was going to happen. He scanned the area and nothing looked out of the ordinary, it just looked like a regular concert.

"All of you were almost late." Nao pointed out. He was looking at her camera to see the watched the concert. Aichi felt uneasy, he felt like something was going to happen. He scanned the area and nothing looked out of the ordinary, it just looked like a regular concert.

"Oh, about that. Sorry, Ren thought that we should have a... Small meeting before we left the dorms." Aichi informed. He was thinking carefully about his words.

"Hey! That wasn't what happened! I just wanted to scare everyone with my super scary jump scares." Ren corrected. they watched the concert. Aichi felt uneasy, he felt like something was going to happen. He scanned the area and nothing looked out of the ordinary, it just looked like a regular concert.

"Yea... That's why we were late." Kamui repeated. they watched the concert. Aichi felt uneasy, he felt like something was going to happen. He scanned the area and nothing looked out of the ordinary, it just looked like a regular concert.

"Okay, you can tell us all about it later. Let's go in." Yu replied. They walked into the concert area and watched the concert. The group was pretty scattered: Yu and Nao were in the front of the pack of fans and Aichi's side of the group was separated throughout the middle and the back side.

Aichi felt uneasy, he felt like something was going to happen. He scanned the area and nothing looked out of the ordinary, it just looked like a regular concert. _"Why do I feel like something is going to happen...?"_ He asked himself. The music was really loud, plus he wasn't into that kind of music. It only made his worries worsen.

"Hey, Ren! I'm going to take a breather outside, tell the others I went to the washroom!" Aichi shouted over the loud music. Even though he was talking so loud, Ren was able to just barely hear him.

"Okay! Come back from your washroom break soon!" Ren shouted back. Aichi walked away. _"Wait... Did he tell me to do something else for him?... Oh well!"_

Aichi left the concert area and stood out there. He was finally able to hear himself think again, it was sort of refreshing. _"Someone is coming! Someone with a darker aura than regular."_ Aichi sensed. He turned to the way the feeling was coming from. He saw that two boys near his age were walking towards him.

"Hey, are you here for the concert?" The first boy asked.

"Yes." Aichi answered. With as less suspicion as he can leaking out of his voice.

"Cool, let's go in together. Shall we?" The second suggested with an insincere smile.

"No, thank you. I was just out here to take a breather. You guys can go in without me." Aichi replied as he started walking away. He thought he was safe because he didn't sense a presence behind him, but he suddenly felt something piercing his neck as he fell to the floor, before falling unconscious.

"Luckily, no one was around. If there was someone he probably would've been able to sense your presence."

"Yea, he was trying to hide his suspicion from us, but I can tell that he is very perceptive."

"Let's hurry and bring him back already. We can't have people seeing us haul around an unconscious boy around." It was a female voice. One of the boys carried Aichi and carried him with them as they went to their temporary hideout.

* * *

The concert took a small break after Yu screamed after having a small memory of a different timeline. Kai, Miwa, Ren, Leon, Chris, Kamui, Misaki, Naoki and Shingo walked out of the concert area.

"Where's Aichi?" Kai asked.

"Oh, he said he was going to the washroom." Ren answered.

"What?! When?!" They all shouted.

"He was only gone for 10-15 minutes..." Ren responded.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Naoki shouted.

"I thought I didn't need to, I was sure that Aichi can go to the washroom alone and he was only gone for a little while..." Ren replied.

"Where is he then?" Kai asked.

"Okay, okay. I'll check the washroom, okay guys? I'll prove to you that he is completely fine." Ren responded passively as he ran to the washroom. Soon he came back panting after running. He shook his head to tell them that Aichi wasn't there and took his defensive stance in case anyone was going to punch him.

"Guys! Are you coming to the hospital or not?" Nao asked.

"Sendou is gone.' Shingo informed.

Nao's eyes widened. "He isn't with you guys? And he isn't around. He must've been captured by someone." She said.

"No way… We need to find him now. They couldn't have gotten far." Chris said.

"Wait! Depending on their ability they could be miles away by now." Nao informed.

"How do you know that they have an ability user?" Miwa asked.

"Think about it. Aichi has King's Power, a normal person doesn't have a chance against his ability. Only someone who can sneak up on him or an army of people can even come close to capturing him. We would've seen if there was an army after him, so it must be some ability users." Nao explained. They looked at each other with worry. "For now, we need to make sure we have back up and make sure Yu is okay."

"Okay, fine. But we are going to find Aichi after that." Naoki said. They went to the hospital to make sure Yu was okay first.

* * *

 **~Aichi's Location~**

Aichi started to wake up, he was lying on the ground on his side with his ankles and wrists tied together. He was able to see, but there was a cloth tied around his mouth, making him unable to use his ability. His body seemed to be half paralyzed, but he struggled against the ropes anyways. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't untie them. But instead, he was just attracting attention to himself.

2 boys and 1 girl surrounded Aichi.

"He's awake earlier than expected." One of the boys pointed out.

"Now that he's awake. You should use your ability on him." The girl said.

Aichi's eyes widened. " _When they used a tranquilizer on me. I didn't feel any presence behind me. Is that an ability that can make your presence disappear?"_ He thought.

"You don't need to worry. All my ability does is put a tracker on you." One of the boys assured. After hearing that Aichi moved around more.

"It's inevitable. You can't untie those ropes. My ability is to tie untieable knots." The other boy said.

"Now stay still as the tracker is being drawn on your hand." The girl ordered while holding him down along with Knot. Tracker took Aichi's right hand and pointed his finger on the back of his hand.

"If he is the one that the scientists wanted then his power is King's Power." Tracker speculated. He started to write King's Power on his hand. Aichi felt like each letter he was being burned his hand. A terrifying scream was heard pass the cloth as Aichi's movements worsened.

"It may hurt now, but it will stop once he is done." Knot reassured. Tracker finished and he dropped Aichi's wrists on the floor. Aichi's hand twitched after being in pain for a while.

" _That was a Tracker ability? It felt like someone was burning my skin. Kai, Ren, Leon, Chris, Misaki, Kamui, Naoki, Miwa, Shingo. You guys need to find me. But I can't waste energy using Psyqualia to communicate."_ Aichi thought.

"Let's see, it should be in their database." Tracker said. He closed his eyes and used his ability and the holographic screen appeared and a dot popped up. "The upgrade they made to enhance my ability is really convenient." He tapped on the dot and King's Power appeared on the bottom of the screen.

"Now there's no escape for you." Presenceless said.

"King's Power doesn't work unless you have your voice and sight. If you take away one, you are unable to use it." Knot explained. "You are practically a sitting duck right now. It is impossible to use your ability and even if you do manage to escape we can track you down."

Aichi held up his arms, his arm was really shaky. He saw that King's Power was burnt onto his skin. He turned his body to see the three that were standing around him. _"Why can't I do anything with his power I have? I know it is wrong, but... Why doesn't my mind let me use it?"_ Aichi thought remembering what Void said to him.

"I do feel kind of sympathetic for him, he has one of the most powerful abilities, but the scientists already studied the weaknesses and is able to take extra precautions to make sure he is unable to use it." Tracker said. A truck pulled up in front of the abandoned building they were in.

A man came out of the truck and lifted Aichi up. Aichi struggled against him, but he was too strong. He was thrown into the back of the truck and 2 men pointed their guns at him. Aichi had to stay in the trunk in a laying face down position.

"Stay there and we won't have to shoot." One of the men informed.

" _There is no reason to do anything crazy for now. I guess I'll just follow what they say for now."_ Aichi thought.

 _"Was the Void right...? No! I can't let what he said to get to me!"_ Aichi reminded himself. He stayed there, just as they wanted. Until they got to their destination.

" _I should use my Psyqualia to communicate with Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris. But that will leave me powerless for what's to come. I don't know this decision to choose."_ Aichi thought. He gritted his teeth in frustration trying to think of what to do. They got closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

When Aichi, Tracker, Knot, Presenceless and the men made it to their destination, one of the men carried Aichi out of the back of the truck and into the building.

 _"Wherever I am, it can't be good."_ Aichi thought as he looked around. They were taking him deep into the facility, he noticed some other ability users that seemed lifeless.

He was taken to a room with a metal wall in the middle of the room with restraints on it.

" _What is this place?"_ Aichi thought. He was frightened after seeing the small room.

They took off the rope by cutting them. A large man walked in, he looked like the leader of the men in the facility. He carried a whip with him.

"So you are the kid that possesses the ability King's Power. I'll make it so that you will never use your ability for your own reasons. You will use it only when we command you to." The man said.

He held Aichi by the neck and hit him against the wall. Aichi screamed in pain as a headache started to form after the big impact. A blindfold was put on around his eyes before he can recover and the cloth around his mouth came off.

"Why are you doing this?" Aichi asked. He felt his jacket and shirt come off and a whip sound hitting the floor. 2 men made him kneel on the floor and something locked his wrists and ankles together.

"You have a spectacular ability, you can make anyone or anything do whatever you ask when you order them to. That will make the capturing of ability users much easier. So we need to make it so that you are not going to use it for your own objectives." The man explained. He held the whip up and whipped hard on Aichi's back. Aichi also felt a shock of electricity as the whip made contact.

Aichi cried. He wanted to run, but he was stuck. The man took the blindfold off and one of the men stood in front of his face. Another ability user walked in. "Get me out of here-!" Aichi ordered. Before he was able to finish giving the order the whip hit his back again, making him flinch. The whipping just kept going.

"I will make it so that you never want to use it for your own reasons." The leader repeated whipping another time.

"You will become our puppet for us and puppets don't need their own will and decisions." He said whipping another time.

"They also don't need thoughts and a voice of their own." He finished whipping one last time. Aichi was released and the blindfold got back on around his eyes. The light blue overall was put on him and they restrained him on the wall, just like Shunsuke was. "The previous King's Power user was the perfect puppet. Well, up until the end. I'll make sure that tragedy never happens again."

"Why...?" Aichi asked as he was trying to settle in with his wounded back.

"Why you ask? Because in order to maintain control of this society, we must do what we must." The leader answered. There was a silent pause for a minute.

"We'll have another session tomorrow. And every day until you breakdown. Also don't bother pretending, I have an ability user here that will read your inner thoughts, to tell the truth." The leader said as he left the room along with the rest of the people in the room. Aichi struggled against the restraints, but it only hurt his back much more.

" _Why would they do this to humans just like them? I don't understand!"_ Aichi thought. He decided now to use his Psyqualia now that he is in a location he would be in for a while.

" _Guys! Help me!"_ Aichi shouted he sounded like he was in great pain. He knew there would be no answer because it will take much energy out of the other Psyqualia users to do so. It would be too much for them to handle. " _I was taken by those guys from earlier and 3 ability users that they managed to manipulate. They brought me to this facility of some sort. I think it was the facility that Shunsuke was talking about. They've been whipping me and a tracker was put on my hand. Please find me soon. Please."_ He had to make the message fast and to point.

Aichi was exhausted and completely fainted after that. The words that man told him stuck in his head and never left. A dream started in his head as he was unconscious.

* * *

 **~In Aichi's Dream~**

Aichi woke up, he couldn't move his body or talk, but he saw, heard and felt whatever the person he was did. His arms lifted up to a woman who was carrying him, he assumed she was his mom. She had long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. A man stood alongside her who had black hair and dark brown eyes, who he predicted was his dad.

"Look, a child with light blue hair and eyes. So full of life. We'll name you Kou, because that means light." Mom commented. She smiled and his arms kept moving reaching for his mom. She brushed his newborn son's hair as his hair colour was quite unusual considering both parents have dark-coloured hair.

" _So, his name is Kou... Although it is strange that he has light-coloured hair when both his parents have dark-coloured hair, he already seems special."_ Aichi thought.

"A light-haired child with dark haired parents is abnormal, he must be a special child." His dad pointed out.

 _"His parents seems really nice and caring. How in the world did he get involved with those horrible people?"_ Aichi thought.

The scene disappeared and changed to when he was 7 years old. He looked like it was the first day of school.

"Hello!" Kou greeted running up to a boy, who was his classmate. The kid ran away completely ignoring him. The boy greeted another kid and Kou froze there after being ignored. Although his first attempt failed he didn't quit.

"Hello!" Kou greeted.

"Hi!" The boy greeted back. Kou was so happy after having the boy answer him kindly.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Kou asked.

"Sure! My name is -. What is yours?" The boy asked. The names blurred out for some reason.

"My name is Kou."

"Let's go to class already!" The boy said taking his wrist and pulling him along to the classroom. Kou smiled and started running with him. They both smiled at each other, they were both really happy.

Later in the day, a bully approached Kou and pushed him off his feet. His friend took the next hit from the bully.

"-!" Kou called. The name was blurred out again.

"Why?! Stop it! You should know how it feels to be punched too!" Kou ordered. The bullies body was frozen and he punched himself with the same strength as he did to Kou's friend. He fell down and everyone got scared, even the teacher and Kou himself were terrified of what just happened. Kou stared at his hands.

" _What was that?"_ Kou's voice echoed in Aichi's head.

"Monster!" One of the kids finally shouted.

"Monster! Monster!"

"Don't call me a monster!" Kou ordered. Everyone stopped and wasn't able to say 'monster' to him anymore. That only scared him and everyone else more.

Some kids ran away. "Why are you running? Stop, please! I just want to be your friend." Kou said. Everyone stopped and was unable to move their bodies. Kou's breathing got faster and his heart was beating faster too. Aichi could hear the thumping in his head.

 _"Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?!"_ Kou's voice echoed in Aichi's mind space.

"Kou, calm down." The teacher said while hugging him and calming him down. She was patting his head and managed to calm him down a little.

"I'm scared…" Kou said with tears. The kids were still frozen and he didn't know how to unfreeze them. He looked at his friend and his eyes had fear in them.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" He asked.

"I didn't know I can do that... We can still be friends right? Right?" Kou asked. The boy shook his head in fear and moved further and further away from him. "No, don't leave!" He was starting to get scared and frustrated again. The boy's body moved on its own and towards Kou.

"Kou! Why are you doing this to me? Friends don't make their friends do what they want!" The boy shouted. Kou's eyes widened. "You are worst than a mon-" Monster was cut off from his sentence.

Kou's eyes widened more, then he fainted from too much shock. Everyone was freed from the power after that.

 _"What did I do wrong? Why me? I just wanted to have a normal, peaceful life."_

" _This is terrible. This power ruined his life… I can't imagine someone being born with that power. He can't control it. Shock and stress builds up and slowly corrupts the mind."_ Aichi thought. " _Everyone in this world that I ran into said it was a gift. A spectacular power. But it is really a curse you can't get rid of."_

The scene changed back to home.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared." Kou cried. He was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall, absolutely terrified.

Mom hugged him and comforted him. "It is fine. Keep calm and don't tell anyone what to do tomorrow. That seems to be what you did to make it happen." She said. Kou took a breath to calm himself down. Suddenly, the door burst open. Men with guns ran into the room.

"Give us that kid and no one will get hurt." The men commanded. Kou held onto his mother and father tightly.

"No way we are giving you our beloved child, Kou." Dad replied. Two guns went off and both his mother and father fell onto the ground. Kou put his hand on his mother and red covered his whole palm. His eyes widened.

 _"Two gunshots. Two lives taken from me. The only two people that understood me. The two that meant everything to me."_

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kou called quietly. A tear went down his face and more continues streaming down.

"Now that they're out of the way. You're coming with us." The biggest man said holding out his hand, signaling his men to take him and make sure he doesn't escape.

"Why did you do that?! Do that to yourselves!" Kou ordered. They suddenly stopped moving closer to him. Instead, they turned their guns towards themselves and shot themselves.

" _He killed them? But… He is so innocent and young. This power is twisting a life that should be peaceful."_ Aichi thought.

Red covered the floor and Kou shook his parents. "Wake up! Mommy! Daddy!" Kou shouted. He was using his King's Power, but they didn't wake up. "Why won't you work when I need you to?!" He was talking to his power that was completely unknown to him. More men came up from behind. Someone with teleportation abilities came up from behind Kou and blindfolded him.

"What are you doing?" Kou asked. Teleportation used a tranquilizer on Kou and he fell asleep. "Why did you…" He dozed off before finishing his question.

" _This is terrible. He was forced to come here, just like what happened to me."_ Aichi thought.

"He killed all these men after witnessing his parents die? We will need to put a lot of work to make him obedient." The man said it fazed out and he woke up in a room.

"It's dark… Where am I?!" Kou asked. He was in the same situation Aichi is in right now. He fought against the restraints, but it didn't budge.

"Somebody! Help me!" He called. He heard the door open and the restraints were taken off.

"Are you sure he can't see through that?" A man asked.

"Yes, sir." Another man answered.

Kou heard the whip hitting the floor as his clothes were taken off. "Let's get started then." The first man said. He took Kou to a table and locked his forearms onto the surface of the table and his ankles on the ground. He felt the whip hit his butt as he screamed.

"This is your punishment for using your power on my men back at your house." The man informed. He hit him again and again on every part of his legs.

"Using your power for your own reasons are absolutely forbidden." He kept whipping him.

"Follow our orders and there will be no reason to punish you again." He stopped.

Tears soaked the blindfold. Aichi felt all of that and he also had tears in his eyes. " _Doing this to a kid… Why would they do it?"_ Aichi thought.

2 weeks later, he was released from his restraints and was going to the scientist to have a test. They were also testing his obeisance by taking him out without his blindfold. He saw many other ability users as he looked into the cafeteria. He wondered why he was treated differently.

Although he was very curious, he didn't have the courage to ask his torturer such a question. He just kept walking silently to the scanning room.

When he got there, there was a lot of expensive equipment around the area. He witnessed many other ability users as well, there was a separate room where he witnessed people being dissected. He felt bad for them as they were going through the same pain he felt. He felt also glad because unlike him they were going to die after that procedure and be freed of the suffering.

"No! Let me go!" A boy shouted struggling against 2 men who were pushing him to the dissection room.

"Quit struggling!" One of the men ordered.

"No! I don't want to die!" The boy shouted. Kou was triggered after hearing him say that and they changed his outlook on dissection. He quickly ran to the boy's side and completely forgot about his situation. His torturer and some more men followed him after noticing him run away.

"Come back here!" They shouted.

"Don't come close to me!" Kou turned around and ordered. When he got closer to the boy, he sent out another order. "Let him go and leave him alone. You run away from here!" The effects of King's Power affected them and they left the boy alone. The boy started to run towards the emergency exit. Kou used more of his ability to keep anyone from chasing the boy. That was when he felt a whip hit his back.

"Come back here, King's Power and release your power." A higher up ordered. Another whip hit him on the leg to keep him from running. He gritted his teeth and took in one more before releasing it, by then the boy has already run fairly far away. He stopped whipping him, the next one would've made his old whip wounds bleed again. "Perform his scans first, then he will deal with the consequences of his actions."

Two scientists each took one of Kou's arms and laid him on a scanner. He was strapped onto the scanner to stop him from moving during the scan.

 _"He sacrificed himself for a boy he didn't know, even though he knew the consequences."_ Aichi said with shock.

* * *

The scene turned to a year later when he was older. He was standing beside his torturer without the blindfold and was in front of a scientist.

"I see that you were successful in your task." The scientist said. He squatted down to Kou and smiled, the light in Kou's eyes seemed to have disappeared. "You are a magnificent being that possesses a spectacular power, Kou. After running tests we found out that you were born with this power and it will never leave you no matter how old you are."

Kou's eyes widened once he heard that. "That means that you will be useful to us for a long time and you will get to stay here your whole lifetime." The scientist continued. Kou's face darkened as he nodded.

" _Are they planning on changing me into that?"_ Aichi asked.

The scientist stood up again. "If you fail a mission you will be thoroughly punished. Please do your best on your tasks and don't bother trying to escape. On the bright side, if you manage to succeed in your mission, you will be greatly awarded." He warned. He waved his hand to signal the man to take Kou to his mission.

Aichi was watching Kou follow the man in his eyes and sitting in the car as they drove off. The man handed an earpiece to Kou and he put it on.

"You will be receiving orders from us through that earpiece. If you disobey even one. You will be punished." The man informed. Kou nodded.

" _Don't… You will ruin more people's lives."_ Aichi said even though he knew that it was a memory.

The car stopped and the door opened. Kou didn't react until he got the order, he didn't want them to think that he was running away. "Come out." The man ordered. Kou got out of the car and waited for further orders. They were on an unpopulated street and stood beside many large buildings.

"Is that the kid sent here to capture this ability user?" A buffed man asked. He took a good look at Kou.

"Yes, sir. May we ask which ability he possesses?" The man that came with Kou responded.

"Telekinesis. If they are sending his kid, he must have an ability that can counter it." The buffed man answered. Kou looked down on the ground.

"Okay, you are free to use any command of that ability user, but your main task is to capture the target. If we hear any other command, then you know the consequences." The man beside Kou said. He nodded. "Where is this ability user now?"

"In that building." The buffed man answered pointing at the building 5 buildings away from them. The man signalled Kou and he walked to the building.

When he got there, he opened the door and entered. It was strange that nothing stopped him. Inside the building, there was no one but a teenager with black hair and bluish-black eyes. He was playing with a Rubik's Cube, using his telekinetic powers to rotate it.

"Who are you?" Telekinesis asked. Kou didn't answer. "Judging by your clothes, you are one of those ability user that was captured by them…" He used his telekinetic powers to lift up Kou and pull him towards him. It seemed he needed to use hand gestures to use his power, he also a focused mind.

Kou didn't say a word. "Are you here to capture me? Or are you luring me out? No way such a little kid can have an ability." Telekinesis laughed.

"Stand still." Kou ordered. Telekinesis' body stopped moving and Kou and the Rubik's Cube dropped on the floor.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Silence and follow me." Kou ordered. Telekinesis was unable to talk and Kou started walking out the door and to the 2 mans. He followed Kou, he was released once Kou stopped walking.

"No way! That can't be! There is no ability that allows someone to do that!" Telekinesis exclaimed. He was about to use his ability.

"Stop your ability." Kou ordered. He immediately stopped.

"Kou, make him sleep for now." The man commanded. Kou's eyes darkened even more as he saw Telekinesis' face.

"Sleep." Kou ordered the order echoed in Aichi's head. Telekinesis started to fall unconscious and fell on the floor. Before he closed his eyes, Kou lipped something to him.

" _I'm sorry."_ Kou lipped and the words also echoed in his mind space.

The next scene was a few years later, it was when he walked by Shunsuke, but he didn't talk to him. Kou looked a little younger than Shunsuke. He got into the car and they drove off. Kou's power seemed to have gotten stronger over the years, now he didn't need them to be in his vision area anymore. But he still needed his sight.

Aichi was given an outside view of the scene. " _Why am I now getting his outside view?"_ Aichi asked himself. Now that he was out of the eyes of Kou, he noticed that Kou's eyes were completely blank.

 _"His eyes... There is no light in it. They look so lonely."_ Aichi thought.

 _"I wanted to escape, I really did. But they made me forget my reason for wanting to do so, I didn't have the feeling of freedom for so long. I forgot how it felt to be free."_

 _"Kou, everyone should know that feeling."_ Aichi replied.

* * *

The scene changed to 3 years later. He sent on a mission to capture Shunsuke's group of ability users. They got back after getting their school approved and Kou was there to welcome them back.

" _This is the day, I disappeared from this world."_ A voice spoke.

"Don't move." Kou ordered. Everyone stopped moving except for Shunsuke who was blind.

"You are…" Shunsuke said. He remembered the time when he talked to him in a different timeline, he knew it was him even though he couldn't see him.

"You are blind… That may be a problem." Kou thought out loud. Shunsuke ran towards his voice and knocked him down and pinning him down on the ground.

"You don't need to do this. You have the power to break free, you need to use it." Shunsuke said.

"I am forbidden from using my power without an order." Kou quoted from his torturers.

"You don't need to listen to them." Shunsuke replied. Some men were running to them. "Come on. You are just creating more suffering for other people to avoid your own." Kou's eyes widened and got it's light back. Everyone was released from his power as tears appeared onto the floor from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you doing?! Your punishment will be high once you come back!" The man shouted in the earpiece. It was so loud even Shunsuke was able to hear it. He pulled out the earpiece and broke it with his foot. He helped Kou up.

"Go back to the lab!" Kou ordered the men. They were controlled and left. Kou also walked to their direction after too.

"Wait! You can stay here! You can be free again!" Shunsuke shouted. He didn't know how far he was already.

"I Don't deserve to be the only one freed from that place. I am the least worthy of that. I have something, left to do. I must fix the mess I've made. Thank you, for reminding me of my previous path." Kou thanked and left. " _I don't want to be here anymore. I want this power to disappear from this world, but to do that I need to go where mom and dad are…"_

* * *

The scene changed and it was in the facility. He used his power to evacuate all the ability users until he was the only one left in the building. "Why you!" A man shouted he ran toward him with his gun. Kou turned to him and gave his final order.

"I don't want this power to exist anymore. My final order… Kill me." Kou ordered. The man pointed his gun at Kou and shot him, killing him. The leader ran up to the man who shot Kou in anger.

"You idiot! Why did you shoot him?!" He asked.

"He… Ordered me to." The man answered in shock. And the dream ended.

* * *

Aichi was alone in a black mindspace. "That is what happened. He ordered someone to kill him to destroy the power. But it just moved to me…" Aichi thought out loud.

"This world wants this to power. They crave it. Not even the above human beings want this power to disappear and they gave it to you in your fateful day. I was given 2 wishes that can be granted by the King's Power as an offing for all the ruin it has caused in my life." It was Kou's voice.

"This is the final message I can say before I truly die. For the next person that has this power, don't give in. If you still seek more information there is one more memory, but that will wait for now… Please make sure… You help the other ability users… I will use my final wishes for you, the first wish is to allow you to watch two different outcomes of the same story when different decisions were made. The second wish may or may not have to come true. Please learn from my mistakes…" His voice faded away.

"With this power, that was bestowed upon you... You mustn't have any regrets. You must live a better life than I did... Please..." Kou's voice was getting quieter and more distant until it completely disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Aichi shouted. Kou didn't answer and Aichi woke up back at the concert.


	6. Guilty

" _What just happened? Was that a time leap?"_ Aichi asked himself.

" _Or is this Kou's final wish?"_ Aichi asked himself. He made sure not to go outside the area without his friends because he knew who was coming for him and it would make it much easier for them if he was alone. " _I will protect myself with King's Power if they come. I need to be aware of the presence less ability user."_

"Hey! Aichi! Are you having fun?!" Ren shouted.

"Yea, I guess." Aichi answered. Ren didn't even hear him, he just kept watching the show. Aichi couldn't help but smile. After what he went through, it was a relief to be back with his friends.

Soon, Yu started to scream after having a memory from a different timeline and fainted afterward. Everyone ran to Nao and Yu. They gathered there.

"What's wrong?" Naoki asked.

"Is Yu alright?" Aichi asked.

"I don't know what happened. He suddenly screamed and fainted." Nao answered. They walked out of the concert area as the concert started up again. They waited for an ambulance outside the area and that was when Tracker, Presenceless and Knot arrived to capture Aichi.

"Hello, aren't you all going to the concert?" Knot asked.

"No we are just leaving, our friend is not feeling well." Aichi answered. He saw Presenceless in the corner of his eye and made sure she wasn't close enough to him to use the tranquilizer.

"Oh, I hope your friend feels better." Tracker replied with an insincere smile. Aichi could catch a glare in his eyes through his fake smile.

"There is something not right with these guys. Be careful." Kai whispered in Aichi's ear. He nodded at Kai and turned to the ambulance that was coming their way.

"Yea, I know. I will." Aichi replied quietly. He kept following Presenceless's tracks and she was about to come up from behind. Aichi pushed Kai the other way and he moved to the side as the needle missed him. She pushed on the presser and the liquid shot out. She did it by instinct.

Everyone was shocked. " _He felt my presence? No, he couldn't have, I used my ability… Maybe I canceled my ability early and he just reacted fast. No, he must've followed my movements the second I activated it. Why can't this ability allow me to seem like I disappeared even if they've noticed me before?"_ Presenceless thought as he ran to Knot and Tracker's side.

"Thank you, Aichi." Kai thanked as he regained his balance.

"Are you okay?" Aichi asked.

"Yea, you just made me lose balance." Kai answered. They both turned to the 3 sent to get Aichi.

"Was she always there?" Misaki asked in shock.

"Is that a syringe?" Shingo pointed out.

"What were you planning on inserting into Aichi?" Ren asked seriously. He was really intimidating to them right now.

"That's none of your business. Move aside." Knot responded.

Chris walked over to the splat of liquid and used his finger to pick some up. He analyzed it and smelt it. "That is a tranquilizer serum." He confirmed.

"Now what were you planning on doing once Sendou was asleep?" Leon asked.

"We'll just take him by force then." Tracker said. All of their abilities were utilities, none of them were made to fight.

"No, you aren't because you are going to leave now!" Aichi ordered. King's Power took effect and they left. They got Yu to the hospital and everyone in their group was safe.

* * *

 **~Ability User Facility Lab~**

Kou's body was floating in a water tank, there was still a bullet wound on his chest, but it was more of a scar than a big wound. He was pale with no blood left in his body.

"This is the late King's Power user, just as you asked." A scientist said. "May I ask why you need him? His ability was incarnated to a new host."

"I want to use him for a test for an artificial ability experiment." The main scientist answered. "Seeing reports on his mental and physical state he recovers fairly fast and his ability developed a lot. Even though he is dead and his cells stopped working his bullet wound has healed fairly much." He touched the glass and analyzed the wound more.

"That is strange, isn't it? The cells in his body no longer function, but his body still healed from the wound." The main scientist restated.

"Yes, it is strange. But what are you planning on doing?" The lower scientist asked.

"We will use him to capture and control the new King's Power user. The artificial ability is to use 4 of the abilities he knows about and giving the information on all the abilities so far including King's Power. The new King's Power or any other ability will not be able to defeat this artificial ability." The scientist explained with a maniac laugh. Tubes connected with Kou's body and a neon green liquid entered him.

"Now, I must decide on the 4 to give him." The main scientist thought.

"What are you inserting into his body?" The lower scientist asked.

"Revival liquid. Created by sucking up all the ability power of users. That's a small price to pay and through Kou, we can get even more ability users than ever." The main scientist explained.

"Revival liquid has successfully entered and is getting to work." Another scientist announced he was on the computer. A screen appeared and showed the liquid's progress. They spread pretty slowly, but the blood was starting to run inside Kou's body again.

* * *

 **~At the Hospital~**

Yu was lying on a hospital bed, while the rest of the group sat on chairs around his bed. Kai and Leon were leaning on the wall. Aichi was sitting by Yu's bedside, he looked at Yu worried.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Ren asked. He was spinning a marker between his fingers.

"Ren, don't draw on his face." Kai said because he knew Ren well enough to know what he was planning to do with that marker. He eyed the marker on Ren's finger.

"I don't know what you mean." Ren replied dropping the marker on the floor. He sat in a childish position on his chair, just like how he usually sits on his office chair back in Asteroid Headquarters.

"Oh, by the way, Aichi. How did you know that that girl was going to attack you?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I… Well, it was sort of like the time leap ability that Shunsuke has. It was in a different timeline and someone gave me a chance to avoid a problem." Aichi explained.

"What happened, bro?" Kamui asked.

"Well, in that timeline. I left the concert area for some fresh air, but those three came to me and captured me by using that tranquilizer. One of the guys used his ability on me to tie untieable knots to tie my arms and legs together, so I couldn't escape. The other boy used his ability to must a tracker on me. He had to burn the words King's Power on my skin to do so. Then some men took me to this facility where they whipped me and told me that 'it is forbidden to use your ability for your own reasons.'" Aichi explained.

"So you went on your own like usual?" Kai responded.

Aichi nodded quietly.

"That coming from you Kai. You have a habit of doing stuff by yourself." Ren said with his childish voice. "For example, you went on your own after leaving Team Asteroid for the first time. Then, you got yourself into that reverse mess and Aichi needed to save you."

Kai turned away.

"How did you get back here?" Leon asked breaking up the silence.

"I had this dream and it was about me in this world's life. It was the most terrible thing I saw. They did the same thing they did to me that day, but they did it since he was young until he was in his teenage years. In this timeline, he died when he asked someone to shoot him, but before that he let all the other ability users to escape." Aichi explained. "I know his name now. It was Kou. I'm pretty sure the memory that I saw before, the memory of having King's Power wasn't actually my memory, it was his. Which means when he died, the power found its way to me. The day I was card fighting Bedou in the Nationals."

"Wait, I'm confused. Abilities only exist in this world. It couldn't have traveled to yours." Nao pointed out.

"I don't know all the answers yet. I'm pretty sure even Kou himself didn't know why either." Aichi replied. Suddenly his head started to hurt and he clenched his head. All his friends gathered around him.

"Aichi, what is it? Are you alright?" Misaki asked.

" _They are bringing me back to life?"_ It was Kou's voice. " _But why?"_

"It's Kou. But he should be dead." Aichi said quietly. If they weren't listening closely they would've missed it.

"Kou? Aichi in this world?" Kai asked.

" _Who are you?"_ Kou asked.

Aichi's head stopped hurting. " _I'm Aichi."_ He answered.

" _Are you the new King's Power ability user?"_ Kou asked.

"Bro, is something wrong?" Kamui asked.

"He is probably talking to Kou. We should be quiet and let him talk to him." Miwa said.

" _Yes, I am. I saw what happened to you. Why are you still…?"_ Aichi replied.

" _Alive? The scientists want to use me for something. You better be careful, I feel tired."_ Kou responded.

" _You should rest, don't worry. I will find a way to save you from there, you've been through enough."_ Aichi assured.

" _Thank you, Aichi. After this, I won't be able to communicate with you again. Please be careful."_ Kou thanked before his voice disappeared.

"How was the chat?" Naoki asked.

"He seems to be in the enemy's hands. I promised him I will help him get out of there. But first, we need to make sure Yu is alright." Aichi answered.

"You better not be planning on running in there yourself without us." Misaki said angrily.

"I'm not…" Aichi replied.

Miwa put his arm on Aichi's shoulder. "We know you well enough, Aichi. Seriously we need to do this together." Miwa agreed with Misaki.

"Okay. I promise." Aichi reassured.

"Good. Good. Now we can sleep." Ren said as he dozed off.

"Ren might be joking around about it, but we should get as much rest as we can." Shingo agreed. Nao stayed with Yu and the rest of them went to their dorms in the school. Aichi, Ren, Kai and Miwa were rooming together. Misaki, Leon and Kamui were together in a room and Naoki, Shingo and Chris were rooming together.

They slept for the night, but Aichi wasn't tired, so he stayed up. He was worried about Kou because he felt something off about the atmosphere.

* * *

 **~Morning: Lab~**

Kou woke up, he was on a metal table with his arms and legs strapped onto it. There was no one in the room, but he found it strange, they didn't blindfold or gag him. Beside him, he saw a big computer and wires were attached to a helmet which was on his head. He looked at the big screen to the side of him and there were body scan pictures. There were many scars all over his body including the bullet scar from when he died.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he started to struggle against the straps. "I need to get out of here…"

Soon the head scientist walked in with a seemingly lifeless girl. Although he has already broken free of the brainwashing since he was young, he still didn't dare say a word to the man before he says something.

"Kou, was your name wasn't? The former King's Power user." The scientist asked.

"Take these restraints off of me." Kou ordered. He expected King's Power to take effect, then he remembered, it left him and is now with Aichi.

"Too bad, since you technically died that day you ordered an officer to shoot you. King's Power has already left you and found a new host. Or were you not aware of that fact? Once you decided to suicide, it did slow down our progress, but that was just a minor setback." The scientist explained.

"So why did you go through the trouble of bringing me back to life. I'm sure the equipment to make that possible must have cost a fortune." Kou asked,

"Actually, you are correct. We exhausted all the resources needed to make this happen and we will never to able to bring anyone back to life ever again, but it is for a good cause." The scientist answered.

Kou looked at him confused. "Good cause? Why am I a good cause?" Kou asked.

"Well, you see. We used took all the power of abilities out of the ability users we have managed to capture and changed it into the energy to revive you. Once we have you using the new power we are giving you, we will have more of that energy than ever. And once you capture the new King's Power user, we will be capturing users 2x faster." The scientist explained.

"You can't make us help you. There is no way we will help you!" Kou shouted.

The scientist and the girl walked over to Kou. "You will help us even if you like it or not. You see before we started developing the ability we are going to give to you we created an artificial ability that manipulates memories. Though it was somewhat of a success, we found a flaw in the usage of the power. It drains a lot of life force from the user and now we only have 2 uses left." The scientist paused and leaned over so that he was face to face with Kou. "I'm sure you know the two people we are going to use it on."

Kou's eyes widened. "No! You can't! I don't have any special ability anymore, you can't use me!" He shouted.

"Well, that is where you're wrong. Have you forgotten in my explanation a few seconds ago? We are giving you a better ability that can rival and even beat King's Power and any other ability user you encounter." The scientist replied.

"There is no such ability!" Kou replied.

"It is an artificial ability, it took 7 years to develop. This ability we developed allows you to use 4 of any ability you know of. Since we've been collecting information on different ability, even before you were born, you can believe the number of abilities we can choose from. We've already inserted 2 in your long term memory, but you need to go through step 2 before you can actually use the abilities itself. But rest assure we would have already manipulated your memories before you get to use your new ability." The scientist explained.

He got up and turned to the girl behind him. "Get to work." He ordered. The girl walked to Kou's side and Kou looked in fear.

"You are losing your life energy using your power. Why are you doing this?" Kou asked. They straps were being taken off him and she sat him up. He struggled against her grip, but once she started her ability his arms fell to his side and he was lost in the light in her eyes.

* * *

In Kou's head, his consciousness was forced into his memory part of his brain. There he saw some of his memories changing. The memory of him reaching out for his mom when she was carrying him as a baby changed into him lying down on a table with scientists around him.

"No! My memories!" Kou cried as tears ran down his face. Another memory changed from when he was at that first day of school. It changed into him standing alone in the cafeteria with men standing beside him. It was like he never had a family. The memory of him being whipped was still there but was twisted a bit so that he never remembered he only had King's Power. But was replaced with the artificial power they were about to give him.

His resistance in the scanning lab never happened and all of his missions he was using all kinds of abilities. The final memory change was with Shunsuke. It changed so that he was almost killed by his group and he was in a coma until now. The memories of since he was conscious again disappeared into nothing, so he didn't remember talking to Aichi.

After all of it was done, he woke up in a hospital bed. With all the memory changes with him. He was in a dark room and it didn't seem like a hospital. He figured that he was still in the facility and he just woke up from his coma. It seemed as he was asleep step 2 was already done on him.

" _How long was I asleep?"_ Kou asked himself. The door opened and a light shone in the room, Kou had to shield his eyes from the light. It was the scientist.

"You are awake. You have been asleep for a long time, Kou…" The scientist greeted.

"I failed my last mission… I'm so sorry…" Kou apologized he got out of bed and started to stand, but fell back down. Tracker, Knot and Presenceless walked into the room and helped him up.

"You've been asleep for a long time, take some time to rest, then we will send you on your next mission." The scientist said.

"I'm not going to be punished?" Kou asked.

"If you succeed in your next mission, your failure will be over looked. But your next mission will be a tough one, you are going to capture the King's Power user." The scientist answered.

"I will capture him without fail." Kou replied. The scientist smiled and started to walk out of the room.

"You know what will happen if you fail." The scientist said. Tracker, Presenceless and Knot left after placing Kou back in bed, Kou slept again until he was called to start his mission.

* * *

 **~The Next Morning~**

Everyone was in class, Aichi wasn't listening because he was too focused on what happened to Yu and Kou. Both Yu and Nao weren't in class that morning.

" _I wonder if Kou and Yu are alright. Kou is still in the enemy's hands and I need to find a way to save him, but I promised everyone that I won't go on my own. What should I do?"_ Aichi thought.

"Sendou, please answer this question." The teacher said. That snapped Aichi out of his thoughts and he looked at the board with a math question. He walked to the chalkboard and answered the question, it was correct. He sat back onto his seat and continued to think. In the end of class, Jojiro and Yusa approached Aichi.

"Aichi, are you alright?" Yusa asked.

"Where are Nao and Yu?" Jojiro asked.

"Nao is probably still at the hospital with Yu." Aichi answered he still sounded like he wasn't in touch with reality.

"Yu and Nao are in the hospital?" Jojiro asked.

"Yea, Yu suddenly screamed in the concert and fainted. We brought him to the hospital, but the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. They think it has something to do with his memories or something in his brain." Aichi replied.

"Oh, now… Are you okay?" Jojiro asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and thinking of some stuff." Aichi assured, he smiled and got up from his seat and left to class 1-2. Before Aichi made it to the classroom, he started falling back. Misaki, Kai, Ren and Miwa were walking around the corner and saw him starting to fall down.

"Aichi!" They shouted as Misaki and Miwa caught Aichi before he fell on the ground. Everyone in the hallway heard that and they got out of their classrooms to see what happened.

The teacher from class 1-2, Naoki, Shingo and Leon checked got out of their classrooms too. The teacher checked on Aichi and he touched his forehead. It was burning hot.

"He has a high fever, he needs some rest." The teacher informed. Aichi's breathing escalated.

"Man, what happened to him?" Naoki asked.

" _Something did happen to Kou… I feel something strange and I have a connection with Kou."_ Aichi thought. " _Is our connection breaking?"_

He opened his eyes and saw himself in the facility in the hallway. " _The last dream…"_ Aichi thought.

"Hey! Kid, if you want to go outside your room, then we will have to be beside you at all times." A man said. They walked in the cafeteria and Kou saw Yu, Ayumi and Kumagami. Kumagami was also being watched by men, he saw him give a paper to Yu, but he didn't want him to get in trouble so he didn't tell anyone.

"Who is the guy who just walked in?" Yu asked Kumagami quietly. So quietly the men couldn't hear. But Kou heard him.

"A powerful ability user called King's Power. You can try looting him." Kumagami answered.

The men walked over to Kumagami to escort him out. "You're going." One of the men ordered. The other man walked up to Yu.

"Did you accept anything from him?" The man asked.

"No, I didn't." Yu answered.

"Okay, then you're safe." The man left following Kumagami out. Yu tried to use his ability on Kou, but he couldn't even take possession of his body.

" _My ability isn't working…"_ Yu thought. Kou sat down on a seat beside him. They didn't say a word to each other, but Ayumi wanted to talk.

"Hello? How has your day been?" Ayumi asked.

Kou didn't answer. " _I was the reason such a young girl was captured."_ His voiced echoed in Aichi's mind. He ate fairly quickly and he didn't want to talk because men were right beside him listening to every word he says. " _In return for their suffering, I will make sure they are together."_

Later that day, Yu and Ayumi were in the middle of the hallway talking, when some men took hold of Ayumi after they found out her ability. Kou saw what happened and allowed Yu to get tasered. After he and Ayumi crossed by each other, Kou used his ability. "Stay here and don't tell anyone what happened." He ordered.

King's Power affected them and Kou took Ayumi's hand and dragged her as they ran. "Thank you, what's your name?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

"Nevermind my name, where is your brother's room?" Kou asked. Ayumi took the lead and let him to Yu's room. Men soon arrived to intercept them.

"Kou, come here right now!" The men ordered.

"No. You are going to stay there." Kou ordered. He looked in the room and it was empty. " _Where'd he go?"_ Kou thought.

"I thought we got through his stubborn mind already? Why is he suddenly active again?" The man asked himself. Kou continued to run dragging Ayumi.

"I know where your oldest brother is, but he is very far away. I'll bring you to him." Kou promised. They kept running and Kou used his power on everyone in his way. He took a few bullet shots to protect Ayumi, but they didn't hit any vital organs. They kept running and made it to a door.

"Open this door." He ordered an officer.

" _He's doing this all for Yu's little sister? Even though he knows the punishment he would face."_ Aichi thought. Kou and Ayumi ran in and locked themselves inside there to buy some time before the army outside burst open the door.

"Who's there?" Shunsuke asked. Kou leaned on the wall, he was bleeding badly.

"Brother Shunsuke!" Ayumi called.

"Ayumi? How did you get here?" Shunsuke asked.

"A boy with an amazing ability appeared to save me. He made everyone do whatever he wanted!" Ayumi answered.

"It's you…" Shunsuke said.

Kou didn't say a word. He was bleeding too much. Soon Yu ran in from a wall and destroyed the restraints on his brother. "Why are you here, Ayumi?" Yu asked.

The door suddenly burst open and men ran in with guns. "We'll leave it to you then…" Yu said as he got shot. Everyone in there was being shot at and Kou protected Shunsuke from a shot.

"Don't shoot that light blue haired kid. We can't kill him." One of the men said.

"Use your ability…" Kou said before falling on the ground. His face was really pale. Shunsuke used his ability before he was shot himself.

Aichi felt all of the bullets that hit Kou and he was on the ground. Although they weren't directly shot at him, he felt everything that Kou felt. Soon all of the pain just disappeared.

" _This is the last flashback. I never expected myself to fight against those men ever again, but my life is fated to perish and become somebody's puppet. Now there is nothing more I can do for you."_ Kou's voice said before fading away again.

" _He never deserved this… Why was this power given to him?"_ Aichi thought.

When Aichi woke up he was in his bed in his dorm room. There was a cloth on his head, he got up and his friends were gathered on the floor asleep around him. The cloth fell off and fell on the floor, that woke up Kai who that closest to the cloth drop.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks to all of you." Aichi answered. Kai picked up the cloth and went to the washroom avoiding all of the people sleeping on the floor.

"What happened to you anyways?" Kai asked while in the bathroom. He was loud enough for Aichi to hear him, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. Aichi looked out the window and it was already dark.

"I was watching one of Kou's memories again. It was on a different timeline this time." Aichi answered.

"What was it about?" Kai asked as he walked out again with a fresh wet towel. He made a hand gesture for Aichi to lie back down and Aichi lied down. He placed the wet towel on Aichi's head.

"It was about Yu, Ayumi and Shunsuke. They were in the ability user facility and Kou helped Shunsuke get out of there with his Time Leap ability. Kou felt sorry for allowing them to capture Yu and Ayumi, so he helped them get to his older brother." Aichi explained.

"Okay, I get it. Are you alright?" Kai asked slowly. Aichi looked at him confused because Kai seemed different somehow.

"What do you mean by that?" Aichi asked passively.

"Look… Aichi, we've never had time to just talk after we got here. I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I never noticed how the rest of you would be hurt." Kai apologized. Aichi stayed quiet until he was down his train of thought. "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I want you to know I feel really terrible about what I did. I pushed you into a corner on purpose and forced you to submit to the Void. I couldn't sleep and I know you couldn't either."

Kai paused he couldn't look Aichi in the face while apologizing to him. "It's fine. I already told you it was okay. I forgive you. Wherever this life takes us, you will never make me hate you. You took my life in a completely different direction… A better one. Without your kindness I wouldn't be the person standing before you today, we would've never met each other or have all those thrilling card fights with each other. I wouldn't be playing Vanguard and I wouldn't have become strong and confident. I can't thank you enough for that Kai. So believe that I will always be there, right by your side. You will never be alone ever again." Aichi replied.

Kai was holding back his tears as he heard that and he would never forget the day he gave Aichi Blaster Blade. "I wanted to be strong. To stand as your equal. I knew you were slowly getting further and further away from me. This whole time, you were my inspiration to get better... For you to surpass me and end up stronger than me, left me at a loss. That is why I wanted to accept Link Joker." Kai informed.

"You didn't have to, you were always my equal. There is no person like you, you are always determined to get stronger. I guess we are both each other's inspiration." Aichi replied. Kai turned and faced him and a single tear ran down his face. "Kai?"

"After all, you've been through… How can you have the strength to forgive me? How can you still look at me the same way as you did when I gave you Blaster Blade?" Kai asked. Aichi slipped on a smile in the conversation.

"I want to protect everyone… Kamui, Misaki, Ren, Leon, Naoki, Shingo, Kourin, Asaka, Tetsu, Sharlene, Jillian, Koutei, Yuri, Gai, everyone! Absolutely, everyone I care about and that includes you, Kai. To protect people I want to have the strength to be able to stand on my own two feet without fear." Aichi explained. "I've always been afraid Kai. I alway ran away from my problems. So instead of being the one protected, I wanted to be the one doing the protecting, for everyone that has ever helped me."

"Forgiving people doesn't take strength as long as there are good memories I can always look past anything a person does wrong. I really can't thank you enough for giving me Blaster Blade and starting my journey." Aichi repeated.

"I promise. I will find a way to bring us all back to our world, it is my fault all of you guys were dragged into this mess in the first place." Aichi promised.

"If there is anyone that can do it, it's you. But don't rush yourself, we all know you want to resolve the conflict here first." Kai replied. Aichi started to look tired. "You should sleep, you look like you won't be able to keep your eyes opened any longer."

Aichi nodded and went to sleep again. Kai was able to sleep soon after, he felt much better after having the talk with Aichi.

* * *

Early in the morning, everyone heard a knock on the door, which woke everyone up. They didn't notice that they slept over at Aichi, Ren, Miwa and Kai's room for the night. Shingo got up first and opened the door. It was Kumagami.

"Oh, hello." Shingo greeted half awake. Then he realized who it was. "Sendou! Guys wake up, Kumagami is here!" Shingo called. Everyone else soon woke up. Aichi was the last to wake up.

"Aichi, should you be up right now?" Misaki asked.

"Yea, bro. You have a really high fever yesterday." Kamui agreed.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry about it." Aichi reassured.

Chris touched his forehead to see if he still had a fever. "Looks like his fever is gone. That was really quick." He informed. Aichi got up and claimed the washroom first.

"Shunsuke, wants to see all of you." Kumagami informed.

"Okay, we will be right outside. Just give us some time to get ourselves ready." Ren replied. After Kumagami left, Ren fell over knocking into Kai.

"Ren… What are you doing…?" Kai asked holding in his anger.

"Just give me some time to sleep…" Ren responded starting to doze off. Naoki got a bucket and filled it with water from the kitchen sink.

"Naoki! Don't throw that water on him. You will get Kai and make a mess!" Shingo shouted. It was too late, Kai and Ren were soaked and Aichi just walked out of the washroom. He looked at the situation surprised and confused.

"What do you think you're doing!? We are inside a room! You can't throw a bucket of water in here! Get out of here!" Misaki lectured.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naoki and Shingo said together and left to their dorm. Aichi was the first to get the mop and the bucket, he wanted to clean up the mess before someone slipped and fell.

"Shesh!" Misaki said, before taking the mop from Aichi's hands.

"Misaki, I can clean up the mess. I think Ren and Kai need you, or something bad might happen to Naoki." Aichi suggested. Kai and Ren looked really angry.

"Naoki will get what he deserves." Misaki replied.

"Sendou, you should get some rest before we leave." Leon suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Kai, Ren you should change your clothes before you get a cold." Aichi replied.

They went to the washroom and Ren was muttering, "I will make that Naoki guy's life a living nightmare." There was a dark aura around him, but Kai seemed to have already calmed down.

Everyone else cleaned up the mess. Aichi slipped on a wet spot and fell on the ground. "Bro, are you alright? That sounded like a hard fall." Kamui asked.

Misaki and Leon helped him up. "Thanks, I'm alright. I need to be more careful." Aichi responded. He felt some pain on his arm, he rolled up his sleeve and looked at his elbow, there was a bruise.

"That looks like a bad bruise, Aichi." Chris analyzed.

"Bro, be careful next time." Kamui said. After finishing cleaning up, they helped Aichi with his bruise and Ren and Kai got out of the washroom.

"We are making, Kumagami wait. We need to get going." Kai reminded.

"Oh, yea. That slipped our minds." Miwa said. They quickly get ready and got out. Kumagami was waiting there with 2 cars with him. There was a man with black hair as the driver of one. Naoki and Shingo were already in the car. They were praying that Misaki wouldn't be in the same car as them.

"Sorry, we are so late. We had a mess we needed to clean up." Misaki apologized glaring at Naoki. He used Shingo as a shield from her glare. Kumagami looked back in forth from Misaki to Naoki confused.

"Don't bother about what they are talking about. We are just sorry for making you wait." Aichi assured. "Where are you going to take us?"

Kumagami gestured everyone to enter the cars and everyone did. As of luck were to happen, Misaki was placed in the same car as Naoki. They could be heard from the other car where Miwa, Kai, Ren, Leon, Chris, Kumagami and Aichi were riding.

"Does she go off the handle normally?" Kumagami asked.

"Yea, Misa-ki~ is like a leader of a big city gang back in our world. She is one of the most strict people I've ever met." Ren answered playfully.

"No, she isn't. She is one of the best friends you can be around, she really isn't that bad as long as you don't do anything to anger her." Aichi corrected.

"Anyways, where are you bringing all of us?" Chris asked.

"Shunsuke wants to speak to all of you." Kumagami answered. They got to their destination quickly after and they were led inside a room where Yu, Nao and Shunsuke were waiting.

"You wanted to see us?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, we are going to use time leap to go back and save Ayumi." Shunsuke answered.

"Who is Ayumi?" Miwa asked.

"If I'm not mistaken. She is Shunsuke and Yu's younger sister right?" Aichi guessed. "I remember that name from a flashback of Kou's. I think she was the girl Kou saved."

"Yes, the former King's Power user and Yu allowed me to use my Time Leap to create this facility to protect ability users." Shunsuke confirmed.

"I assume this Ayumi person died before we came here. Am I correct?" Kai assumed.

"Yes and that's why you're all here. Yu is going to time leap back to the time when Ayumi died." Shunsuke informed he walked up to Aichi and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will remember. Yu can't use his ability on you, so I have a feeling you will remember what has happened just like Yu would. I need you to do exactly what you did before, so we can try to get that ability out of you and destroy it."

"If he doesn't come here, Void would be in control of his body. We won't have a choice, but to come back here." Misaki pointed out.

"Next time, I shouldn't bring too many of the stronger card fighters. We need more people making sure Link Joker is stopped." Kai said.

"I agree. Since we have this second chance, we should use it to keep some stronger currents in our world to put a stop to Link Joker." Leon agreed.

"Wait! You aren't counting me out bro!" Kamui shouted.

"Me neither!" Misaki agreed

Aichi thought for a little while. "I need Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris to create enough energy to make the portal. Kamui, Misaki, Naoki, Miwa and Shingo. I need all of you to stay there and beat Link Joker once and for all. With Link Joker weakened without Void's help, you guys can defeat him." He explained.

"Aichi!" Naoki, Misaki, Miwa and Shingo shouted.

"Bro…" Kamui said.

"I'm sorry. I want to take extra precautions to protect our world. I hope you guys understand." Aichi responded. They looked at each other with unsure faces, then after a while, they nodded and smiled together.

"Leave it to us, bro." Kamui said.

"You have nothing to worry about just focus on getting back as quick as possible." Misaki added.

"Okay. We are as ready as we will ever be." Aichi informed Shunsuke, who signaled Yu to use Time Leap.

"I already told Yu where and when he can find you when you come to this world." Shunsuke informed right before Yu used Time Leap. Yu used it and he was back to the day before Ayumi died. Aichi and the others were also back to their world.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the late chapter. Editing may be really messy for the next 2 chapters, this one was also pretty messy too. We will keep pushing this story along, but with the bad ending in store... Just remember the good memories of the earlier chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will get the next chapter to you next Monday. Promise! :3**


	7. Repeat

When Aichi woke up again, he was on the day he was going to fight Kai and got captured by Link Joker. He woke up in his room and sighed as he looked out the window to see the fresh morning sun.

" _I have to get through 2 weeks of that again…"_ Aichi thought as he recalled the memory of his 2 weeks in prison at the Tatsunagi Building. He knew that path would guarantee going back to the other world, so he had to do everything the same as last time.

 _"If this is what it takes to save Kou and help everyone, then I will do it."_ Aichi thought. He got up and changed into his casual clothes.

"Aichi, good morning." Shizuka and Emi greeted.

"Good morning." Aichi replied. He sat down for breakfast.

"Are you going to fight Link Joker today?" Emi asked uncomfortably.

Aichi looked away, not making eye contact. "Yes."

"Aichi, it is really dangerous. Please, come back safe." Emi said.

"There is no need to worry about me. This is something I need to do, Emi." Aichi replied. He finished his breakfast and ran out the door after saying bye to his mom and Emi, exactly like last time. He ran to Miyagi Academy where he would meet up with Shingo and Naoki.

"Shingo! Naoki!" Aichi shouted as he ran into the building. He saw them on the staircase and Naoki was taking a nap as Shingo was keeping watch with the Student Council. "What happened?"

"We were up all night freeing Reversed fighters here and retaking the school." Shingo answered. Aichi looked at Naoki, he was a quarter awake still.

"Are all of you alright?" Aichi asked.

"Just fine… Just a little tired that's all." Naoki answered sounding exhausted. Aichi smiled a little.

After a little while, the group made it to the Tatsunagi building after defeating Miwa and Kamui, now it was time for Kai's fight with Aichi. They shuffled their decks after placing their starting vanguards down on the vanguard circle and drew their starting hands.

Aichi realized that his starting hand was different, he would be able to predict Kai's moves. _"I know the moves Kai is going to make, but I don't have the same hand as before."_

* * *

 **~At the End of the Battle~**

Aichi checked his damage and the sixth damage fell, Kai knew he had the hand to guard. Aichi fell down as the reverse aura engulfed him. Kai picked up the cards Aichi left on the table and saw that there was a Quintet Wall in his hand. He looked mad when he looked at Aichi.

"You're coming with me Aichi..." Kai said, not telling his friends that Aichi could've won the match. He pushed everyone out of the way and lifted Aichi up. He was still conscious, but he didn't have the strength to struggle.

"Kai! You jerk! You can't just take him away!" Kamui shouted.

"Watch me…" Kai replied. He started walking to the Tatsunagi building entrance. Misaki, Naoki and Shingo stopped him as Kamui and Miwa tried to regain their strength.

"Kai, we aren't letting you." Misaki said.

"Yea! If you want a beat down, you could've just asked." Naoki agreed cracking his knuckles loudly.

"The lousy thug is right for once. You aren't taking him away." Shigo agreed. Suddenly, reversed energy started to come out of Kai and Aichi was also admitting the same energy out of him. Both decks flew to Kai's hand and a pathway formed for him as he entered the building. That was when reversed fighters appeared.

After getting to the library, Aichi was let down and the reverse aura has already been purified. "He lost on purpose." Kai asked.

"Are you completely sure he lost on purpose?" Takuto asked.

"Yes, I looked at his hand after the match. There was a Quintet Wall and I only had one attack left before it was his turn. He could've used it and had a chance of reaching his next turn, but he didn't try. It isn't like him to do something like that." Kai explained.

"What are you planning, Sendou...? No matter, we'll just start the plan now then. Since he voluntarily lost, I guess I could put some more restraints on him to make sure he wasn't planning on escaping." Takuto said. They started walking to the room and they placed Aichi on the bed.

They shackled both his wrists and ankles this time, instead of last time where they only shackled his wrist. The device was put on over his eyes again. Soon after being shackled and Takuto and Kai leaving. The conversation of Aichi losing on purpose didn't give them enough time do any more than that. Aichi woke up and sighed.

Aichi woke up and sighed.

" _This again. But this time, it's different. They are taking extra precautions since I let Kai win."_ Aichi thought. He got up and almost stumbled on one of the ankle chains. Aichi started feeling around again to see if there were any changes, there weren't. Aichi walked to the door, but he can't even reach for the knob anymore much less open it.

He kept pulling on the chains to try to reach for the knob, but there was no use. Suddenly, the door opened just like before and the person led Aichi to the bed. The person forced him to lie down on the bed as the person started to talk.

Suddenly, the door opened just like before and the person led Aichi to the bed. The person forced him to lie down on the bed as the person started to talk.

"Why did you throw the match? You had a Quintet Wall in your hand." Kai asked with anger. Aichi looked in the direction of the voice, but then he felt Kai turn his head to his direction anyways.

Aichi didn't answer the question and Kai slapped Aichi on the face. Aichi put his hand on his face after feeling the hard slap. He decided to lie. "I knew I was going to lose, either way… What's the point?" He answered.

"You're kidding, right? Are you really the Aichi I know? I thought you would be worth fighting, but you're weak. More weak than when I met you." Kai replied in a loud tone. "Losing to you would be better than letting me win."

It was silent for a while, Aichi didn't know how to respond. For a moment, he thought that Kai has left the room, but he still felt Kai's overwhelming presence. "I'm… Sorry." He mumbled to break the silence.

Aichi heard a noise as Kai turned to him. "If you really are sorry, then allow Void to take over your body. He will be a much stronger opponent to beat. This time, I don't want you to give me an advantage." Kai replied. After a while, Aichi started to sit up, but Kai pushed him back down. The jingling of the chains rang throughout the room replaced the newly created silence.

Aichi shook his head. "I'm very sorry about not giving the fight you wanted, but I'm not going to let the Void take me over. If he takes over chaos and ruin will be the future for Earth and Cray, don't you get that?" He asked.

"You don't deserve anything you achieved over me! If you were willing to throw a fight that meant so much to me. How did you ever become stronger than me? You got everything that I had to work for without doing any work yourself. I understand that Void can destroy the world, but I don't care. The fight with you was worthless and all I want is to defeat it." Kai answered.

He seemed to have let out some of his angry after saying that, there was a short silence before he held out Aichi's right hand and placed a deck on it. Suddenly the deck revealed the Link Joker aura and felt like it was stinging Aichi's hand. He immediately dropped the cards on the bed after screaming.

"Who's deck is that?" Aichi asked as his left hand held onto his right trying to ease the pain.

"Guess, who's?" Kai replied is a more happy voice.

"No way… It can't be… Mine?" Aichi asked.

"Yes, it is your deck. Actually, your deck turned into something pretty unexpected. Blaster Blade seemed to have been corrupted and changed into the card that hurt you just now." Kai confirmed.

Aichi shook his head in disbelief. "No. Blaster Blade would never…" He replied, his voice seemed to have faded away since he didn't want to finish the sentence. He moved his hand close again and he felt the reversed aura. He knew that the one with the strongest reverse aura was Blaster Blade's reversed form.

Kai helped pile his deck.

"I would let you see the card, but I can't unlock that device around your eyes. Only Takuto can do that, but I should leave you to be with yourself. Takuto just told me to talk to you, not give a whole explanation about what happened." Kai informed. His footsteps echoed in Aichi's head as he was feeling the reverse aura around his deck. "The washroom is a room with a door you can open that won't pull you back. There will be someone to bring your meals, but that is all they will do for you, so don't bother trying to ask them to set you free."

The door slammed shut as Aichi kept blindly analyzing his deck. " _This didn't happen before… Blaster Blade wasn't corrupted last time. Is it because I lost the game on purpose?"_ He thought to himself. He picked up his deck and endured the reverse aura, he found the card with the strongest reverse aura and held it in front of him.

"Blaster Blade… But why?" Aichi asked.

"My vanguard was strong and fights his opponents with respect and diligence. You are not the vanguard I thought you were." Blaster Blade answered. A tear dropped down Aichi's face and he left the card on the bed and walked toward the window. He leaned on the window sill as tears streamed down his face.

" _All of this is because I purposely lost the game? But it hurts me so much inside. I don't even have Blaster Blade to go to anymore."_ Aichi thought as he softly punched his fist into the wall. It was like most of the strength from his body seeped away as he let out a long cry before sliding down the short wall and fell on his knees. Those words from Blaster Blade and Kai slowly ate him up.

" _How could I make such an obvious mistake, I always fought anyone at full strength and gave them my respect in card fights, but this one… Mattered so much."_ Aichi thought as he slowly started to feel tired and fell asleep on the floor.

When he woke up, he was being carried onto the bed and it was time for his food. The maid tried to put the food in his mouth, but he felt like he didn't have the strength to open it. The man beside the maid forcefully opened his mouth and Aichi chewed and swallowed. He opened his mouth voluntarily until the food was done and they left. He stayed sitting on the bed unmoving.

 _"I have to remember... This is for Kou and everyone."_

Later, some maids walked into the room with Aichi's change of clothes. They prepared the bath in the washroom. He knew what time it was and he snapped out of his thoughts. He got off the bed and he wanted to run. As he ran towards the door he bumped into someone. Kai.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai asked. He lifted him up and made sure he was secure in the washroom for his bath.

"No! I'll do it myself. I don't need your help!" Aichi cried. His clothes were taken off by the maids and he was put into the bath. The soft towel rubbed onto his skin and he struggled. Kai was there to hold him down.

When they were finished Aichi was in his new clothes and was placed back on the bed. He was tired from struggling against Kai, who was holding him down. It was quiet for a while, but soon Takuto walked into the room. "Sendou, why did you throw the match. Is there a reason you would want Kai to win?" He asked as he walked to Aichi's bedside.

Aichi flinched as he heard footsteps walking closer to him. He didn't answer his question, so he just kept his mouth shut. "Is it that you wanted to be reversed? Because if that's the case, that can be in order. Once you become Void's vessel." Takuto wondered. His eyes turned to Aichi's deck and he picked it up. The first card was Blaster Joker.

"Is this what you were crying about Sendou? It was your fault he ended up this way." Takuto asked. Aichi turned to the voice. Takuto smiled and placed the deck on his hand. "We'll leave you to be alone." He said happily as they walked out the door.

"Blaster Blade… I'm sorry." Aichi said before he fell asleep.

* * *

Everything happened as planned once again. Ren, Kai, Aichi, Chris and Leon made it to the other world. They left everyone else in their world. All their friends in the other world were waiting there to greet their return.

But as they were moving to the other world, Aichi explained everything that happened. " _Guys, I've been working towards getting to this moment. That was why I lost to you on purpose Kai and Blaster Blade. I'm sorry I was lying to you, but it was necessary. There is no need to worry about me, but I need your strength to fend off the Void, Blaster Blade. Do you want to fight by my side once more?"_

The light escalated as Blaster Blade heard Aichi's voice and fended off Void who was inside his body. They found themselves on the grass. Everyone woke up.

"Is Aichi, Void or Aichi?" Ren asked.

"It's alright. Blaster Blade helped me make Void get out of my body. There is no need to worry." Aichi assured and he relaxed on the grass. He took a breath, he was happy that he didn't completely ruin the timeline after throwing the match to Kai.

"We finally made it back…" Aichi mumbled as the wind blew. Yu and the others walked to them.

"Glad all of you made it back safely." Shunsuke said. He pulled Aichi up as an award for completing his mission.

"These guys are the people we met in the different timeline. They are going to help me get King's Power out of me." Aichi said. He looked exhausted, but some scientists and big men have just arrived.

"Secure everyone here." One of the scientists ordered. Aichi tried to fight his exhaustion, but he knew he was too tired for him to do anything to help.

"Sorry… I'm too tired… To help." Aichi apologized weakly. Kai helped him and gave him a shoulder. Soon after, Aichi fainted as he reached his limit.

" _This is my fault. He is this tired because of me…"_ Kai thought as the scientists were closing in.

Yu used his Telekinesis on most of them, but he couldn't get everyone because there were so many. Nao helped out with her ability and kicked some. Even Jojiro was knocking people out by running, but it just wasn't enough.

"Yu, you have to try Plundering Aichi's ability." Shunsuke said in a slight panic. On the other hand, Yu was completely in a panic.

"I can't! I can't even take control of his body temporarily! How can I take his ability?!" Yu replied. He was focusing on his Telekinesis. They were slowly becoming surrounded. Ren, Leon and Chris have already been secured on the ground by a couple of soldiers.

"What are we going to do? There are too much of them." Jojiro asked. They were slowly draining their energy. Kai and Shunsuke made sure Aichi was safe.

"Shun! Kai watch out!" Yu warned. But he was too late, some people came from behind and grabbed Kai and Shunsuke leaving Aichi on the ground unconscious. Medoki used his ability on the 2 pulling them away and immediately fainting after that into Maedomari's arms.

"Blaster Blade! Aichi needs your help! Don't let them take him!" Kai called. Aichi's aura appeared around him signaling that Blaster Blade heard him and was doing what he can. Kai and Shunsuke have soon pinned down again as they were narrowing in on Aichi. Soon Aichi woke up, he still looked like he was exhausted, but he had to do something.

"Leave here!" Aichi ordered. The soldiers quickly followed the order as he used King's Power on all the people threatening them. Afterward, Aichi started to lose balance. Ren caught him just in time.

"I used too much energy..." Aichi mumbled as started to lose balance. Ren caught him just in time.

"Will we always need to count on Sendou to save us whenever we're in trouble?" Leon asked.

"But there is nothing we can do. We don't have any special powers like Aichi. Whenever we do, do something we just got in the way." Chris pointed out. Shunsuke's group reassembled and stood in front of them.

"We need to get to somewhere safe. Trust us, we are here to help you." Shunsuke said sincerely. They noticed his sincere words, but they couldn't help but to have a bit of doubt.

"Aichi seems to trust you and we have no other allies here. We don't have a choice but to trust you guys." Chris replied.

Ren was going to piggy back Aichi. "Up you go~!" He said cheerfully as he carried Aichi off the ground. Kai and Leon helped him get on Ren's back and make sure he won't fall off.

They made their way a car where Furuki was waiting for them. They got in the car, before leaving to Shunesuke's office. they entered Shunsuke's office. "Sorry, but I think you should stay here for now as Aichi gets some rest. Make yourselves at home." Kumagami said. Ren let Aichi down on the couch. They waited for Aichi to wake up as Yu and Shunsuke explained the other timeline.

When they got to the place, they entered the secret hideout and into Shunsuke's office. "Sorry, but I think you should stay here for now, so that Aichi can get some rest. Make yourselves at home." Kumagami said. Ren let Aichi down on the couch. They waited for Aichi to wake up as Yu and Shunsuke explained everything.

"As you know, Aichi has been in this world once before. We don't remember the old timeline completely, but Yu has explained everything to us too." Kumagami said. There was some doubt in Ren, Kai, Leon and Chris's eyes.

"Last time you came to this world, you had a larger group with you. To prove that I'm not lying I'll name some of their names; Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, Naoki and Shingo." Yu said. Ren, Leon, Chris and Kai looked at each other.

"Okay, so you aren't lying. Then can you explain everything that happened for us? And who you guys are?" Chris asked.

"My name is Shunsuke and they are Kumagami, Medoki, Maedomari, Shichino, Yu, Nao and Jojiro." Shunsuke introduced. He pointed at everyone as he called their name.

"Okay, we'll explain now. You see in this world people possess abilities, no one from your world should have an ability, with the exception of Aichi. During the last timeline, my sister died and I took an ability called Time Leap from my big brother, Shunsuke. Before I used the ability, I requested that Aichi follows the old timeline as tight as possible to get back here and find a way to get his ability out of him." Yu explained.

"So in the other timeline, Aichi must've lost to me in that card fight. That is why he threw the match and lost even when he had a perfect guard and enough units to finish me off." Kai thought out loud. He remembered in the chaos of getting to this world, he heard Aichi apologizing. _"He was apologizing to Blaster Blade and I... I couldn't hear him properly."_

"I think Aichi deserves an apology, Kai." Ren grinned. Kai turned to Aichi before turning back.

"I think that is all that all of you need to know, but please be cautious around the men you just saw." Shunsuke warned.

"Plus, they know who Aichi's friends are now. You all might be targeted to lure him out in the open and potentially have him surrender himself to them. King's Power may get rid of them temporarily, but they will be back with more information and numbers." Kumagami added. Ren, Kai, Leon and Chris looked at each other and nodded together. Aichi started to wake up a little, but he didn't seem like he had a lot of strength. He looked like he didn't have enough strength to get up on his own.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Aichi asked weakly with a kind smile on his face.

"We're all fine. Thanks to you, Sendou." Leon answered.

Aichi carefully took out a vanguard card and he revealed it was Blaster Blade. "That's all thanks to Blaster Blade. He is the one to thank." He replied as he looked at his avatar. Blaster Blade glowed in response, everyone could see the glow except for the people who didn't have Psyqualia. "I'm so happy... He is finally back to normal."

"Blaster Blade, aren't you going to allow Yu to possess Aichi's body? That is the only way for Aichi to get rid of his ability." Ren asked. He seemed like he was still serious Ren.

"That isn't my doing. It is something else who wishes that My Vanguard keeps his powers, they will see to it that he keeps it until he has finished what they had planned for him to do." Blaster Blade informed.

"Something? Who?" Chris asked.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Shichino asked.

"It's an ability we have called Psyqualia. We communicate with creatures living in a planet on our world called Cray. Right now, we are talking to the card that saved all of us." Chris explained. He was trying to speed up the explanation to hear Blaster Blade's response to his question.

"The person is most likely, the thing that has been threatening all of us this entire time." Blaster Blade answered.

"The Void…" They thought of together. Everyone other than the Psyqualia users looked at each other in confusion.

"I guess, we'll leave you to talk here. Tell us if you need anything." Shunsuke said as his group left the room.

"So the Void is the one stopping Aichi from getting rid of King's Power." Kai thought out loud.

"But that would mean that he knew he had it before Yu, Nao, Jojiro and Yusa visited me 2 years ago." Aichi pointed out.

"How did he know before even Aichi knew, Blaster Blade?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, he seemed to have been following him since he decided to use Psyqualia." Blaster Blade answered. Kai turned to Ren.

"What?" Ren asked.

"If you didn't taunt Aichi use his Psyqualia, this wouldn't be a problem…" Kai accused.

"No, I would've found out either way. He didn't do anything wrong." Aichi defended Ren.

"Exactly, I'm not the guilty one here. Remember how you wanted power so much that you focused Aichi into accepting the Void?" Ren asked.

"That wasn't Kai's-" Aichi replied.

"How did you know that?" Kai and Leon turned to each other confused.

"I can read you like a book, Kai. I've known you for so long, how wouldn't I have figured it out." Ren answered. Kai and Ren were arguing and it gave Aichi a and Leon turned to each other confused.

"Stop fighting, okay?! It is no one's fault. If it was anyone's fault it would've been mine because I wasn't strong enough, okay?!" Aichi shouted. Ren and Kai seemed to have calmed down after hearing Aichi mad. Chris and Leon turned to each other confused.

"Did something happen before we met each other?" Chris asked.

"That is a long story and that doesn't need to be mentioned. It was basically a Psyqualia fiasco, that is all you need to know." Ren answered.

Kai cleared his throat. "What is Void doing to stop Yu from taking away his power?" He asked.

"I don't know that much, whatever he's doing doesn't seem to be affecting him in any other way." Blaster Blade answered.

"Okay, that's a relief…" Everyone said together. Blaster Blade disappeared after his explanation and the questioning session was done.

Aichi started to stand up and smiled, he looked completely stable so that eased everyone else's concerns. He saw some casual clothes that Shunsuke, Yu and the others left for him. "Are you alright? Are you well enough to be standing up, Sendou?" Leon asked.

"I'm just fine, I think I should change into some new clothes. Can you guys wait for a minute?" Aichi asked. Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris waited until Aichi returned.

* * *

 **~After Shunsuke's Group Left the Room~**

They walked to the lounge. Yu, Jojiro and Yusa returned to school first. Yu stayed with the group.

"So that is the person that possesses King's Power…" Maedomari said. Ayumi was in the lounge then they walked in, she seemed to be cheery about seeing them walk in.

"Brother Shun! I need help with my homework!" Ayumi cheered. Yu looked away as Shunsuke walked over to help her with her homework.

"A sister complex?" Medoki asked grinning at Yu at his reaction. "Why don't we play a game?" They started play Mojang. Kumagami won, everyone didn't understand how he could be Shunsuke's brother.

"Are you sure you are Shunsuke's brother?" Shichino asked confused. Yu looked at him irritated.

Kumagami stood up from his seat. "Where are you going?" Yu asked.

"I'm going to help some more ability users. There is a new ability user somewhere." Kumagami answered. He started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Kumagami. You should bring Aichi along with you. He might be useful and it will help him understand and master his ability until we have a way to get it out of him." Shunsuke suggested. He overheard their conversation.

"Okay. I will." Kumagami responded. He walked out of the lounge and back to the office. When he walked in Aichi wasn't there. "Where is Aichi?"

They all looked at him with some distrust in their eyes, even after they explained everything and proved that they were actually friends with Aichi and Aichi also confirming they were indeed his friends. "Sendou, went to change out of his clothes. He should be back soon." Leon informed after there were 30 seconds of silence after he asked the question.

"Why do you need him anyways?" Ren and Kai asked together.

"We want to see him use his power some more. We are going to help another ability user get to safety in the school we made just for the protection of ability users." Kumagami answered. All four of them looked at him with suspicion, the way he said that sounded like Void and Link Joker.

There was a lot of tension in the air, but the tension broke when Aichi walked into the room. He was wearing a medium length white casual jacket with blue and grey lines, black jeans, red and black shoes and a sky blue shirt underneath his jacket.

"Hey! Kumagami, did you need something?" Aichi asked with a warm, friendly smile.

"I'm going to Hoshinoumi Academy to tell Yusa, Jojiro and Nao that a new ability user has appeared. Shunsuke suggested that you should come along." Kumagami answered.

"Um… Okay, I'll come along. But, can Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris stay here?" Aichi replied.

"If you're going, then so are we." Chris said. Ren, Kai and Leon nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I think I should go with Kumagami only. You guys should stay here and get to know the others. When I walked in I felt a lot of tension, this is probably a good opportunity to build some trust." Aichi replied.

"Sendou, what if something happens to you?" Leon asked.

Kumagami stepped in front. "Even if something happens, none of you can do anything to help. You have no powers and those card games from your world won't be of use here. The only thing you 4 can do is drag him down." He responded bluntly. Everyone reacted to that comment even Kai and Leon.

"Kumagami! You-! That isn't true at all!" Aichi shouted.

"Why you…" Ren and Chris growled angrily.

"Is that really what you think, Aichi?" Kai asked.

Aichi hesitated and it wasn't unnoticed by the others. "It's not true! It really isn't!" He replied.

"Sendou, you hesitated on your word. You must be somewhat agreeing." Leon pointed out calmly.

"I- I didn't mean to… I just want you guys and these guys to get along so we can be done here and get home faster. I am constantly worrying that all of you will not trust each other… So…" Aichi replied.

"It's fine… If that is what you want us to do then I'll do whatever you want me to do." Kai said. He understood Aichi more than anyone else there. Leon, Ren and Chris looked at each other shrugged then turned back and nodded. Aichi smiled. "But you need to promise that you'll come back unharmed."

"Okay! I promise! Thanks guys!" Aichi promised cheerfully. He walked with Kumagami to Furuki car. They got in and noticed that he was tense.

"Are you alright, Furuki?" Kumagami asked.

"I'm just fine." He stuttered. Kumagami and Aichi looked at each other. When Furuki missed a turn they started to get suspicious.

"You missed the turn." Kumagami informed.

"You two are going somewhere else." Furuki replied. Kumagami took out his cell phone and was ready to dial. Aichi didn't like the situation they were in. "I'm sorry, they are threatening me…"

Kumagami stopped dialing. "They have my family under custody." Furuki continued. Aichi looked at Kumagami and he just nodded at him. Aichi looked forward as they arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and walked into the abandoned building where 4 people were waiting for them; a big buffed man, a short mysterious woman, a short foreigner man and a medium height man with a suit.

"I brought him here! Now release my family!" Furuki demanded.

"I have another job for you. I will call you when it is time for it." The short foreign man said in a different language.

" _He is a foreigner…"_ Aichi and Kumagami thought.

"I have another job for you. I will call you when it is time for it." The medium height man translated.

"But you said if I do this for you! You will let them go!" Furuki shouted.

"You do want to see your family right?" The short man replied. Aichi could understand what he was saying, he learned english to prepare for the future, if he ever goes to another country for a circuit or post-secondary education.

Before the other man translated Aichi replied first. "Why are you keeping his family when he did what you told him to do? You are just a liar!" He replied in english. The 2 men looked at each other in surprise.

"Furuki, if they are going to make you do another job. Do it for your family. Everyone will understand." Kumagami told Furuki.

"Who is the blue haired fellow?" The man asked. Aichi understood, but he didn't want to answer.

"Who is that boy?" The man translated. No one answered.

"Furuki, your family…" The short man taunted. Even Furuki and Kumagami understood even without translation because of the tone of his voice.

"He is an ability user that possesses King's Power." Furuki answered with regret written on his face.

"King's Power ability user." The medium man translated.

"King's Power… That may be useful. Furuki, leave and wait for the call." The short man said as the 2 other people got ready to attack.

"Go back. You have to leave now!" Aichi ordered Furuki. Even without King's Power influence, he immediately left.

"Make sure he doesn't die." The short man commanded. Aichi and Kumagami lost track of the short girl, but they found her when she hit Aichi on the neck hard enough to make him faint. Kumagami was hit around twice by the buff man before fainting on the ground.

"2 nice catches." The short man said. The buffed man lifted all both Aichi and Kumagami over his shoulders, one of each shoulder. Aichi was still a little conscious, his eyes opened a little, he saw the short man and the medium man's shoes gathering around the buffed man carrying them.

"Who would have ever thought that we will find the King's Power user with the ability user that has all the information." The short man said. After that, Aichi fell unconscious.


	8. Mixed Memories

Aichi started to regain his consciousness. He noticed he was shackled up and attached to a long chain hanging from the roof. His arms were above him, which hung his body down. His ankles were also shackled to a short chain leading to the ground, there was a cloth around his mouth to make sure he couldn't use his ability. He saw that Kumagami was tied onto a chair in front of him. It took him a while before he can process what had happened.

 _"We were going to go to the academy, but Furuki took us somewhere else... Because his family was in trouble. I was knocked unconscious and Kumagami was too. So then..."_

"Kumagami!" Aichi shouted but it was muffled. He struggled against the shackles. Then he noticed a trolley beside Kumagami, there was a serum on it and he had a good feeling that he knew what it was for. The 4 unknown people walked into the room as Kumagami started to wake up.

His eyes widened when he saw the situation he and Aichi were in. "Aichi!" He shouted. Aichi responded by struggling harsher, he was starting to panic.

"Tell us about the psychs and we will be done with you, after you tell us all you know you are free to go." The Japanese man informed. He walked up to Aichi and touched his skin making him flinch. "But we'll be keeping your little friend. We'll only let you leave if you tell us without using the serum though."

"No! I'm not telling you anything!" Kumagami shouted. The Japanese man stepped away from Aichi giving him his personal space allowing him to see what was about to happen. Without any hesitation, the buffed man hit Kumagami's face and his mouth started bleeding and teeth fell off. Aichi looked away from the sight, his hands held onto the chains tightly.

" _Kumagami…"_ Aichi thought. The chains jingled as he held tighter onto the chains. The quiet jingle echoes through the room causing everyone to turn to him. They saw that his face was turned away and his eyes were closed.

"Do you feel lonely? You are going to return to America with us after we are done here. You just need to wait until we are done with this insect." The short man assured in English. Aichi's eyes widened, Kumagami was confused because he didn't understand what he said.

"No! I'm not!" Aichi shouted but it was muffled. He started to struggle more against the chains. They turned back to Kumagami and the Japanese man took the serum and held it near Kumagami's forearm ready to penetrate his skin.

"Stop!" Aichi shouted, but his ability didn't work if they can't hear what he's ordering them to do. " _Blaster Blade! Please help us!"_ Aichi then remembered, he forgot to bring Blaster Blade with him. _" _I forgot Blaster Blade in my old jacket's pocket…"__

The man inserted the serum in Kumagami and he screamed afterward. Aichi couldn't do anything. All he can do is watch as Kumagami started to spill the beans about everything.

* * *

 **~Shunsuke's Hideout~**

Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris started to get worried as they didn't hear anything from Aichi. They were in the lounge playing cards against each other. "Aichi could've at least told us he's safe right now. Like a hourly update." Ren said as his chin laid on the table that they were playing cards on.

"He didn't come back here last night." Kai added.

"Yea, I think we should've heard from him by now." Chris agreed.

"There is something ominous in the wind." Leon agreed.

Ren started to fall asleep but he kept himself up.

"These cards are so boring! I want to play Vanguard!" Ren whined, he was trying to loosen up the atmosphere.

"Sendou wanted us to get to know the people here. We might as well do as he asked and talk and play with them." Leon reminded.

"Wait! I got an idea! Maybe Blaster Blade would know something about this." Ren suggested. Everyone looked at him surprised. "What?"

"That is actually a good suggestion." Chris replied.

"Of course, I always think of good ideas." Ren answered with a playful smile. Suddenly Shunsuke ran into the room with his walking stick.

"What happened?" Shichino asked as he recognized the way he ran in the room.

"Kumagami and Aichi! They are in trouble." Shunsuke informed. Ren, Kai, Leon and Chris immediately shot up as they heard 'Aichi' and 'trouble' come out of his mouth.

"What happened to him?! I swear if you were planning this!" Kai shouted in anger. He would normally not lose his cool, but his best friend was in trouble.

"Why are you blaming us?!" Shichino replied.

"Not anyone can capture Sendou so easily. There is something unpleasant that links everything together." Leon answered as calmly as he could.

"We are part of-!" Shichino replied.

"It's Furuki… He was the one who brought them to the terrorist group. You can't blame him, his family is in custody by them." Shunsuke interrupted.

"And you weren't aware of the people you hired? Shouldn't you know what they're going through and their motives?" Chris asked.

"If you think of Aichi, he would give himself up to the enemy if it means for another person's happiness. I can understand why he did it now." Ren pointed out. Kai took a breath to calm himself down. He realized that Ren was right, for once.

"You're going to take us to where they are and all of you will make sure Aichi is alright." Kai demanded. His eyes looked very serious.

 _"Ren Suzugamori."_ Blaster Blade called.

Ren's Psyqualia flared after the call from Blaster Blade. "Ren, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Blaster Blade is calling me. Aren't you with Aichi, Blaster Blade?" Ren responded.

 _"No, I am not. I can sense his location and I can feel that he is trying to escape."_ Blaster Blade answered.

"Where are you right now?" Ren asked.

 _"I'm his old jacket's pocket. He must've forgotten to take me with him."_ Blaster Blade answered. Ren hurried to Shunsuke's office and searched Aichi's old jacket for Blaster Blade's card.

"Found you." Ren cheered as he pulled Blaster Blade out.

"Tell us where Sendou is, they won't allow us to join them." Chris said.

"It's not that we don't want to. We know how precious Aichi is to all of you. It's just that, They want Yu and only Yu to go. There is no way we can bring all of you there." Shunsuke replied.

" _Aichi needs your help. I heard his voice, he asked for help."_ Blaster Blade informed.

"I don't care if they only want Yu to go. We are going to go too because we are going to make sure he is alright." Kai responded.

"If you're going to come with us, then you will stay with us while Yu goes in to save Kumagami and Aichi." Maedomari replied.

"They also have Nao with them. A foreign man told me that he will give Nao and Kumagami back, if Yu hands himself in. Yu, it will be your job to go in there and get all 3 of them out. Once you get there, Furuki will get the key to see his family, so he and his family will be safe, but we can't guarantee anyone else's safety. If anything goes wrong, Time Leap out of there." Shunsuke explained.

"But, I can't do this. I'm not strong enough yet." Yu replied with concern.

"You're the only one that can do it." Shunsuke said. "Take everyone's ability in here and you can take the other ability user's abilities that you've met so far."

"You know, Kai hates to admit it, but you are the only person that can help Aichi at this point." Ren said kindly. Then his expression changed to a scary one. "But, if you dare to quit and run way. You will have to deal with us, got it?"

"Okay, if you trust me on this." Yu answered awkwardly, trying to avoid Ren's death stare.

"If you can get Aichi out of there then go for it. But if you fail to we aren't going to trust you guys." Chris said.

"Okay, leave it to us." Shunsuke assured with confidence.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile with Aichi, Kumagami and Nao~**

Aichi got knocked out for the time being, so that they can attach Nao to the chains and tie Aichi up on the ground instead. They didn't expect him when he came yesterday. They tied the rope tightly around Aichi's wrists and ankles and secured the cloth around his mouth tighter to avoid any unnecessary inconvenience.

Kumagami was the first to wake up, he looked at his hands and feet, there were no nails. There was blood everywhere as if they ripped of all of his nails. "I told them everything didn't I…?" He said to himself. He looked up and he saw Nao where Aichi was. "Nao! Why is she here? Don't tell me they've already taken Aichi."

He was a little relieved when he saw Aichi unconscious on the floor. At least he was still there. "Aichi!" Kumagami called. Aichi slowly opened his eyes. His peaceful expression changed when he started struggling against the ropes. He saw the blood on Kumagami's mouth, hands and feet and panicked.

"It's okay, I'm alright. Come here, I'll try to take those ropes off and that cloth around your mouth." Kumagami assured. He remembered he didn't have nails, which will make untying those ropes very difficult. Aichi looked at him as he saw the missing nails. After a while of confusion, Aichi slithered his way to Kumagami and started working on his wrist ropes. It took him a while, but he untied his wrist with much difficulty because of his restrained wrist movement.

"Thank you. Let me take that cloth off of your mouth." Kumagami thanked as he started to try to untie the cloth with no nails. After a few minutes passed, Aichi shook his head telling him that it was a lost cause.

He worked on the rest of the ropes, but the building shook when he loosened the last rope with was on his left leg. Some pieces of the ceiling started to collapse as Aichi turned to Nao before finishing untying the last rope. Nao was about to be crushed by a rock, the rock that the wrist chains were stuck onto.

"Nao!" Aichi shouted as he got on his legs and hopped close enough to push her a little to get out of the ceiling collapse. Instead of Nao, Aichi got stuck under the ceiling piece, his waist under were stuck underneath. Nao wasn't safe yet, there was a metal rod that was going after her from above.

"Nao!" Kumagami called as he mustered the strength to break through the last loosened rope saving Nao from the rod by sacrificing himself.

Later after the collapse of the building was done, everyone ran into the ruins of the building.

"Aichi!" Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris called.

"Kumagami! Yu! Nao!" Everyone else called.

"Shunsuke! I found your brother!" Maedomari informed as he guided him to Yu. Maedomari and Medoki checked up on him. Shunsuke couldn't see anything so he waited for Medoki and Maedomari to explain what was going on.

"He is still breathing, but his right eye is cut and is bleeding hard. It seems like we can't help his eye heal." Medoki informed.

"That explains why he didn't use Time Leap. Can you get him out of here and to the hospital?" Shunsuke asked. Before they can reply, there was more news.

"Shunsuke! Kumagami, Nao and Aichi are here!" Shichino shouted. Shunsuke ran to the voice and stumbled many times. He reached the place and his hand touched something wet. Kai and the others also made it and saw Aichi under a bunch of rock.

"Aichi!" They shouted as they worked together to get him out of the rock. When they got him out Chris checked on him because he was the genius in the group.

"He's still breathing, but it seems like his heart rate is slowing down." Chris informed.

"We need to get him to a hospital now!" Kai said. They turned to Shunsuke and he was crying while hugging, Kumagami's metal rod impaled body.

"Hurry, take Nao, Aichi and Yu to the hospital quickly, you idiot." Kumagami said with a smile. It was so quiet, only Shunsuke was able to catch what he said.

"Kumagami! I'm not leaving you!" Shunsuke shouted.

"Whatever happened to Pooh…?" Kumagami asked before he died. Shunsuke cried, but he knew what he had to do. He took out his phone and called for ambulances.

* * *

 **~A Week Later~**

Aichi woke up in a hospital bed. His eyes adjusted to the light as he started to look around. No one was there, but he was sure he was in a hospital, there was an IV attached to him. He looked at his legs and both of them had a light cast casted on them and were risen up by a sling on the bed.

"What happened?" Aichi asked. Then he started to remember.

"Oh yea, I pushed Nao out of the way of a falling piece of ceiling… and…" Aichi remembered then he jumped up as worry started to build up from inside him. "Are they alright?!"

Everyone was walking through the hallway away from Aichi's room as if they just finished visiting him. After hearing something from Aichi's room, they ran to Aichi's room and opened the door to see Aichi awake.

"Aichi!" They all shouted.

Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris walked forward. "You're alright! We were starting to get worried you were asleep for a week." Chris informed.

"I was starting to think that your wind has left you." Leon agreed as he took a breath of relief.

Kai held a card in front of Aichi. "Don't forget to bring him next time." He said as Aichi took the card, revealing Blaster Blade at the face of the card.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry, but is Kumagami and Nao alright?" Aichi asked. Shunsuke, Maedomari, Medoki and Shichino's face darkened. Aichi noticed that Kumagami, Yu, Jojiro, Nao and Yusa weren't there.

"About that Aichi… You saved Nao from the ceiling, but a metal rod killed Kumagami when he shielded Nao from it. Oh, and don't tell us you didn't save her because the ceiling piece that fell on you had chains that were attached to her." Ren explained. Aichi's face also darkened after hearing the bad news.

Aichi turned to Shunsuke. "I'm sorry, Shunsuke. I couldn't do anything else to help." He apologized. Shunsuke didn't respond, he was holding in his tears. "I should've pushed Nao the other way. That was my mistake." He didn't say a word in return for Aichi's apology. He walked out of the room in silence.

"Sorry about Shunsuke, he forgives you. It's just that he lost his best friend, he is trying not to cry, but he couldn't hold it in any longer." Medoki informed.

"Thank you, you should go too and try to get him through it." Aichi replied with a forced smile. They left the room.

"Aichi, are you alright?" Ren asked.

"Yea, I'm just fine. But I think I need to find a way to get rid of King's Power and get back to our world soon. We've already wasted a week." Aichi answered. It was starting to get dark. "You guys should go back, it's getting dark."

"Okay, if you need anything call and we'll be here as fast as we can." Kai replied as he left a cell phone on the table. They left after saying good bye and Aichi opened the phone. There were 5 contacts; Kai, Ren, Leon, Chris and Shunsuke. He placed the phone down on the nightstand as a nurse walked in to give him food and water. After he finished eating, he started to fall asleep.

* * *

 **~Around 4 A.M~**

In the middle of the night, Aichi heard some footsteps walking around outside. The footsteps woke him up from his light sleep. He was anxious to see who it was when he heard the footsteps stop in front of his door. He saw shoes and a shadow from the small slot separating the floor and door.

Aichi had 2 options as he saw the door start to open, he either; pretends he's asleep or he confronts the person. He decided to go the safe way and pretend to be asleep. The person walked in and stood at Aichi's bedside.

"He's asleep." The person informed to the person on the other side of the earpiece. Aichi recognized the voice, but he couldn't match the voice with a person.

"Bring him over, make sure he doesn't wake up." The earpiece ordered. The person looked at Aichi. He was thinking of a way to get Aichi without waking him up, the person had to take out the IV, the heart monitor and the leg sling.

He started with the IV, he had to take off the very sticky tape off of Aichi's skin.

" _What is he doing?"_ Aichi thought. He pulled on the tape gently as Aichi grit his teeth a little, which was not unnoticed by the person.

" _That hurt! Is he pulling off the IV?"_ Aichi thought. The person kept slowly pulling it but kept his face up to see Aichi's reaction and to see if he completely wakes up.

When the person was done with the IV he moved onto the heart monitor. He had to close it first so that he doesn't get a loud beep after taking it off, Aichi took the chance to see who the person is. He gasped when he see who it was. " _Kou?!"_

Kou turned around to see Aichi awake. He muted his earpiece mic for a second. "I figured that you were actually awake, but it seems like you know who I am. How do you know?" He asked.

"How did you know I was awake?" Aichi asked.

"I can hear people's thoughts. I heard you ask yourself 'Who is he?' and you said my name. At first, it was completely normal if it was just a dream and it was a coincidence, but then your thoughts followed everything in life." Kou explained.

" _He has two abilities?!"_ Aichi thought.

"Yes, I do. But I have more than that. I would like to talk with you here, but for now, I will put you to sleep. Now go, sleep." That was King's Power, Aichi started to feel his consciousness slipping.

"But why…?" Aichi asked before falling asleep.

Kou finished up with removing the heart monitor and the sling and carried Aichi away in his arms. He walked out the front entrance with some interference, but nothing was too much for King's Power.

"Here he is." Kou said as he handed Aichi to a scientist who placed him in the car.

"You mute your mic, did he wake up?" The scientist asked. Kou nodded. "Did you talk to him?" Kou nodded again.

"Okay, what did you talk about?" The scientist asked.

"My abilities." Kou answered

"Should you mute your mic ever again?" The scientist asked.

"No." Kou answered.

"Raise up your hands with you palms facing the sky." The scientist ordered. Kou followed and raise up his palms. The man beside the scientist took out his whip and whipped him once. "Don't do that ever again, you'll only get one because you succeed in your mission. Now get in the car."

Kou walked into the back of the car, he was in charge of Aichi if he wakes up. Just in case Aichi wakes up and uses his ability everywhere, he put a blindfold around his eyes. As Aichi was asleep Blaster Blade started to glow in his pocket.

 _"My Vanguard, this isn't good."_ Blaster Blade said. _"We need to get you out of here."_ Aichi was still asleep, he couldn't hear Blaster Blade at all. Blaster Blade's glow faded away after a while.

Soon they made it to the new ability user facility. It was a relatively long ride and Aichi started to wake up when they were about to get him out of the car. He wanted to take the time to run, but then he remembered that both his legs were damaged.

" _If only my legs weren't damaged…"_ Aichi thought. A set of arms scooped him up and carried him like a little child.

"He's awake." Kou warned. Aichi started to struggle against the person holding him.

"Let go of me!" Aichi cried. The scientist opened the front passenger seat door and fetched a briefcase. He unlocked it and took out a syringe loaded with a serum.

"Hold still, this will only take a second." The scientist commanded. Aichi didn't stop struggling because he knew that whatever he was going to do would make him sleep or paralyze his body.

" _I know it's a serum… It was in a case and he told me to hold still."_ Aichi thought.

"You recognize a lot of sounds, don't you? But this serum will only hurt if you try to move. If you don't then there will be no pain." Kou replied. He held Aichi's arm still as the scientist proceeded to insert the serum in him.

"Why are you doing this?! You hated these people before. They tortured you to doing stuff you didn't want to, you destroyed an ability user facility to save everyone and you died from doing it. Why would you help them now, after what happened?" Aichi asked. The serum entered him and it felt like his muscles were being restrained up to the point where he couldn't move any of them. When he tried to move it was like a large shock went through his body. He couldn't even talk all that came out was screeches.

"I don't know anything you're talking about. Sure, you look like me, but I don't know you." Kou answered.

He kept trying to move even after all the warnings and first-hand experiences he's faced. When they got in they went into Kou's room and placed Aichi on the bed. No matter how much it hurt him, Aichi still continued to try to move. " _Ah! What did they insert in me?!"_ He thought.

"Seems like your newly developed serum is working. He hasn't moved a muscle since you inserted it in and he feels the punishment for trying to move, even after being warned." Kou commented.

"As long as his legs are broken he is pretty much useless for collecting more ability users." The scientist mumbled.

"Kou…" Aichi called, if you didn't try hard to hear what he was trying to say, no one would've known what he said. " _You don't belong by their side, you belong with me and my friends. They're just using you, they did something to change your memories."_ He figured out what happened to Kou, but Kou didn't seem to have believed him.

"Is he thinking about anything?" The scientist asked.

"He wants to get out. That's it." Kou lied. Aichi was shocked to hear that response, it was like he had a split loyalty.

"Okay, I'll prepare another healing substance. The dose I gave him will wear off in 5 hours, notify me when he regains movements." The scientist ordered as he and his bodyguard started to the door. Kou was left with Aichi, but there were cameras watching every inch of the room.

When they left, Aichi took the time to talk to Kou despite seeing all the cameras around the room. For some reason, he trusted Kou. " _Why did you lie to him for me?"_ He asked.

"I don't know why… I just did it. There was just a feeling inside of me and without even thinking about it, I just did it." Kou answered quietly. "This room isn't completely safe, it has surveillance cameras and mics everywhere. Only if I talk very quietly can they not hear me."

" _Do you want to help me get out of here?"_ Aichi asked.

"No, I'm not helping you out. I wasn't told to." Kou replied loudly. When he switch loyalties, he seemed like 2 different people. It was strange to Aichi. He tried to giggle about of the thoughts going through his head, but that only brought him pain.

"You're thinking of who I'm loyal to and I am loyal to that scientist you met. He saved my life when a stray ability user almost killed me. He was going to make a school for ability users, but he was the one who was going to kill me." Kou responded. He didn't seem like the scared kid in his past anymore, but it seemed like they changed the memory of how he died too.

" _Kou, I saw some of your old memories and you weren't killed by Shunsuke, you were killed by a soldier when you destroyed one of the facilities. Trust me when I tell you this, I wouldn't lie about something like this."_ Aichi explained.

"Why would I believe you? I've never met you before." Kou replied.

" _But I've seen you and your past before in 2 different timelines. Your mom and dad were killed right in front of your eyes and you were tortured to doing what they wanted. Don't you remember any of that? You're mentally and physically scarred even now. I can see it. The reason you tried to help me was because your real self is making you."_ Aichi explained.

Kou's memories started to jumble up and he started to get a migraine from it. "I only listen to the scientist, how many times do I need to repeat myself? This is my true self." He responded as he reminded himself that. Aichi couldn't see him, but he knew that he was in pain.

 _"Then, why did you help me? And why does your head hurt now?"_ Aichi asked. He had a calm and kind tone in his inner voice.

"It's nothing! There must be something wrong with me. The scientist won't lie to me, he saved me." Kou answered. Aichi was able to hear the pain in his voice and guilt started to flow through his mind.

 _"You are confused and if you let me, I can hurt clean things up."_ Aichi replied. Kou shook his head as he refused to listen to anymore. He was in so much pain, even Aichi can see it even without his sight. He started to think that he pushed Kou too hard. _"I'm sorry... Are you alright? I didn't mean to cause you any pain."_

"Just don't talk to me!" Kou shouted. From that point, Aichi tried not to think about anything that will harm Kou any more than he had.

* * *

 **~At the Main Lab~**

The scientist was at work. He was working on the healing medicine for Aichi's leg and he also was also looking at Kou's mental state on a monitor to the side. There seemed to be a disturbance in his memories, he knew that it had to be Aichi. He wanted to use the Memory Manipulation earlier than planned for him to get him to stop fiddling around with Kou's memories trying to make him remember.

He recorded Aichi and Kou's conversation, even though he can only hear one side of it. He listened to it and decided that he wanted to use the Memory Manipulation earlier than planned to get him to stop fiddling around with Kou's memories trying to make him remember.

"How did he find out about Kou's past? That doesn't make any logical sense." The scientist asked himself. He quickly got his Memory Manipulator and proceeded to Kou's room. He made sure Kou wasn't there to see the procedure or else he would understand exactly what was going on.

The scientist walked into the room and Kou stepped away to make room for the scientist. He still seemed flustered at Aichi, but he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit.

"Kou, I need you to go and get some bandages and decontaminants for our guest here. I'm going to treat his leg." The scientist ordered. Kou nodded and left, Aichi didn't feel any safety anymore after he left. Kou's footsteps were getting further and further away.

The only reason he had a sense of security was because Kou was there and he would potentially back him up.

He heard someone walk closer to him. "This will only take a second, it is time for your memories to be manipulated just like Kou. It's strange actually, you two look so similar it's uncanny. But once both of you are changed to everything I've always wanted, then the happiness will sink in." He taunted with a laugh. Aichi's heart started racing dangerously fast as the blindfold was taken off and the girl started her work.

The girl was quickly stopped when a dark shadow rejected her from entering his memories. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't do it.

If Aichi was able to talk, he would've used his ability, but he couldn't so all he was able to do was sit there and watch. "What's the matter?" The scientist asked.

"I can't enter his memories, something dark is blocking the way." The girl answered. Aichi was surprised because he knew what it was.

" _For once, I think Void deserves a thank you."_ Aichi thought as his heartbeats slowed down from the sudden relief. Kou walked back into the room, he was carrying a first aid kit.

"Why was the first aid kit in a desk drawer that was barricaded in paper and folders?" Kou asked with a hint of suspicion. He placed the supplies on the table beside his bed.

"It must've got lost in the mess that I made when I was researching." The scientist answered. He undid the cast and took out the syringe filled with the quick regenerating substance. He used the alcohol squares to decontaminate it before inserting it in. It already started to look much better. He bandaged the leg and left the room with Kou, the girl and his bodyguard. Aichi was going to be alone for the remainder of the earlier serum's effect time.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile, with the Scientist and Kou~**

They were walking down a long series of hallways and the scientist and Kou were suspicious of each other.

"What did that kid tell you? I looked at your mental monitor and your memories seem to be damaged." The scientist said.

"He didn't…-" Kou answered.

"Don't lie, he definitely told you something. You are going to tell me." The scientist demanded. He took out a serum from his pocket and inserted it in Kou's neck, Kou knew what he inserted in him. A truth serum.

The serum was fighting the side of him that was siding with Aichi over the scientist. "He told me that I use to be different, that I had a family, that I wasn't almost killed by the leader of that group of ability, but I was killed by a soldier in one of the facilities I apparently destroyed." He explained. His memories were in a jumble.

"Did he say anything else?" The scientist asked. Kou was fighting back and the scientist was completely aware of that.

"He told me that I told him about that, but I don't remember ever talking to him beyond today." Kou answered.

They got to the lab and walked into it where there was a screen with a window of Kou's room security camera and also Kou's mental monitor on another window. "The memory part of your brain is still in strain, I can reassure that he is lying. You've always been in this facility." He assured. There was no change on the monitor showing Kou's distrust. "Do I sense distrust?"

Kou didn't want to say it but the truth serum was making him. "Yes!" He spat out.

" _Since Memory manipulation doesn't work on the new King's Power user. It might be better if I use it on him again."_ The scientist thought. "I would like complete trust, I was the one who saved your life when you were in the break of death." Kou felt a whip hit on his back and another followed. It caused him to fall to the ground, on his knees in front of the scientist.

"I'm sorry!" Kou apologized as another one hit. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated as he was begging for the whipping to stop. That was when the scientist's bodyguard stopped when the scientist signaled him that it was enough. It was 1 hour until the effects of Aichi's serum disappears, until then the scientist wanted Kou to get some rest. He didn't sleep for basically 2 days because he was out on a lot of missions.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile with Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris: 7:24 AM~**

They were visiting Aichi again. Ren was preparing for a surprise greeting to scare Aichi. When the door opened, Ren jumped in. "Hey, Aichi! Good very early morning! We couldn't sleep so we… came… to…" He shouted, but he quieted down and didn't even finish his greeting when he saw that Aichi wasn't there.

"What's wrong Ren?" Kai asked, no one saw anything inside except for Ren who was hogging the door. Kai made way for himself and saw that no one was in the room.

"Where did Aichi go?" Ren asked. A nurse walked in with Aichi's breakfast.

"Oh, you four are down here early. Are you here to see Mr. Sendou?" The nurse asked. All four of Aichi's friends walked into the room and made way for the nurse to go in and see that Aichi was missing.

"Do you know where he went?" The nurse asked.

"No, we didn't bring him anywhere and he wouldn't be able to walk in the condition his legs were in. This doesn't make any sense, but I guess we should ask Yu and the others if they took Sendou somewhere, before panicking." Leon guessed.

"I can try to look at the security camera recording if that will be of help." The nurse suggested.

"Okay." They all answered. They walked into the main table and asked for the recording of last night, it was pretty quiet until the locked door opened and a light blue haired boy walked in. He seemed to have used the same power as Aichi, but the security cameras were cut off before they can find out more.

"Aichi was taken away!" Chris shouted.

"No way. We need to find him." Kai said as calmly as he can.

"Who knows, Kai. Maybe that person was looking for another person." Ren suggested.

"It is highly likely that Sendou will be their target." Leon replied.

"I wish I can be of help, but there isn't much that I can do." The nurse apologized.

"No problem, you did plenty. Thank you for allowing us to see the security cameras, we're going to go searching for him." Chris thanked before all four of them ran out of the hospital for their search for Aichi.


	9. Return (Finale)

Aichi finally regained his movements and he started to faintly move around. Although he was able to move, he was still too weak to escape or even take off the blindfold the scientist put on earlier.

"I can move again, but... I'm too numb right now." Aichi thought as his hand moved a tiny bit. Soon the door opened and the scientist walked into the room.

"I'm going to have you tell me everything you know right now." The scientist demanded as he took out a serum from his pocket.

"I'm not telling you anything." Aichi answered as he started to back away as fast as he can, which was extremely slow. The scientist just kept moving closer to him. "Get away from me!" He shouted, he couldn't see where the scientist was, but he heard the footsteps. He moved back from that faint sound.

"This will only take one second. Don't make it hard on yourself." The scientist warned. Aichi felt the needle and the serum enter him, it was like his thought filters disappeared. He couldn't control what he was going to say anymore. "Now, what do you know about Kou."

Aichi hesitated and managed to shut his mouth for a while, but it was getting harder to do so. "He used to be a normal kid, but when he accidentally discovered his ability in school a bunch of people ran into the room, killed his parents and took him into captivity. People torchered him in the facility for using his ability for his own benefit, but he soon turned into a puppet to do what all of you ask him to do. After meeting Shunsuke he realized that he didn't have to do your jobs anymore, which led to the destruction of the first facility and his death." Aichi blurted out, the serum was making him say everything that he knew, even the alternative timeline. He kept fighting it off anyways.

"That isn't all, the serum is still making want to say more." The scientist said. "Go on. Say it."

The pressure intensified as Aichi started talking again. "In an alternative timeline, Kou captured Shunsuke and his group. He was in the facility, but felt sorry for Shunsuke's younger brother, Yu and his youngest sister, Ayumi. So he helped them get to Shunsuke to allow him to Time Leap back and make sure they don't get captured. Now Kou is revived and you were the one responsible for reviving him. You took away his memory! But you can't do it to me!" Aichi didn't notice what he just told him.

The scientist looked at Aichi with an interested expression on his face. "How were you able to reject the memory manipulation?" He asked.

"I'm not from this world, an enemy called Void doesn't want anyone to use me as a tool except for him. He wants me to be his vessel." Aichi asked as he struggled to say that.

"Tell me more about the other world." The scientist ordered.

Aichi didn't want to say anymore, that was when Blaster Blade and a small spec of black mist appeared in front of him in his mind. "Sendou, you are really going to tell him everything. You really are weak aren't you? You can't even fight against a serum on your own?" Void asked.

"If you are here to tell him that, get out of this mind space and go back to where you were. My Vanguard, I will assist you any way I can." Blaster Blade said while bowing.

"You know, Sendou. If you allow me to take over, the serum wouldn't be able to take affect. But you would need to tell the pest to allow me to re-enter your body." Void suggested.

"My Vanguard, I will not allow him to use your body as he please." Blaster Blade denied.

"That isn't your choice is it?" Void grinned.

"Blaster Blade, if we don't give him control, I will tell the scientist about everything. I think we have no choice, but to take this chance." Aichi explained.

"Great, so Blaster Blade, if you would please." Void said.

"I refuse to comply." Blaster Blade replied.

"Blaster Blade…" Aichi said.

"If you allow me to do this for Sendou, you have my word that I will return his body back to him when he has escaped safely." Void promised.

"How would we know that you won't go back on your word?" Blaster Blade asked in suspicion.

"Blaster Blade, I don't think I did that many things to you to earn your distrust." Void grinned. Blaster Blade looked at the spec with a glare. "Okay! I earned your distrust! But, I need Sendou to come back to this world unharmed, I'm still in need of him to be my vessel. So I'm willing to help you this one time."

Blaster Blade kept looking at him with a suspicious face. "It really isn't the time to be arguing. My motives right now are the same as yours. I want Sendou to come out of this safely too." Void repeated.

Blaster Blade turned to Aichi for his opinion. He nodded at Blaster Blade and he sighed when he got his answer. "This is only once. I will banish you again once this is done." He agreed. Aichi smiled a little and Void chuckled.

* * *

 **~Back in the Physical World~**

The scientist got some more information about the other world, but not a lot before a large amount of black mist started entering Aichi's body. Even though Aichi agreed to allowing Void in, he couldn't help but to scream in the middle of the procedure. The scientist stepped back as a evil smile appeared on Aichi's face and his sudden escalation of strength and intimidation. Void first took off the blindfold and looked at the scientist and his bodyguard.

"So you are the person that captured Sendou. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest that you forget everything about what this foolish vessel told you." Void paused to see if he can get a response out of them. When there was none, Void laughed. "Alright… If you insist, then I'll make you forget everything. Now, go and die…"

" _Wait! That isn't what I wanted you to do!"_ Aichi shouted. It was already too late, the King's Power has already affected them. The bodyguard pointed his gun at the scientist and shot before shooting himself shortly afterwards. He can see Void's aura getting even darker, even though it was already pitch black.

 _"We shouldn't have allowed him to take control, My Vanguard. This is the consequences of trusting something like Void."_ Blaster Blade said in anger.

"Sendou, Blaster Blade. You two are too soft. They knew a lot of information and could've easily spilled it and took an advatage of it. If you want to get out of here, you must use the gift you,ve been given. I'll show you a good and clear example of your abilities as we get out." Void replied as he walked past the dead bleeding bodies on the floor. Kou was there as he opened the door to get out.

Kou heard the gunshot and woke up, it seems that the scientist actually did use the last Memory Manipulation on him because he didn't know who Aichi was. "Who are you?" Kou asked. He looked on the floor to see a lot of blood. "What did you do to my master?!" He shouted.

" _Void, don't hurt him!"_ Aichi ordered.

"Alright! Alright! Be quiet and come with me." Void ordered as he used King's Power. It didn't seem to work for some reason. "It didn't work?"

"You have King's Power? But how?!" Kou asked as an earpiece left his ear. "You are going to be silent and follow me." He ordered. It was the first time Void has ever been controlled himself.

" _No one has ever been able to control me before… It feels strange."_ Void commented to Aichi and Blaster Blade.

" _Now you know how it feels…"_ Blaster Blade and Aichi replied un-amused.

 _"You shouldn't have killed them... Now we have Kou's distrust."_ Aichi said.

"There are 3 souls in your body?" Kou asked as he arrived at the lab. He clicked on some buttons on the computer and an empty vial from a high secured part of the control panel appeared. "If I remove the soul that possesses King's Power out of you, I'll let you leave."

" _Is this an ability? There is no way, this ability is too strong to be an ability."_ Aichi thought.

"Lie down on the metal table and stay there still and silent." Kou ordered as Aichi's body followed the order. Kou got ready to use his ability. When he activated it, his eyes glew and his hand became a spirit feeling around Aichi's body to find the Aichi, the one who possesses the ability.

Kou remembered a warning from the scientist that was inserted into his long term memory. " _If you lose focus on what you're looking for, your spirit won't be able to return to your body ever again."_ He stayed focused on finding the one. Void and Blaster Blade were protecting Aichi as much as they could, but the hand soon got through and pulled Aichi. " _I found you…"_

" _No! Stop, Kou! I'm on your side! You don't remember anything from the past but I can tell you if you stop this!"_ Aichi shouted. It was too late because his spirit has already been pulled out. He was a small light floating over Kou's hand, Kou place him inside the vial gently and closed it.

Void was given control of Aichi's body. "Sendou…" He said as black mist surrounded him and started to attack Kou to get the vial back. "I need Sendou to use his ability, I need him to be in here."

"Kou! Release me and I will help you get your memories back to normal." Aichi shouted.

"That's enough. I told you, you can leave once I've taken the ability user's spirit out. There is a car outside, leave now!" Kou ordered. Void and Blaster Blade couldn't control themselves. Kou looked at the vial and Aichi was still there.

"This isn't you, Kou!" Aichi shouted.

"You were the one who killed my master. Why would I listen to you?" Kou answered.

"What master? He isn't your master he was just using you to get power!" Aichi responded. He calmed down a little. "Look. Listen to me. You were captured by these people before when you were little. There is no need to continue you've already died once."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember any of that!" Kou answered.

"Trust me… Just listen. You don't need to set me free, but please at least talk to my friends and listen to what they have to say." Aichi suggested passively. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, my friends can help you regain your memories and give you a new place to call home."

Kou suddenly clenched his head, he seemed to have remembered something. "A home…? My memories tell me I never had a real home, but something else is telling me that I had one." He said.

"That is your heart, think hard. Try to remember." Aichi replied. "I promise a peaceful world for all ability users if you go to my friends."

"He's wrong! He is lying to you, trying to get you to join his side." A voice shouted. It seemed to be a soldier, he was holding a gun. "Hand the vial over and we will take care of him, Kou."

"Kou… I'll share the memories that you showed me to you." Aichi said. The light floated to the top of the vial. Kou reached for the lid, he trusted Aichi's calm and innocent voice. He heard that there was no lies in his tone.

"Kou! Stop now!" The soldier shouted aiming the gun at him.

"Leave now!" Kou ordered. The soldier left as told. He opened the lid. "Alright, I'll trust you." He touched the light and Aichi's spirit entered his body. The memories that he shared with Aichi flew into his mind.

"Do you remember? You use to have a family. You sacrificed yourself for all the other ability users, you did a really brave thing. You fought against your fears and over came them in the end." Aichi said. Kou turned away from his memories and turned to Aichi.

"Is this really…? My memories?" Kou asked slowly. There were some tears on his face, he dropped to his knees. Aichi nodded. "Why don't I remember any of them?"

"It's that scientist, he found an ability user that can manipulate memories and use it on you. Don't worry, you'll be safe if you go to my friends. They will help you." Aichi reassured. He walked to Kou and hugged him, he looked like how he was when he was that scared little kid. But this time Aichi was there to help him.

"It's okay, everything will be fine from now on. Won't it be great if these abilities disappeared?" Aichi asked trying to brighten up the mood.

When Kou's tears calmed down, Aichi released Kou from his embrace and held out his hand to help Kou up. "I would love to get rid of this ability already. Thank you…" Kou thanked he was searching his memory for Aichi's name.

Aichi giggled. "Aichi. My name is Aichi Sendou." He introduced.

"Oh, Aichi… I'm Kou. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Kou laughed. He sounded a little socially awkward, but he opened up to Aichi.

"So, let's go. I promise that my friend will help you get all of this straightened out." Aichi said. Kou's focus returned to the physical world and he walked out of the building. As they got out, there were a bunch of soldiers outside.

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you? Just leave already." Kou ordered. It didn't seem to work.

"It didn't work?" Aichi asked.

"They must be blocking their hearing, but they should know better, since their scientist gave me so many abilities." Kou explained. He used his Telekinesis to throw some of them out of the way.

"Don't hurt them too much, Kou. They don't deserve to die." Aichi said gently.

"They are the ones who made me capture you and billions of other ability users, there is no way I'll let them off easy. Plus, this is the only way to get through. These people won't let us through until they don't have the strength to." Kou responded coldly. He continued to do what he was going, but there were so many of them.

"Kou, don't exhaust yourself. You'll run out of energy." Aichi warned. Kou seemed tired after throwing most of the soldiers off.

"But this is one of the only ways to get out. King's Power doesn't work on them." Kou answered.

"Kou! You aren't getting away. You should know that escape is futile by now." It was a higher up scientist.

"Kou, you used Teleportation before, you wouldn't happen to remember how to use that do you?" Aichi asked.

Kou searched his memory. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember. In the case that I did remember, I would've used it already."

"I assume that you are talking to the other King's Power user, I thought the scientist ordered you to take his soul and put it into a vial. I don't recall him telling you to allow the soul to enter your body." The higher up grinned. Kou tried his Telekinesis, he didn't have enough spare energy to use it.

By this time it was already 3 PM. "Kou, let me take over. I'll do what I can to stall for time until you regain some of your energy." Aichi suggested.

"Will you be able to hold them off?" Kou asked.

"Just rest up." Aichi said. Suddenly he felt a familiar aura approaching them, it was a good aura, it had to be Yu and the others. "My friends are coming here. There is no need to worry." Because of Aichi, Kou felt the auras too.

"I'll hold them off until they get close enough." Kou replied as seconds pass the enemies were getting closer and closer to them. Kou couldn't catch up with the exhaustion he was suffering.

"Kou! You need to rest. You can't doanything if you don't have any strength." Aichi repeated. Soon one man got hold of them and more stacked.

"So even with the ability you were given, you're still useless." The higher-up laughed. Aichi took over and fought against the men in Kou's stead.

"You aren't going to get away with hurting so many people, including Kou. He never deserved this, why did you hurt him so badly?" Aichi asked. Psyqualia activated in Aichi's eyes and Blaster Blade appeared in front of him. While he was fighting against the arms, he reached for the card and touched it. A sword appeared and Aichi took form as Blaster Blade with only a bit of his armour.

"What is going on?! There's no ability like this! Hurry and secure him it must be the new King's Power user!" The higher-up shouted.

Aichi swung his sword around and the wind of the swing knocked all the soldiers back. "Sorry, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but this is the only way to get around this situation." He apologized as he slashed the high-up. Aichi closed his eyes, the blood was on his hands. Everyone retreated.

" _Aichi, thank you. You saved me, you saved us. He would've just called more reinforcements if you didn't do that."_ Kou thanked. Aichi kneeled down on the floor as his friends arrived. Kai, Ren, Leon and Chris' eyes widened as they saw Kou and the dead man. Void also got out of the car.

They saw that Kou was crying, but they knew it was Aichi who was in control because of Blaster Blade's sword. Even if Aichi's powers united with Kou, there was no way that Blaster Blade would agree to help anyone, but Aichi and his long term friends.

"Aichi?" They asked together. Yu and his group got out of separate cars and walked towards the group crowding around Aichi.

"I… I killed someone…" Aichi mumbled as tears fell from his face onto the ground. His 4 friends comforted him as much as they can.

They then turned to Void. "Do you still want this power to exist? That ability was the only reason we got dragged into this mess." Kai asked. Void turned away. Even though he was just a pit of darkness he knew what his answer was.

"Yu, do you think you can take it now that Void isn't stopping you?" Ren asked.

Yu walked in front of the group. "If I use it now, Kou's abilities will be taken as well." He warned. Kou took over.

"It's fine, Aichi showed me that I don't need any of this power… But will you be able to take this power and make sure no one uses it ever again?" Kou asked as he stood up to face Yu for the answer.

"I'm going to collect every single ability from every single ability user to avoid incidents like this again. You can trust me on that." Yu promised. Kou smiled and nodded.

"If Aichi was right about his friends, then I trust you with this ability." Kou answered. Yu used his ability and Plumber all the abilities Kou and Aichi had that was from his world. Kou fell on the ground as the exhaustion got to him.

"It's all gone, finally." Kou said in relief, it was the first time he was really truly happy since he was really young. "Now you need to get Aichi out of me." Yu and Shunsuke looked at each other.

"I only got 3 abilities from you and I already have one of them. I know how to use King's Power, but not the last one." Yu said.

"To use the last ability you need to focus, think of getting Aichi out of my body. One false thought and your soul is going to be the one leaving a body. If you lose focus you will never be able to enter a body ever again." Kou explained. "I understand if you don't want to do it anymore, but I don't think there is any other way to do it."

"We should go back because Yu needs to think about what he wants to do. Plus, if he does want to do it, then that is somewhere that he can keep his focus." Shunsuke suggested. They all got in the cars and went back to the hideout.

* * *

 **~At Shunsuke's Hideout~**

Everyone gathered in the lounge, Aichi and Kou both needs some rest after everything that happened. "Those 2 look exhausted, what were they going through while you were gone Void?" Ren asked.

Void refused to talk to his enemies. "If you are done here you should leave Aichi alone, because he no longer has the power you needed. So just leave." Kai ordered bluntly.

"As you wish, I'm not interested in him anymore anyways." Void answered. All the black mist left and Blaster Blade was the only soul left.

"Please, consider using the ability to return My Vanguard back to his own body. He doesn't belong in a world like this one and it would be a shame if he was unable to return to the world he loved and cherished so much." Blader Blade pleaded. He was kneeling to Yu, he was shocked because of the sudden change in personality.

"Okay, but if this doesn't work, there is nothing I can do." Yu answered. Kai and Leon helped lay Kou on the couch and Yu started up his new ability. "Alright, think of Aichi."

His hand went into Kou's body and searched for Aichi's soul, his soul was in the heart as well as Kou's. Both were so similar, but there was a slight difference. Their auras were completely different. Yu wasn't experience in knowing auras so he chose the warmer one and hoped that it was Aichi. He pulled it out.

"I think I got him." Yu said.

"There is only one way to find out." Leon replied. Yu handed the glowing blue light to Blaster Blade and he hugged it as it entered Aichi's body.

"This aura is recognizable to me, it must me him." Blaster Blade said with a smile. He started collapsing, but Yu caught him before he can hit the floor. Kai took over afterwards.

Blaster Blade's soul returned to his card and fell onto Aichi's chest.

"Now that that is all done with, how are we going to go back home?" Ren asked childishly. He was a big kid that wanted to go home to be with his family; Tetsu and Asaka.

"We should've thought about that, before we sent the Void back." Chris added looking at Kai.

"Sorry, did you want him around?" Kai asked.

Blaster Blade's soul appeared through his card. Dragonic Overlord, Blaster Dark and Glory Maelstrom appeared in front of their vanguards.

"You wish to go home? You've completed your objective here and now you must go back. Right now, Link Joker is getting close to taking over Earth and Cray. All of you must return immediately." Blaster Dark informed.

"We have one card fighter down for the count. One of us has to beat Link Joker." Ren joked. The portal appeared in front of them, Kai carried Aichi on his back and all of them enter saying bye to everyone on the way out.

After returning to their world, Kai and Ren teamed up to defeat Link Joker. Everyone's life returned back to normal. But in the Charlotte world, different turn of events happened. Yu went on his adventure to get all abilities from every single ability user. He first went on the journey alone, but then Kou joined the adventure. Now both of them weren't alone.

" _I wonder how you are doing, Kou. There was still so much things I wanted to teach you about friendship, but I'm sure you're in good hands."_ -Aichi.

" _Aichi, thank you for teaching me everything that I've lost over the past few decades. I hope we will meet again someday so that you can see how much I've changed and grown."_ -Kou

* * *

 **The End? Oh, happy cliché endings are my favourites. :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. It was a wild ride with ups and downs, but I hope in the end it was worth the read! My favourite chapters were the very first and the second last chapter.**

 **Sadly, I don't really have a follow up story after this one. I didn't finish anything this Spring and I'm currently feeling some writers block. I promise I will upload a story when I manage to finish one. I'm thinking of writing a story on Vanguard G once Stride Gate is finished because Aichi... T.T Where are you in my time of need?**

 **This chapter was suppose to be posted next week, but because I skipped a week, I decided to post 2 in the same week. And here it is. Two chapters on August 1. (I'll be making the book cover soon.)**

 **Anyways, I seriously hoped you enjoyed reading this wild story! Byee!**


End file.
